Yêu lại từ đầu
by Maevezanar
Summary: Maeve bất ngờ quay về trong cuộc đời Sinbad sau ba năm xa cách chỉ để tuyên bố cô sẽ bước ra khỏi cuộc đời anh thêm một lần và mãi mãi. Không đầu hàng số phận, Sinbad tìm mọi cách để đeo đuổi cô lại từ đầu. Tấm gương đã vỡ liệu có còn ghép lại được? [Sinbad/Maeve pairing]
1. Trời chưa nắng đã vội mưa

**YÊU LẠI TỪ ĐẦU**

**A/N:** Thật ra mình cũng chia sẽ trước đây rồi, lúc viết Love lost. Love found mình còn khá trẻ và không nhận ra rằng khoảng thời gian xa cách giữa Sinbad/Maeve có ảnh hưởng quan trọng đến tính cách của hai người. Khi xa nhau thời gian dài như vậy, cả hai đã thay đổi quá nhiều, và đã làm tổn thương nhau với hành động của đối phương dù vô tình hay cố ý. Cho nên thật sự rất khó để mà ngay lập tức thay đổi và chấp nhận nhau ở trong đời thêm một lần nữa. Dù có thì đó cũng không phải chuyện một sớm một chiều. Nên cái fic này sẽ đi theo hướng khó khăn đó… để kiếm chuyện bắt nạt hai bạn trẻ, bắt hai bạn mua vui cho chúng ta ~

—-

**CHƯƠNG 1: TRỜI CHƯA NẮNG ĐÃ VỘI MƯA**

Mặt biển trải dài thăm thẳm như kéo đến vô tận với những cơn sóng mang hơi thở cô đơn của gió. Những tia nắng yếu ớt cố nhoài người ra khỏi những vầng mây xám xịt chỉ để rồi gieo mình xuống mặt biển thênh thang đục ngầu bên dưới, tạo thành những lằn vằn vện, loang lổ trên tấm áo đã nhạt nhòa hương thương nhớ của biển. Trước đây biển không như thế này. Biển đã từng rất xanh, cái màu xanh ngọt ngào hòa quyện cùng nắng thủy tinh và mây bạc, màu xanh ấy trong vắt đến không một chút gợn, khiến cho người ta chỉ cần nhìn vào một lần là như say như đắm quên cả đường về. Nhưng đã lâu rồi nó trở thành một vẻ đẹp bị đánh cắp. Biển bây giờ nóng nảy, khó gần và hay nổi cơn thịnh nộ bất chợt. Biển đục ngầu, vô tình và hay gây khó dễ cho những người đã từng lạc lối trong tình yêu với biển. Từ lúc nào…biển đã chết.

Sinbad cựa quậy trên giường, khẽ nhướn đầu nhìn lên và nhíu nhíu mắt với những tia nắng vàng vọt đang đậu trên bậu cửa sổ nhỏ. _Lại một ngày mới!_ Anh thở dài chán chường rồi ngó sang bên cạnh, vén tấm chăn lên…và không thể ngăn một tiếng thở dài khác vọt ra khỏi cổ họng anh. _Lại như thế nữa!_

Thuyền trưởng leo xuống giường, lụm chiếc quần đã bị quăng vào dưới chân bàn và mặc vội vào. Còn cái áo? Anh đã quăng cái áo ở đâu? Trong lúc Sinbad đang nhìn quanh quất tìm cái áo chết tiệt giữa đống áo quần nằm la liệt dưới sàn, anh chợt bị thu hút bởi tiếng người cười nói râm ran đằng sau cánh cửa gỗ. Sinbad lại nhìn sang cửa sổ một lần nữa. Bây giờ chỉ cỡ sáu giờ sáng thôi mà. Từ khi nào mà các thủy thủ tụ tập sớm như vậy chứ? Anh gãi gãi đầu một cách mệt mỏi. Tối qua anh đã uống quá nhiều và rồi…chuyện đó cùng với cái hậu quả của chuyện đó đang khiến đầu anh nhức ong ong lên. Cái tiếng vo ve trong tai như thể được khuyếch tán lên rất nhiều bởi tiếng cười rổn rảng như sấm gầm của Doubar và tiếng nhao nhao nhặng xị của những người ngoài kia.

_Lại gì nữa đây?_

Thế là anh nhăn mặt, hầm hầm bước về hướng cánh cửa và thô bạo giật mạnh nó ra, phát hiện các thủy thủ đang đứng tụm lại chu đầu về một góc bàn như thể đang nói chuyện với ai đó.

"Này! Sáng sớm không để ai ngủ hả? Phép tắc trên tàu đâu cả rồi?"

Sinbad quát. Rõ ràng là lời anh nói rất có uy quyền vì tất cả thủy thủ đều lập tức im bặt và quay lại nhìn anh với một ánh mắt khó tả. Nhưng họ không vội trả lời anh mà chỉ đồng loạt lùi một bước, dạt ra hai bên để lộ quang cảnh phía sau lưng. Sinbad quắc mắt, ngồi ngay sau đó là Doubar, Firouz, Rongar, Bryn, một gã trai tóc đỏ chẳng biết là ai cũng chẳng biết lên tàu từ lúc nào…và một người nữa…và…ôi…

Tim anh giật thót. Bao nhiêu suy nghĩ vụt một cái, bay tuốt luốt theo gió khi người còn lại đứng dậy tiến về phía anh với dáng đi kiêu hãnh khiến anh không khỏi có cảm giác quen thuộc.

"Lâu rồi không gặp, thuyền trưởng."

Người đó cất tiếng chào và trong một thoáng, Sinbad gần như quên mất cả cách để thở, nói chi là một câu chào xã giao đáp lại. Anh cứ đứng ngây ra đó, nhìn trân trân như thể không tin được chuyện đang xảy ra trước mắt mình, lẫn cả cái người anh nghĩ là đang đứng ngay trước mắt mình.

_Không thể nào._

_Chắc chắn là mơ._

_Không thể nào._

Thế là không nói không rằng, anh đóng sập cửa cabin lại trước mặt người đó. Tiếng rầm chát chúa vang lên, âm vang vào các vách gỗ của tàu và dội lại vào con tim đang đánh trống trận của anh. Lưng thuyền trưởng tựa vào cửa, chân anh gần như nhũn ra, không còn đủ vững để anh trụ đứng thẳng.

_Không thể nào._

Sinbad lặp lại với bản thân một lần nữa. Một tay anh đặt trên ngực như muốn trấn tĩnh lại. Anh hít vào một hơi sâu, chắc rằng tất cả những chuyện này chỉ là mơ. Anh đang nằm mơ. Anh đang nằm mơ và khi mở cửa ra lại thì tất cả sẽ trở về như cũ, con tàu sẽ trở về với sự cô đơn ngoắc ngoải của nó. Bao năm nay chưa bao giờ có chuyện tốt nào xảy ra với anh, chưa bao giờ…nên anh càng không thể tin vào cái chuyện ở đâu mà một cơ hội tốt lại tự động tìm đến, dâng trước mắt anh như thế.

Thế là Sinbad xoay nắm cửa thêm lần nữa. Lần này anh cẩn trọng và làm chậm hơn nhưng… kết quả vẫn như cũ. Cô gái vẫn kiên nhẫn đứng đó chờ anh với ánh mắt nửa ngạc nhiên, nửa bất mãn.

"Đấy là cách anh chào bạn cũ sao?"

Anh lúng túng, hết nhìn cô gái rồi lại nhìn sang các thủy thủ đoàn đứng đằng sau.

_Không phải mơ._

"M – M – Maeve?" – Anh thốt ra một cách khó khăn, và cô chỉ nhẹ nhàng gật đầu đáp lại – "Nhưng sao – sao mà…em lại – tại sao em – em làm cách nào – mà – mà – nhưng em đã – đã…"

Anh ấp úng không thành lời, gãi muốn tróc da đầu vẫn không thể hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Cô không giống là mơ, quá thật để là mơ nhưng quá tốt để là sự thật. Cô gái khẽ hé môi như định nói gì đó, nhưng rồi cô im bặt và nhìn trân trân qua vai anh.

"Có chuyện gì mà ồn ào vậy, Sinbad?"

Một giọng nữ dịu nhẹ cất lên từ đằng sau, và trong tích tắc, anh thấy hai bàn tay trắng trẻo mềm mại đã vòng qua eo anh. Mái tóc dài vàng óng và bộ ngực trần của cô cọ vào lưng anh khiến Sinbad bất chợt rùng mình.Từ lúc nào cô gái kia đã tỉnh dậy và giờ thì nàng đang tựa sát vào anh từ sau lưng nhìn ra quang cảnh phía trước, nhìn các thủy thủ đang trầm trồ nửa ngạc nhiên nửa lo sợ lẫn cả cô gái tóc đỏ dong dõng cao mà Sinbad đang đối mặt. Cô ta không có một chút bối rối lẫn e dè khi trình diện trước họ trong tình trạng không mảnh vải che thân dù núp sau lưng anh như vậy, nhưng anh có…

_Tiêu rồi…_

Tim Sinbad rớt ra ngoài. Tay chân anh cứng đờ như bị hóa đá, hơi thở anh gấp gáp gần như là hụt đi bởi Sinbad đã quên bẵng đi cách để thở. Hàng ngàn suy nghĩ cứ liên tiếp vụt qua trong đầu anh, tìm cho ra một lý do hợp lý nhất để giải thích cho sự hiện diện của cô gái tóc vàng này trong phòng anh, tại sao trên người anh chỉ có một cái quần còn cô gái kia thì trần như nhộng, tại sao anh lại quen cô ta trong khi tên cô là gì thì anh cũng chẳng nhớ…đúng hơn là chẳng biết…

_Ôi…Ôi…Ôi…_

Không chỉ Sinbad bấn loạn mà cả các thủy thủ dường như cũng có cùng cảm giác lo lắng thay cho anh. Trong một thoáng tất cả dường như nín thở và dõi mắt trông về Maeve, chờ phản ứng của cô dù chỉ là một cái vung tay. Bọn họ biết quá rõ tính khí của cô và nếu trước đây Maeve không có cảm tình với những cô nàng vây quanh Sinbad thì chắc chắn bây giờ cô cũng chẳng ưa thêm được một tẹo nào đâu.

"Anh có vẻ bận. Hay là anh chỉnh trang lại y phục và xử lý chuyện của cá nhân trước đi. Đợi anh rãnh rồi mình nói chuyện sau cũng được."

Trái với suy nghĩ của mọi người, cô đáp nhẹ hẫng. Còn anh thì không khỏi cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm…nhưng cũng có một chút hụt hẫng. Maeve không nổi giận với anh, nhưng thái độ của cô quá khác lạ. Có khi nào cô đang giận lẫy không? Có khi nào cô định dùng quả cầu lửa nướng anh không? Có khi nào cô sẽ đợi anh lên boong rồi dùng phép thuật tạo ra lốc xoáy cuốn anh cùng người phụ nữ kia đi và nhấn chìm dưới đáy đại dương không?

"Maeve! Khoan đã! Anh có thể giải thíc-" Anh chụp tay cô khi Maeve xoay lưng lại, bước đi.

"Không cần đâu, Sinbad!"

Cô xoay người lại, nhìn anh bằng một ánh mắt trống rỗng đến nỗi Sinbad không thể biết cô đang nghĩ gì. Nhẹ nhàng cô gỡ tay anh ra khỏi tay cô rồi bước đến cặp tay vào tên tóc đỏ cao lớn, rồi cùng nhau họ bước lên boong.

_Thế là thế nào?_

_Mà…gã trai tóc đỏ đó là ai chứ?_

Anh chưa từng thấy hắn trên tàu. Và tại sao hắn lại quá thân mật với Maeve? Một cảm giác không lành ập đến trong lòng anh. Chết tiệt. Ngày hôm nay chắc chắn sẽ chẳng đi đâu tới đâu.

**-o-**

Đó là một khoảng thời gian kỷ lục với Sinbad, từ khi anh cuống cuồng đi tìm cái áo và chỉnh trang lại ngoại hình bao gồm tắm rửa gội đầu cạo râu, rồi nhờ người dẫn cô gái kia xuống cảng hoặc đi đâu cũng được miễn là đừng hiện diện trên tàu. Tất cả diễn ra chỉ trong vòng chưa đầy mười phút. Và khi Sinbad chạy lên boong tìm cô thì anh đã bắt gặp cô đứng ở vị trí yêu thích như ngày xưa: mũi thuyền, một tay cô đặt lên má chàng trai kia một cách âu yếm với nụ cười nở rộng hạnh phúc.

Một lần nữa cái tâm trạng chưa kịp tốt lên của anh đã bị vùi dập tan nát trước cảnh tượng đó. Sinbad thấy trong người nóng hừng hực dù gió biển có đang thổi lồng lộng. Có phải biển xanh đang mỉa mai, trêu đùa với anh không? Có phải nó đang muốn mượn gió thổi bùng ngọn lửa trong lòng anh không?

Sinbad nhắm mắt, nuốt một hơi nghẹn đắng vào cổ rồi bình tĩnh bước đến chỗ cô cùng…cái gã kia, có một niềm hy vọng nhỏ nhoi là cô sẽ không giới thiệu với anh gã kia là chồng cô hoặc người yêu của cô…vì chắc chắn con tim bé nhỏ của anh sẽ chịu không nổi đả kích đó. Anh tằng hắng.

"A hèm…Maeve." – Sinbad sử dụng đến nụ cười lịch thiệp nhất để gợi sự chú ý của cô và quẳng cho gã kia một cái liếc bẩn trước khi nghĩ đến chuyện chào hỏi – "Còn đây là…" – Anh xoay xoay ngón tay chĩa vào hắn với vẻ bất cần.

"A…đây là…" – Cô ngẩng lên nhìn tên đó, không giấu khỏi niềm vui sướng trong cặp mắt nâu ngọt ngào kia – "…Dermott."

"Cái gì?" – Sinbad suýt mắc nghẹn, theo phản xạ lập tức ngẩng lên nhìn cột buồm tìm kiếm dấu tích của con chim.

"Đây là Dermott!" – Cô lặp lại, đảo mắt. Đến lúc này thì Sinbad mới hạ tầm mắt xuống và nhìn qua gã kia, hắn chìa một tay về phía anh, nhăn răng cười rộng hết cỡ. Hàm răng trắng sáng nổi bần bật trên mái tóc dài quá vai rực lửa, hòa quyện cùng cô.

"Tôi nghĩ chào hỏi bây giờ là thừa sau bao nhiêu năm du hành cùng anh. Nhưng…thôi thì làm cho đúng nghi thức. Tôi là Dermott, em trai của Maeve."

Sinbad quá bất ngờ đến nỗi trong vài phút sau đó, anh cứ đứng há hốc mồm ra, hết nhìn Maeve rồi lại quay sang nhìn Dermott. Ở đâu mà ra một người em trai vậy? Và tên đó nói du hành cùng nhau là sao? Sinbad chưa bao giờ thấy người này mà.

"Chị nên giải thích, Maeve à. Trước khi em trở thành vật hy sinh oan uổng trong cơn ghen của ảnh." – Dermott phá ra cười, nụ cười của cậu giòn tan trong gió còn Maeve thì nhíu mày vẻ không hài lòng với lời khuyên trớt quớt đó – "Em sẽ xuống boong giải quyết những chuyện còn lại. Chị và ảnh cứ tự nhiên."

Nói rồi cậu bước đi, nhường lại không gian yên tĩnh cho Sinbad và Maeve.

"Vậy là…"

"Anh nghe rồi đó. Dermott là em trai của em và nó vẫn sống trong kiếp diều hâu cho đến tối qua." – Maeve dừng lại, dường như cô đang chờ cho anh ngấm dần vào thông tin kỳ quặc ấy.

"Chim…bao năm qua…? Ý là…nhưng sao mà…?"

"Rumina biến nó thành chim. Đó là một câu chuyện dài, Sinbad." – Cô khịt mũi, bất kể đó là chuyện gì, thứ ký ức đó không có ảnh hưởng tốt đến Maeve và cô có vẻ không định chia sẽ nó với anh hôm nay – "Nói chung là em và cô ta kết oán từ đó. Cách duy nhất để cứu Dermott khỏi hình hài chim là giết kẻ gieo bùa."

"Khoan đã!" – Anh giơ một tay chặn – "Em đã giết Rumina? Em đã thành công? Em đã xong khóa huấn luyện với bác Dim Dim?"

Maeve gật đầu, trả lời một lần cho tất cả các câu hỏi của Sinbad. Bất chợt Sinbad thấy trong lòng nhẹ nhõm vô cùng, cứ như thể một tảng đá nặng thiệt nặng vừa được nhấc khỏi vai anh. Rumina không còn nữa. Cô ta không còn là mối đe dọa cho thế giới và…cho Maeve. Lý do khiến cô và anh chia cắt ban đầu cũng đã không còn…

Môi anh nở một nụ cười sáng lạng, và chỉ trong tích tắc, anh đã nhào đến ôm cô, vùi mặt anh vào mái tóc đỏ dợn sóng thơm dịu, nghe bình yên chảy về trong tim. Anh sẽ hỏi cô về chi tiết sau, nhưng ngay giây phút này đây anh chỉ muốn được chia vui cùng cô. Tay anh vòng ra sau eo cô, siết chặt, tận hưởng cảm giác thân thể cô ép vào người anh, hòa hợp như hai mảnh ghép của tâm hồn tìm về nhau.

"Anh mừng lắm…"

Sinbad thì thầm, phà hơi thở nóng hổi của anh vào cổ cô, mắt anh long lanh phản chiếu lại màu nắng mới. Chưa bao giờ biển xanh đẹp lộng lẫy và ấm áp như thế này.

"Anh nhớ em lắm…"

Sinbad tiếp tục, vẫn không thể tìm được sức mạnh để thả cô ra, cô gái mà anh đã trông ngày ngóng đêm suốt ba năm dài đằng đẵng.

"Đừng bao giờ rời xa anh nữa…"

Đáp lại với nỗi hân hoan của thuyền trưởng, Maeve dường như khá lạnh nhạt. Cô không nói gì, cũng chẳng ôm lại anh. Cô chỉ đơn giản là đứng đó. Đứng im đó.

Sinbad nhận ra điều ấy. Maeve vẫn thở. Cô ấy vẫn xinh đẹp, vẫn hồng hào nhưng sao anh vẫn có cảm giác người cô lạnh ngắt như từ trong băng bước ra. Bất giác, Sinbad rụt tay lại, dứt ra khỏi người cô. Ánh mắt anh ẩn chứa nhiều câu hỏi. Có lẽ nào…cô còn giận chuyện hồi nãy? Anh lúng túng tìm cách chuyển chủ đề.

"Ừm…vậy…chuyện đó – chuyện em hạ được Rumina đó…xảy ra khi nào?"

"Tối hôm qua. Sau đó em đã dùng phép dịch chuyển tức thời để đến tàu Nomad -"

"Hay vậy, bây giờ em có thể thực hiện loại phép cao siêu như vậ -"

"- vào tối qua. Em gặp Doubar, người đang trực ca đêm. Và em tìm Dermott tiếp theo, thằng bé biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra. Gần như mọi người trên tàu đã biết chuyện gì xảy ra… trừ anh. Chắc đêm qua anh vui lắm nên không để ý những chuyện khác…"

Maeve nhún vai, giọng cô bình thản như thể chuyện đó chẳng có gì là ghê gớm lắm trong khi Sinbad thì bấn loạn chết đi được. Anh chắc rằng cô đang giả vờ. Maeve trong ký ức của anh không phải như vậy. Cô ấy sẽ không dửng dưng khi bắt gặp anh thân mật với một cô gái, mà sẽ nổi cáu rồi dày vò cả anh lẫn cô gái kia. Có thể…có thể cô ấy đang rất giận, giận đến nỗi không nói lên thành lời được? Như sự tĩnh lặng trước một cơn giông chăng?

Sinbad lắc đầu, biết rằng cô cần một lời giải thích dù anh chưa sẵn sàng để đối diện vấn đề đó với cô.

"Maeve, có phải em giận anh chuyện lúc nãy không?" – Anh dịu giọng, vươn một tay ra định đặt lên vai cô nhưng Maeve đã lùi lại, gia tăng khoảng cách với anh.

"Chuyện gì?"

"Chuyện…" – Sinbad mím môi – "…anh và cô gái đó -"

Một lần nữa, Maeve đã giơ tay lên ngăn Sinbad tiếp cận chủ đề nhạy cảm ấy.

"Em đã nói rồi. Anh không cần phải giải thích với em. Chuyện của anh và những cô gái đó, em không quan tâm và không có hứng thú muốn biết. Anh đã lớn rồi, và em cũng không phải là gì của anh, thật tình là anh không cần phải báo cáo với em những chuyện riêng tư đó."

"Sao mà em không phải là gì của anh chứ? Thật ra anh -"

"Chị à. Em đã chuẩn bị xong mọi thứ rồi." – Đúng lúc đó, Dermott bước tới cắt ngang lời Sinbad với thông báo của anh. Maeve gật đầu mỉm cười cám ơn trong khi những thủy thủ khác bước sau lưng anh chàng tóc đỏ, khệ nệ khiêng mấy rương vật dụng mà Sinbad nhận ra vẫn luôn đặt trong cabin của cô.

Mặt anh tái nhợt. Sinbad quay sang Maeve, ấp úng.

"Em – em định làm gì vậy?"

"À…" – Cô nhíu mày – "…em vẫn chưa có dịp nói với anh. Lần này trở về em chủ yếu muốn dẫn Dermott đi và lấy lại vài món đồ em gửi ở đây mấy năm trước. Có một số cuốn sách cổ và vài vật dụng có giá trị kỷ niệm với em – "

"Cái gì chứ? Em chỉ mới trở về mà. Và em định đi đâu? Tàu Nomad là nhà em mà." – Anh bước tới chụp lấy tay cô. Chuyện này bắt đầu trở thành một trò đùa chẳng tức cười chút nào cả.

"Cũng như em đã nói lúc nãy. Chúng ta đã lớn rồi và có dự định riêng cho mình. Anh cứ tiếp tục làm chuyện anh thích, còn em cũng có quyền làm chuyện mà em muốn làm. Không ai có thể quản ai cả." – Cô xoay lại, gạt tay anh ra khỏi tay cô với thái độ phòng thủ.

Đúng lúc này thì Doubar, Rongar, Firouz và cả Bryn cùng các thủy thủ khác đều đã lên boong. Sinbad nhân cơ hội này chạy tới chỗ bọn họ và thông báo liền một mạch.

"Các anh đến đúng lúc lắm. Mau tới giúp tôi! Phải khuyên Maeve đừng bỏ đi."

Anh nói rồi chụp tay Doubar nhưng anh mập không có vẻ gì là dời chân. Anh đứng yên như tượng. Sinbad quay lại, ánh mắt nửa ngạc nhiên nửa bực dọc.

"Mọi người biết chuyện đó cả rồi. Và anh nghĩ chú nên tôn trọng quyết định của Maeve." – Doubar từ tốn.

"Cái gì?!"

Sinbad quắc mắt, như thể không tin được những gì anh trai mình vừa nói. Rồi cứ như thể chuyện chưa đủ tệ, cả Firouz và Rongar cũng gật đầu đồng tình. Bọn họ biết rõ cô ấy quan trọng với anh thế nào mà lại chẳng chịu nói một câu giúp anh giữ cô lại. Bạn bè như vậy sao? Nổi loạn sao? Bọn họ nổi loạn sao? Chẳng còn ai nghe lời anh trên con tàu này sao?

Biết rằng không nên phí thời gian ở họ, Sinbad dậm chân bước thẳng lại chỗ Maeve.

"Em! Đi theo anh!" – Anh chụp lấy tay cô và kéo về hướng hầm tàu. Thấy thái độ của Sinbad có vẻ bực tức, Dermott vội chạy đến chặn đường.

"Nếu tôi là anh, tôi sẽ không làm vậy đâu thuyền trưởng."

"Không phải chuyện của cậu!" Chỉ với một cái quạt tay, thuyền trưởng đã đẩy mạnh Dermott sang một bên và kéo Maeve đi tiếp, nhưng đi chưa được hai bước thì bỗng nhiên có một luồng gió ở đâu thổi mạnh, đánh xoáy vào cổ tay anh đến bỏng rát khiến anh phải buông tay cô ra. Một tay của Sinbad ôm lấy cổ tay còn lại, giờ vốn bị in một dấu hằn đỏ choét đau nhức nhối.

Maeve bước lùi, ngồi xuống cạnh Dermott. Sinbad nhìn vào ánh mắt lạnh băng của cô và chợt nhận ra rằng luồng gió tấn công anh chính là do phép thuật của cô. Tim anh giật thót. Chưa bao giờ thuyền trưởng thấy tệ đến như vậy. Đó không còn là một trò đùa như anh nghĩ. Đó là sự thật. Và sự thật chính là cô đang cự tuyệt anh. Cô đã tự thân hạ gục Rumina mà không cần anh giúp. Cô trở về không phải để gặp anh mà là để thông báo cô sẽ rời đi. Cô thậm chí còn không nói cho anh biết cô sẽ ở đâu. Sau bao nhiêu năm đó và bao nhiêu chuyện họ đã từng trải qua cùng nhau, cô quyết định cắt bỏ mọi mối dây liên lạc với anh? Đùa sao? Anh thấy bị xúc phạm. Anh thấy cảm giác ê chề nhục nhã đang dần xâm lấn bản thân.

"Em ghét anh đến vậy sao?" – Sinbad hỏi, cố nén sự tổn thương trong giọng nói.

"Hãy thôi cư xử như một đứa trẻ hư đi, Sinbad! Không phải vì anh tự nhận bản thân là 'Người chủ của bảy biển' mà anh cho mình cái quyền buộc mọi người phải làm theo ý anh, để rồi khi họ không thể thì anh nổi nóng."

Maeve cao giọng. Lần đầu tiên kể từ khi anh gặp lại cô, Sinbad đã tìm thấy cảm xúc trên gương mặt Maeve dù là loại tiêu cực. Nhưng cô cũng chẳng nói gì thêm sau đó mà chỉ choàng tay Dermott lên vai cô và đỡ cậu đứng dậy. Một tay cô giơ cao như chuẩn bị làm phép biến khỏi đây.

"Mình đi thôi!"

Đúng lúc này thì chàng trai trẻ chợt lắc lắc cái đầu như thể rất chóng mặt.

"Em sao vậy, Dermott?"

"A… cái đầu của em…nó hông có khỏe lắm."

Maeve quắc mắt nhìn Sinbad buộc tội, còn thuyền trưởng thì cắc cớ nhìn Dermott. Rõ ràng lúc nãy anh chỉ đẩy cậu ta sang một bên thôi, và có ngã thì cũng là tiếp đất bằng mông mà. Có phải đầu đâu.

"A…hông ổn…hông ổn rồi. Em chóng mặt quá. Em xỉu…A…em xỉu…"

Thế là cậu chàng một lần nữa ngã lăn ra đất. Firouz ngay lập tức nhào đến kiểm tra và nhờ Doubar đưa Dermott xuống hầm tàu chữa trị. Lập tức chàng mập xốc cậu trai trẻ lên vai và hấp tấp đi xuống, trong một thoáng đó…Sinbad có cảm giác như anh thấy khóe môi của Dermott nhếch lên. Có thể là nhìn lầm chăng? Không phải cậu chàng đang cười chứ?

Nhưng nghĩ lại, chuyện Dermott xỉu không hẳn là chuyện xấu, Maeve có vẻ đang nghĩ anh là nguyên nhân làm Dermott bị thương, và hẳn đang rất giận anh, nhưng…ít ra cô cũng sẽ hoãn kế hoạch bỏ đi và ở lại tàu cho đến khi Dermott khỏe lại.

"Nó mà có chuyện gì…tôi sẽ không tha thứ cho anh." – Cô thì thầm, giọng cô nhẹ hẫng gần như bị lạc đi trong tiếng gió và sóng biển rì rào, nhưng vẫn đủ sắc bén để cắt ngọt đường không khí xung quanh họ, khiến Sinbad cảm thấy vô cùng ngột ngạt.

Anh rất muốn nói…nói điều gì đó với cô, bất kể là điều gì. Nhưng anh không biết nói gì, và chỉ có thể im lặng nhìn theo bóng hình cô đang khuất dần sau khoang tàu. Sinbad ngẩng lên bầu trời vần vũ, âm u trên đầu và cảm nhận được vài giọt nước li ti lạnh ngắt chạm vào làn da nóng hổi của anh. Trời chưa kịp nắng đã vội mưa sao?

_**~ Còn tiếp…**_

—

**A/N:** Thuyền trưởng tưởng đã bị nướng chả mà hông có bị ha. Nhưng mà cái tin người yêu của ảnh quay về rồi ôm đồ dọn đi luôn thì còn sốc hơn nữa ha. Nhưng mà ảnh sẽ không có dịp mất ăn mất ngủ đâu, vì bạn người yêu tóc đỏ sẽ làm những điều khủng bố tinh thần ảnh hơn nữa ở chương 2.


	2. Bình minh sẽ mang em đi

**YÊU LẠI TỪ ĐẦU**  
**CHƯƠNG 2: BÌNH MINH SẼ MANG EM ĐI**

**Cảnh báo:** Chuẩn bị khăn giấy đi nha mọi người. Chương này có cảnh tình cảm sướt mướt ướt át lắm đó. =))

Đùa thôi, cái này mới là thật: **Chương này có sử dụng từ ngữ không phù hợp với trẻ em. Bạn đọc cân nhắc trước khi xem.**

Bài hát khuyến khích nghe trong chương này: What hurts the most – Rascal Flatts

* * *

Firouz nói Dermott không bị gì nặng, nhưng tốt hơn là nằm im theo dõi một đêm. Anh ấy nói Dermott đã ngủ nên không cho Maeve vào thăm, sợ rằng sẽ làm phiền. Thế là cuối cùng cô gái đành về căn phòng cũ của cô và ở lì mãi trong đó không ra. Còn Sinbad thì cứ hết đứng tần ngần lại chuyển sang đi qua đi lại trước cửa phòng cô, suy nghĩ mãi mà không biết có nên gõ cửa không. Anh rất muốn nói chuyện với cô, đây có thể là cơ hội duy nhất để anh thuyết phục cô thay đổi ý định trước khi cô bước ra khỏi đời anh mãi mãi, nhưng cảm giác bị cự tuyệt ban sáng vẫn còn ám ảnh anh, lỡ cô…lại tiếp tục nhìn anh bằng ánh mắt thù hận đó thì sao?

"Chú em nhỏ à? Hoặc là chú vào đấy. Hoặc là không. Chú bắt đầu làm anh chóng mặt rồi đấy."

Cái giọng ồm ồm của ông anh mập bỗng đâu vang lên từ sau lưng Sinbad khiến Sinbad suýt nhảy dựng.

"Chẳng vui gì cả, Doubar à. Chẳng có vui gì cả."

Anh lầm bầm, cụt hứng và bỏ đi một nước lên boong. Mưa vẫn rơi tỉ tê trên mặt biển không ngớt, tạo thành bọt bong bóng nhỏ nổi lên ngay đó rồi bị nhấn chìm ngay đó bởi những con sóng đục ngầu. Ánh đèn vàng trên tàu chao lượn, dập dìu trong gió đêm của biển và rải xuống mặt nước đang méo mó kia những tia sáng mờ nhạt, gần như bị nuốt chửng bởi bóng đêm. Sinbad thở hắt, nhìn ra đường chân trời…nhưng anh không thể, không tìm thấy đường chân trời, không thể định hướng. Anh cảm thấy mình bị lạc lối và chưa bao giờ thấy cô đơn đến thế này. Cho dù là trước đây khi cô rời đi, cảm giác đó cũng không tệ bằng việc chỉ cách cô có một cánh cửa và vẫn không thể nào chạm vào cô.

"Chú đứng ở đây sẽ cảm lạnh đó. Cơn mưa có vẻ sẽ không dứt sớm."

Doubar lại một lần nữa bước đến cạnh Sinbad. Thuyền trưởng mím môi thật chặt trước khi trả lời ông anh.

"Anh thì quan tâm gì nếu em bị bệnh chứ? Tim em có vỡ thì anh cũng bất cần mà. Chẳng phải anh đã chọn phe rồi sao? Anh thà để cô ấy đi chứ không cản lại? Anh thậm chí còn cản em cản cô ấy."

Sinbad thốt ra, trán nhăn lại méo mó với vẻ tổn thương hiển hiện trong giọng nói.

"Anh chắc tim chú vẫn chưa vỡ đâu. Nếu mà thiệt thì chú không còn đứng đây mà trách móc anh được." – Doubar trả lời, cười khúc khích và có vẻ thích thú khi trêu Sinbad dù thuyền trưởng chẳng có vẻ gì là khoái cái trò đó.

"Doubar!" – Sinbad rít qua kẽ răng, cảnh cáo. Ông anh mập mà cứ cà rỡn như vậy hoài thì Sinbad sẽ bị chọc cho chết trước khi anh kịp chết vì vỡ tim thật.

"Thôi được rồi…Anh không chọc chú nữa." – Doubar sụt sùi ở mũi, cố nín cười – "Anh nghĩ anh nên kể lại câu chuyện từ đầu, chuyện xảy ra đêm qua khi chú…ờ…chú đang…ừm…"

"Em biết em đang làm gì lúc đó. Nói những gì em không biết đi." – Anh cằn nhằn.

"Thì…đêm qua anh trực đêm nên canh gác. Cũng vào giờ này, gần nửa khuya hôm qua anh chợt thấy một vầng hào quang rạng rỡ bỗng từ trên trời rơi xuống và đậu lại trên boong trước khi Maeve bước ra từ đó. Rồi đột nhiên từ trên cột buồm, cái ổ của Dermott cũng có một vầng sáng tương tự và hình dáng chim bỗng bị thay bằng người. Một cậu trai tồng ngồng rơi chúi nhũi từ cột buồm xuống, nhưng chỉ với một cái phẩy tay, Maeve đã giúp cậu ta an toàn đáp xuống và còn khuyến mãi thêm cả bộ quần áo thật bảnh. Rồi thì màn đoàn tụ diễn ra. Sau đó cả bọn cùng kéo xuống khoang tàu và trò chuyện thâu đêm. Cô ấy kể cho -"

"Kh-khoan đã…Cô ấy…lúc đó…cô ấy có kiếm em không? Ý là nếu mọi người đều ở đó…và em thì.." – Sinbad cắt ngang.

"Cô ấy không kiếm chú. Lúc đó anh có nói sẽ đi gọi chú nhưng Maeve nói không cần phá giấc ngủ của chú." – Doubar lắc đầu. Ánh mắt Sinbad ỉu xìu, có phần nào thất vọng với thông tin đó. Lẽ ra Doubar phải nên gọi anh dù Maeve có nói thế nào đi nữa chứ. Nếu anh ấy đã…nếu đã…mà thôi, kết quả có lẽ cũng chỉ vậy. Sinbad không thể thay đổi sự thật rằng lúc đó anh đang ở bên cô gái kia và sớm hay muộn gì thì Maeve cũng sẽ biết thôi.

"Anh tiếp đi."

"Nói tới đâu rồi nhỉ? À…Maeve kể cô ấy đã bị kẹt trong một thế giới song song và thật nực cười làm sao khi chúng ta tưởng bác Dim Dim đã liên lạc với ta cái ngày cô ấy rớt xuống biển." – Doubar thở mạnh còn Sinbad thì nhướn mày.

"Không phải bác Dim Dim?"

"Không…người gửi thông điệp đó là Rumina. Ả chưa chết sau trận chiến năm đó và là người đứng sau âm mưu gây ra cơn bão, rồi gửi Maeve đến một hòn đảo hoang vu, không thể liên lạc được với thế giới bên ngoài. Ả giả làm bác Dim Dim và nói rằng Maeve đang an toàn ở bên cạnh bác thực chất là để gạt chúng ta, khiến chúng ta lơ là và bỏ cuộc tìm Maeve."

"Rumina!" – Sinbad gầm lên, đá mạnh vào thành tàu, một tay ôm đầu tựa vào lan can – "Sao mà em ngây thơ như vậy chứ? Bác Dim Dim sẽ không dùng một cơn bão để bắt Maeve đi. Có những cách dễ dàng hơn, bác ấy sẽ không nhấn chìm Maeve chỉ vì muốn bắt cô ấy." – Anh thấy mình thất bại và cực kỳ thất vọng ở bản thân đến nỗi anh muốn nhảy xuống biển chết đuối cho rồi, bao nhiêu năm nay bị Rumina xỏ mũi và bỏ mặc Maeve ở cái đảo hoang chết tiệt nào đó. Chết tiệt! Chết tiệt! Chết tiệt!

"Cô ấy không nói rõ, nhưng có vẻ như cuộc sống ở nơi đó không dễ chịu gì. Dù gì Maeve cũng đã phải một thân một mình học cách sinh tồn ở cái đảo không người đó suốt ba năm dài và tự luyện phép thuật cho đến khi đủ sức thoát ra khỏi đấy. Nếu là anh…chắc sẽ phát điên lên vì cô đơn…" – Doubar tiếp tục và Sinbad tự hỏi liệu đó có phải là lý do khiến cô lạnh lùng với anh, phải chăng tất cả những chuyện này đã có ảnh hưởng xấu đến tâm lý cô ấy – "…Và chú em nhỏ này, Maeve nói ba tháng trước cô ấy đã thoát ra được khỏi đấy và tìm cách săn lùng Rumina."

"Nhưng…nếu vậy tại sao cô ấy không về tìm em…ờ…chúng ta?"

"Cùng một lý do cô ấy không thể ở đây…"

"Và đó là?"

"…Chú." – Doubar thở dài thườn thượt, nhìn chú em đang đứng sững ra đó như thể vừa bị sét đánh.

"T-tại sao?" – Sinbad lắp bắp.

"Anh không thể trả lời câu hỏi đó. Đừng nói là Maeve không cho anh biết, mà dù có biết thì cũng không nên là anh nói với chú. Có điều này…anh muốn cảnh báo chú. Ánh mắt của Maeve…ánh mắt cô ấy rất đáng sợ…Dù là hôm qua hay sáng nay, mỗi khi anh nhìn vào đôi mắt nâu ấy, anh không còn tìm thấy ngọn lửa nhiệt huyết năm xưa. Nó trống rỗng, Sinbad à…và dù anh không biết nguyên nhân nào đã khiến cô ấy như vậy, anh chỉ có thể đoán cô ấy đã chịu rất nhiều tổn thương." – Nói rồi Doubar đẩy Sinbad đi về phía khoang tàu – "Nào… giờ thì đi kiếm cô ấy đi và nói chuyện cho đàng hoàng đấy. Đừng để phí cơ hội mọi người tạo ra."

"Mọi người? Cơ hội?"

"Hỏi nhiều quá. Đi mau!" – Doubar cằn nhằn rồi đá Sinbad xuống khoang tàu.

-o-

Cộc cộc!

Sinbad thu hết can đảm và gõ liền hai cái vào cánh cửa gỗ nhưng không nhận được sự trả lời nào cả.

Cộc cộc!

Anh thử lại lần nữa và vẫn không nghe tiếng cô đáp trả.

"Maeve! Anh biết em ở trong đó." – Thuyền trưởng dịu giọng rồi chờ một lúc trước khi tiếp tục – "Maeve…mở cửa đi! Anh cần nói chuyện với em." – Một khoảng lặng dài đằng đẵng khiến Sinbad cảm thấy anh đang làm một chuyện rất ngớ ngẩn là tâm sự với cánh cửa. Nhưng gì thì gì, Sinbad vẫn quyết tâm không cỏ cuộc – "Maeve…Nếu em không mở cửa, anh sẽ đứng ở đây chờ cho đến khi em thay đổi ý định mới thôi."

Thuyền trưởng dứt lời, dựa lưng vô cửa cabin của cô, rõ ràng là định ăn vạ. Vừa lúc ấy, nắm cửa xoay tròn và Maeve giật mở ra, hất tung con người đang tựa vào đó khiến Sinbad bất ngờ bị xiểng niểng hết vài giây.

"Anh muốn gì?" – Cô hạ giọng, rít qua kẽ răng.

"Nói chuyện với em." – Nói rồi anh đẩy cô trở lại vào phòng, đứng chặn ngay cửa và khóa lại.

"Chẳng có gì để nói giữa chúng ta cả." – Cô nhíu mày, khó chịu.

"Doubar đã nói với anh…và về chuyện…Rumina gạt anh, gạt tất cả rằng em đã an toàn ở cạnh bác Dim Dim. Thề có Allah, Maeve…nếu anh đã biết, anh sẽ -"

"Sẽ gì chứ, Sinbad? Anh sẽ đi tìm em sao?"

"Phải, anh sẽ -"

"…Hay anh lại đắm mình vào những cô ả ở mỗi cảng mà anh đi qua?"

"Không, anh -"

"…Hoặc vùi thân vào những trận chiến đẫm máu?"

"Maeve à!" – Sinbad gầm lên, bực tức khi cô cứ chặn ngang lời anh. Cô vốn chẳng có ý định nghe anh giải thích, và dù Doubar đã nhắc nhở nhưng thật sự chẳng dễ dàng gì để trò chuyện với Maeve khi cô ấy cứ có thái độ này – "Maeve! Những gì anh đã làm kể từ khi em trở về là cố gắng bắt chuyện với em nhưng em chẳng khiến chuyện đó dễ dàng gì cả. Em không cho anh cơ hội, không cho ai cơ hội chỉ vì em nghĩ em là người duy nhất bị tổn thương. Đừng quên em còn anh và những người bạn trên tàu này, những người đã đau lòng vì sự ra đi của em. Đừng quên, Maeve…Em là người đã bước khỏi nơi này ba năm trước."

"Anh cũng là người đã chọn bước khỏi trái tim em." – Cô sừng sộ hét trả lại, và trong một thoáng Sinbad đã ngỡ anh nghe lầm, môi anh mấp máy không thành lời. Cô nhắm mắt lại, hít vào một hơi sâu như để trấn tĩnh bản thân trước khi tiếp tục – "Em không được chọn. Nhưng anh có thể và anh đã không làm."

Lời cô nói nhẹ như gió lướt trên mặt biển, nhưng đủ để tạo nên cơn cuồng phong hung dữ thổi bay toàn bộ sức mạnh của anh. Sinbad loạng choạng, đứng không vững đến nỗi anh phải vịn một tay vào cánh cửa phía sau lưng. Anh thì thào:

"Tr-trái tim em?"

"Phải!" – Maeve thở dài, ngồi phịch xuống chiếc ghế đặt trong phòng, cô thốt ra bí mật đã giấu trong lòng suốt bao nhiêu năm nay và gói gọn chỉ trong năm chữ – "Em đã từng yêu anh."

_Yêu anh? Yêu anh? Yêu anh?_ Sinbad có thể đã nhảy cẫng lên sung sướng với lời thừa nhận tình cảm của cô, nếu không vì hai chữ "đã từng" kia…Bây giờ cô không còn yêu anh nữa sao?

Cô gái nhắm chặt mắt, nhíu mày lại như thể đang đấu tranh tư tưởng với chính bản thân mình trước khi cô cất tiếng về cuộc hành trình không anh.

"Em đã hiểu lầm. Những ánh mắt quan tâm, những cái ôm ấm áp, những lời nói dịu dàng và…nụ hôn đó. Em đã tưởng em rất đặc biệt. Anh cho em cảm giác bản thân mình rất đặc biệt, thế nên mỗi khi anh nhìn em bằng ánh mắt xanh màu biển đó, em thấy như mình bị chính đam mê của anh nhấn chìm…và em thật sự vui vì điều đó. Cho tới khi…Rumina bắt em rời xa anh trong cơn bão đó, em tỉnh dậy giữa đảo hoang cô đơn một mình, không người thân, không bạn bè, không nhà và thân thể rách tươm, tả tơi đầy vết cắt từ đá và sinh vật biển. Em đã tự an ủi với mình rằng anh sẽ sớm tới tìm em. Em đã tìm cách sinh tồn vì anh. Em sợ sẽ làm anh đau lòng vì sự ra đi của em. Em đã chờ, đã đợi…nhưng anh không bao giờ tới. Anh đã không bao giờ tới…vì anh đã quên em."

Sinbad nghe tim anh thắt lại. Làm thế nào cô có thể có những suy nghĩ khủng khiếp như vậy? Làm sao anh có thể quên cô khi điều anh làm mỗi buổi sáng chính là mở mắt ra, và phát hiện cô không có ở đây và rồi anh ước rằng mình đã chẳng bao giờ tỉnh dậy khi cô không tồn tại ở hiện thực. Anh bước tới gần cô rồi ngồi khụy xuống dưới chân Maeve. Một tay anh đặt dưới cằm cô, xoay mặt cô nhìn về phía anh và hy vọng cô cảm nhận được sự chân thành trong giọng nói của mình.

"Anh chưa bao giờ quên em…"

Một tiếng động khẽ vọt ra khỏi cổ cô, nửa giống tiếng cười, nửa nghe như tiếng nấc. Maeve gỡ tay anh ra khỏi mặt cô, lãng mắt đi chỗ khác.

"Đừng đánh giá thấp trí tuệ của em, Sinbad…Chỉ có những cô gái nhẹ dạ, cả tin mới bị những lời nói đó dụ ngọt mà lên giường với anh." – Mắt Sinbad trợn tròn khi cô thốt ra câu đó, có phải anh đã bỏ sót chuyện gì không? – "Sau khi em ổn định cuộc sống ở đảo đó và lấy lại sức khỏe, em đã dùng phép thuật mở cổng không gian và đoán xem, em đã thấy gì?…em thấy anh, Sinbad, em thấy anh. Nhưng anh không ở một mình mà ở cùng những cô gái khác. Em thấy anh trao cho họ ánh mắt, môi hôn lẫn những cử chỉ thân mật như anh đã từng trao cho em ngày nào. Em đã ngây thơ, đã khờ dại…Em đã tìm mọi lý do để biện minh cho anh và hành động của anh, nực cười lắm…vì một trong những lý do đó là em còn tin rằng tất cả chỉ là gian kế của Rumina, để đẩy anh ra xa em. Nhưng rồi lâu dần em không còn đủ sức gạt mình nữa, Sinbad. Mỗi lần sau đó em thấy anh, cảnh tượng tương tự lại tiếp tục đập vào mắt em, có chăng cái thay đổi chính là người đang nằm trong vòng tay anh." – Giọng cô nhỏ dần ở mấy tiếng cuối, nhỏ đến nỗi Sinbad gần như không nghe được – "Em không biết vì sao anh làm vậy? Sao anh có thể…ngã vào vòng tay người khác nhanh như vậy? Sao anh không đi tìm em? Sao anh không bao giờ nhắc đến em? Chẳng lẽ em không đáng một giây một khắc nào để tồn tại trong suy nghĩ của anh sao? Những câu hỏi đó cứ bủa vây, bao lấy em, ám ảnh em, bóp nghẹn em vì em không tìm được câu trả lời, em không thể tìm cho mình cái quyền để trách anh…"

"Maeve…"

"Anh chưa bao giờ là gì của em. Anh thậm chí còn chưa bao giờ nói anh yêu em thì làm sao em có thể bắt anh chịu trách nhiệm cho nỗi đau của em chứ? Những gì em làm và phải gánh chịu là do em tự chuốc lấy. Tất cả những chuyện đó, Sinbad…nó khiến em thấy bản thân mình thật ngu xuẩn, thật thấp hèn đến không bằng một ả gái điếm ở bên cạnh anh."

"Đừng Maeve! Đừng nói nữa!" – Sinbad gần như van xin. Anh không thể nghe thêm bất cứ lời nào nữa. Anh ngộp thở lắm, lồng ngực của anh rất đau…anh không thể.

Nhưng cô không dừng lại. Cô không vì anh mà dừng lại. Sự dày vò chất chồng, uất nghẹn qua bao nhiêu năm tháng giờ như một con đập bị vỡ, nước dâng cao nhấn chìm rồi cuốn trôi đi tất cả những gì đẹp đẽ đã từng có giữa họ. Không còn đường quay lại.

"…Ít ra một ả gái điếm cũng có giá trị của riêng ả và làm cho người khác vui, em thì không. Em quá say đắm với những ảo tưởng anh tạo ra, nên em đã lơ là luyện tập phép thuật, để giải cứu Dermott. Em rơi xuống biển, thất bại dưới tay Rumina là do em quá yếu kém, là lỗi của em nên em đã hạ quyết tâm sửa chữa sai lầm đó. Nếu em phải thoát ra khỏi cái đảo hoang kia và tự giải phóng cho chính mình cũng như cho người mà em yêu quý, em sẽ phải tự dựa vào bản thân. Em đã tự nói sẽ không vì anh mà phí thêm bất kỳ một giọt nước mắt nào nữa, em đã xóa bỏ hết những hình ảnh của anh trong tâm trí và dồn hết tất cả sức lực, tập trung vào một mục tiêu duy nhất đó, cái mục tiêu giữ cho em sinh tồn đến tận bây giờ. Kết quả ra sao…thì anh đã biết rồi."

Sự im lặng bao trùm trong căn phòng phải một lúc lâu sau khi cô kết thúc câu. Không khí tĩnh lặng và ngột ngạt đến nỗi Sinbad như muốn đứng bật dậy, mở bung cửa chạy ra ngoài, chạy xa thật xa những nỗi đau vô hình trong lời nói đắng chát của cô. Nhưng chân anh không còn sức lực để dời đi. Anh không nỡ rời xa người con gái mà anh yêu, người anh đã vô tình làm tổn thương sâu sắc và đẩy cô ra xa khỏi vòng tay anh trước khi cô kịp đến gần.

"Anh chưa bao giờ quên em, Maeve." – Sinbad thốt ra, hai tay anh dịu dàng nắm lấy đôi tay đã chai sần của cô mà nghe nghẹn đắng ở cổ. Anh không thể tưởng tượng hết tất cả những đau khổ cực nhọc mà cô đã trải qua suốt ba năm liền ở nơi đó. Rồi anh dời mắt từ tay cô tới màu mắt nâu đã héo úa, giọng run run – "Anh xin lỗi vì anh đã khiến em mất lòng tin nơi anh, và chịu nhiều tổn thương không đáng có vì hành động của anh. Nhưng Maeve…mọi câu chuyện đều có hai mặt của nó và anh hy vọng em có thể bình tâm mà lắng nghe câu chuyện từ phía của anh, rồi sau đó mới quyết định liệu điều đó có đủ khiến em suy nghĩ lại chuyện ra đi hay không. Được không em?"

Thuyền trưởng khẩn thiết nhưng cô gái có vẻ còn phân vân, hàng lông mày nâu của cô nhíu lại như thể đó là một quyết định khó khăn.

"Làm ơn đi, cho anh một cơ hội giải thích!"

Maeve cuối cùng cũng gật đầu sau khi cô đã suy nghĩ và cân nhắc trong chừng vài chục giây mà với Sinbad thì cứ như cả thế kỷ đã trôi qua. Anh nén một tiếng thở phào nhẹ nhõm rồi mới bắt đầu. Thật ra anh cũng không biết phải nên lựa lời nào để bao biện cho hành động của mình, và cũng chưa nghĩ ra một lý do nào đó đủ độ tin cậy để cô tha thứ cho anh. Nên điều duy nhất anh có thể làm là trút hết can đảm và đối mặt với sự thật, cái sự thật xấu xí và nhớp nhúa mà anh đã chôn sâu trong lòng suốt nhiều năm qua, sâu và sâu đến nỗi anh gần như quên mất nó đã từng tồn tại.

"Nó cũng không dễ dàng cho anh, Maeve…Với anh đó là cảm giác thất bại và bất lực khi không thể cứu nổi em trong dòng nước đó. Anh có nhảy theo em, Maeve…anh có thử nhưng anh vẫn không thể mang em về. Và rồi khi bác Dim Dim, hay là Rumina, nói với anh rằng em vẫn an toàn…dù không muốn nhưng anh vẫn phải tin rằng đó là sự thật. Cả thời gian sau đó vô cùng khó khăn cho anh vì trong người anh như lúc nào cũng tồn tại hai luồng suy nghĩ khác nhau. Lý trí của anh nói với anh rằng quyết định xa nhau là tốt cho em, vì sự an toàn của em phải được đặt ở trên hết. Nhưng trái tim của anh bất đồng quan điểm đó… anh rất-rất muốn em quay về bên anh. Mọi thứ trên tàu không còn như xưa khi thiếu vắng em và mỗi nơi anh đi qua hay mỗi chuyện anh làm đều khiến anh nhớ đến em, nhớ đến quay quắt nghẹn thở. Anh nhớ tiếng nói và nụ cười giòn tan của em, nhớ những bùa chú của em đã từng cứu mạng anh và các thủy thủ, nhớ mái tóc rực lửa của em, nhớ những cuộc tranh luận không đâu của chúng ta, nhớ cái chau mày đầy ẩn ý khi em bực tức, nhớ dáng đi yêu kiều và cao ngạo của em, nhớ ánh mắt nâu ngọt ngào tan trong nắng của em và nhớ tất cả về em…"

Sinbad ngừng lại một lúc, nhắc lại những chuyện này cần nhiều sự can đảm hơn anh đã tưởng. Vết thương tuy cũ nhưng chưa bao giờ liền sẹo, và mỗi một lần nghĩ đến là một lần tim anh đau âm ỉ, thậm chí là ngay lúc này đây khi người gây ra vết thương đó đang ngồi trước mặt anh, nhìn xoáy vào mắt anh như thể cô đang cân từng sự thật trong mỗi câu chữ của anh.

"Nếu anh thật sự chưa bao giờ quên em…sao anh lại…" – Maeve lấp lửng bỏ dở câu hỏi, nhưng anh đã hiểu ý cô.

"…Vì anh không thể quên em nhưng anh cũng biết không thể vì sự ích kỷ của mình mà cản trở em luyện tập nên anh phải tự tìm cách phân tán sự tập trung của bản thân. Anh vùi mình vào những cuộc chơi thâu đêm với những cô gái khác để quên em nhưng không ai trong số họ làm được chuyện đó. Cái tên anh gọi trong những giây phút ân ái đó vẫn là em, vẫn luôn là em. Không thể chấp nhận sự yếu hèn đó, anh trút giận vào những lưỡi gươm đẫm máu. Lúc đầu…cách đó dường như có tác dụng, trong lúc anh bận rộn với những trận chiến đó thì hình ảnh của em không còn hiện diện trong tâm trí anh. Rồi đó là cả cảm giác chiến thắng, đã làm được việc tốt, đã tiêu diệt bọn người xấu, những kẻ chết cũng không đáng tiếc. Lâu dần…và anh cũng không biết từ lúc nào, nó trở thành thói quen, thành một cơn nghiện, thành một công cụ để quên đi hiện thực. Anh không còn phân biệt được đâu là người tốt kẻ xấu thực sự, không còn đủ sức lực để đấu tranh cho cái thiện. Anh chém…anh giết tất cả những kẻ đối nghịch với anh và điều anh đang làm…rồi tự biện minh rằng anh chỉ đang ban phát ân huệ cho thế giới, thanh trừng những kẻ ác mà không nhận ra rằng kẻ đang dần đánh mất bản thân lại chính là anh."

Sinbad hạ giọng. Anh vốn biết rõ vấn đề tồn tại ở đâu kể từ khi gặp Mala hai năm trước. Người phụ nữ huyền bí trong hang động của Scratch đã đánh thức lương tri anh dù chỉ trong một thoáng, nhưng cũng đủ lâu để thuyền trưởng nhận ra mình đã đi sai đường. Chỉ là sau khi ra khỏi cái hang động đáng nguyền rủa đó, anh đã không còn để tâm gì đến những lời bà ta nói. Anh vẫn chọn con đường dễ dàng, thay vì con đường đúng, thay vì đối mặt và sửa chữa sai lầm…anh càng lún càng sâu, sâu đến nỗi Sinbad nghĩ rằng bây giờ mà anh có cầm trái tim anh tặng không, biếu không cho Scratch thì hắn cũng chẳng thèm vì cái độ bẩn thỉu và xấu xí của nó.

"Anh đã sai. Anh biết anh đã sai rồi…nhưng anh có thể sửa. Trước đây anh như vậy là vì thiếu em, bây giờ em đã trở về rồi, anh tin chắc anh sẽ làm lại được Sinbad trước kia." – Thuyền trưởng khẩn khoản cầu xin cô phù thủy của anh – "Em đừng đi. Cho anh một cơ hội được không em?!"

Maeve không vội trả lời mà chỉ im lặng nhìn anh lâu, lâu thật lâu trước khi cô khẽ lắc đầu, môi mấp máy không thành tiếng hai chữ 'trễ rồi'. Tim Sinbad rớt ra ngoài, mặt anh tái nhợt. Có phải anh nghe lầm rồi không.

"M-Maeve?"

"Trễ rồi Sinbad." – Cô khẳng định lại, lần này to và rõ hơn – "Dù anh có cố đổ hết mọi sự thống khổ của anh, sai lầm của anh lên đầu em thì vẫn không thay đổi được những chuyện đã xảy ra."

"Anh không-không phải có ý đó mà." – Sinbad thanh minh nhưng cô đã vội ngắt lời anh bằng một ánh mắt lạnh băng.

"Thứ thay đổi, Sinbad à, là chúng ta. Khi em trông thấy anh và cô gái đó lúc sáng…Thật nực cười làm sao khi mọi người đều trông chờ em sẽ có phản ứng gì đó? Tổn thương hay giận dữ hay đại loại như vậy? Nhưng em không có. Em cũng chẳng định nướng anh và cô ả đó thành than. Vì…em không thấy đau, em nhìn cảnh đó cứ như đang nhìn hai người lạ qua đường… Sinbad à, em của ngày hôm nay không thể vì anh mà rơi một giọt nước mắt. Em cũng ước gì mình có thể khóc, cũng muốn có cảm xúc lắm để biết rằng trái tim em vẫn chưa đến nỗi chai sạn…nhưng em không thể. Em không thể.." – Maeve hạ giọng, hơi thở nóng hổi của cô phà vào mặt anh lạnh ngắt – "Chúng ta đã làm tổn thương nhau quá nhiều rồi. Vết thương dù có lành vẫn để lại sẹo và quá khứ thì không thể thay đổi. Sau tất cả bao nhiêu năm nay và sau tất cả những chuyện này, em thật sự rất mệt, rất muốn quên đi tất cả và có một khởi đầu mới. Nhưng em không thể làm vậy nếu anh cứ xuất hiện trước mặt em…nên…tốt nhất là ta đừng bao giờ gặp nhau nữa."- Maeve dứt hai tay cô ra khỏi sự kềm kẹp của anh, và đứng dậy đi về phía cửa với dáng vẻ mệt mỏi – "Cũng khuya rồi. Em nghĩ anh nên về phòng ngủ."

"Mình không nhất thiết phải xóa đi quá khứ, chúng ta có thể cùng nhau xây dựng tương lai mà Maeve." – Sinbad vẫn không cam tâm bỏ cuộc. Chuyện của họ không thể kết thúc như vậy được. Không thể.

"Trong tương lai của em không còn tồn tại 'chúng ta'." – Cô xoay nắm cửa, kiên quyết mời anh ra khỏi cửa, ra khỏi không gian riêng tư của cô, ra khỏi cuộc đời cô…một lần nữa. Sao cô cứ phải tàn nhẫn như vậy? Sao phải trở về để cho anh hy vọng chứ? Rồi lại giật lấy nó ra khỏi tầm tay anh. Gần thật gần nhưng không bao giờ với tới được.

"Chết tiệt!" – Sinbad siết chặt nắm tay, chỉ trong hai sải bước anh đã rút gọn khoảng cách với cô, ép Maeve vào sát cửa, và dùng thân người cao to của anh chặn lại, rồi anh khóa chặt hai tay cô bằng tay anh, áp môi anh vào môi cô, hôn cô như thể đây sẽ là lần cuối nếu nó đã chẳng phải là lần cuối. Bao nhiêu cảm xúc yêu thương nhung nhớ, cay đắng tủi hờn đều được anh dồn vào nụ hôn đó. Anh cần, thật sự rất cần cô biết những điều anh nói chẳng phải ngụy biện mà là sự thật. Trái ngược với anh, Maeve vùng vẫy chống trả quyết liệt. Sinbad cố đẩy lưỡi vào nhưng cô vẫn ngậm chặt môi quyết không chịu thua anh, chặt đến nỗi anh nghe như có vị mặn của máu loang trên đầu lưỡi mình.

_Cô thà tự làm đau mình chứ không chấp nhận anh._

_Cô thà tự làm đau mình chứ không chấp nhận anh._

_Cô thà tự làm đau mình chứ không chấp nhận anh._

Ý nghĩ đó vang lên trong tim anh rồi dội liên tiếp vào đầu anh, vào từng tế bào trong cơ thể anh đến nhức nhối.

Anh không còn sức lực giữ lấy cô nữa, môi anh tự dứt ra khỏi môi cô, và nắm tay của anh bỗng buông lỏng ra. Maeve gồng lên, đẩy anh ra khỏi người cô và tát cho Sinbad một bạt tai chát chúa. Cô nhìn thân người đang từ từ gục xuống của Sinbad bằng một ánh mắt hoang dại, nguy hiểm như một con thú hoang bị dồn vào đường cùng.

"Tôi-không-phải-một-con-điếm-cho-anh-mặc-sức-làm-gì-thì-làm!" – Maeve gầm lên giận dữ. Các cơ mặt của cô co lại đầy đe dọa và ngón tay cô rung rung với một vài tia lửa màu cam đang xẹt ra như thể cô sắp tấn công thuyền trưởng. Anh không quan tâm. Anh không thể thở được. Anh chẳng khác gì so với một người đã chết. Sinbad nhắm mắt, chờ đợi cô ra tay vì anh đáng bị như vậy. Nhưng không, trong một thoáng im lặng ngỡ như nửa thế kỷ đã trôi qua, cô rút tay lại trong sự ngạc nhiên của thuyền trưởng – "Anh làm tôi quá thất vọng! Từ nay đến cuối đời tôi không bao giờ muốn gặp lại anh nữa."

Nói rồi cô xoay lưng, chạy thẳng ra khỏi phòng và tông cửa vào căn phòng nơi Dermott được-cho-là-đang-dưỡng-bệnh. Bước chân Maeve hụt lại khi đập vào mắt cô là cảnh Dermott đang cùng chơi bài với Doubar, Firouz và Rongar.

"C-chị?" – Dermott mấp máy, mặt trắng bệch khi thấy cô xông vào như vậy. Những thủy thủ khác cũng có cùng phản ứng tương tự, mấy lá bài rớt loẹt xoẹt xuống đất.

Maeve bước lại gần, nhìn bọn họ như thể không tin được tất cả đều cùng nhau hùa lại gạt cô. Chẳng lẽ không còn ai đáng để cô tin nữa sao? Một cảm giác nhờn nhợn bỗng xuất hiện trong cổ Maeve…như thể cái không khí tanh tưởi lừa gạt lẫn nhau đã bao trùm cả con tàu này và những thủy thủ ở đây. Tệ đến nỗi cô tưởng dù chỉ là thêm một giây một khắc hít thở cái bầu không khí này cũng đủ khiến cô nghẹt thở đến phát bịnh.

"Chị…Không phải chị đang làm lành với Sinbad sao?" – Dermott ấp úng, có phần ngạc nhiên khi không thấy bóng dáng thuyền trưởng còn Maeve thì mặt đỏ bừng bừng, tức giận – "Chị à, không liên quan tới họ. Là tại em giả bịnh trước, là em buộc họ hợp tác với em." – Dermott nhảy ra, đứng chặn trước những người còn lại nhằm bảo vệ họ khỏi cơn thịnh nộ của Maeve.

"Maeve, chúng tôi không cố ý gạt cô." – Doubar hấp tấp thanh minh.

"Đúng đó. Chúng tôi chỉ là muốn cho hai người một cơ hội bình tâm lại để giải quyết khúc mắc…ủa mà Sinbad đâu?" – Firouz ném cho một câu giải thích nửa vời và lại đặt ngược lại bằng một câu hỏi.

Rongar cũng khoa tay múa chân gì đó hùa theo cả đám kia nhưng có vẻ như chẳng còn chữ nào lọt được vào tai cô gái rồi. Lúc đó ánh mắt mà giết người được thì chắc chắn cả bọn chẳng ai còn một hơi thở nào mà lết ra khỏi phòng đâu.

"Đi!" – Maeve có vẻ chẳng thèm đếm xỉa gì nữa mà chỉ xông thẳng tới, gạt tất cả các thủy thủ khác ra và chụp lấy tay của Dermott rồi chỉ bằng một cái phẩy tay, cả hai cùng biến mất trong ánh mắt ngạc nhiên của các thủy thủ.

**~ Còn tiếp…**

* * *

**A/N:** Ah…hy vọng anh thuyền trưởng không bị ghét (mà cho dù có bị ghét thì cũng là điều dễ hiểu và nằm trong dự tính của mình =)) nhất là sau vụ cưỡng hun). Hình ảnh Sinbad được tiếp nối sau SS2 … một người nóng nảy, có khuynh hướng ép buộc người ta làm theo ý mình và khá là tùy tiện khi tiếp xúc với phái yếu. :) ) Đấy, cho dù ảnh có cố hạ mình thì đâu phải nói trở về như SS1 là trở về liền được đâu…ảnh đâu thể cười nhăn nhít đi xin lỗi, nó phải đẫm máu như vầy nè =))

Bạt tai đó chưa đủ ha, nhưng chúng ta cũng đâu thể giết chết ảnh được, đúng không? Vậy nên chờ xem chương sau để coi Sinbad phản công/bị trừng phạt như thế nào há.


	3. Muốn yêu em là phải biết ăn vạ

**YÊU LẠI TỪ ĐẦU**

**CHƯƠNG 3: MUỐN YÊU EM LÀ PHẢI BIẾT ĂN VẠ**

**Ba tháng sau…**

Maeve nhẹ nhàng đặt từng bước chân lên thảm cỏ xanh mướt lấp loáng màu vàng của nắng và của những hạt mưa li ti còn đọng lại trên đầu ngọn cỏ sau cơn mưa ngắn ngủi khi nãy. Những sợi nắng mơ màng kéo tơ, giăng lấy và bao bọc lấy cô, sưởi ấm cho cô trên con đường bước về làng sau hai ngày dài xa vắng. Gió mơn man reo đùa bên tai, mang theo tiếng cười của những dân làng hiền lành và thân thiện nơi đây đến bên cô. Maeve nhớ họ. Dù chỉ hai ngày mà cô nhớ họ đến da diết. Nhớ khung cảnh, nhớ con người, nhớ cả lớp học nhỏ và những học trò của cô trong lớp học phép thuật.

Maeve mỉm cười, dừng lại tại một sạp trái cây trong khu chợ và mua về một bịch táo làm quà cho Dermott. Trong lúc chờ cân ký, cô có nghe loáng thoáng hai cô gái bán hàng bàn tán gì đó về một người hàng xóm mới dọn đến. Âm lượng của họ không nhỏ, chỉ là cô không đủ quan tâm để nghe hết câu chuyện mà thôi. Maeve trả tiền và dời chân đi, ấn tượng duy nhất còn đọng lại trong tâm trí cô về cái gã mới đến đó là một người rất 'đẹp trai' và 'lịch thiệp'. Một dòng suy nghĩ thoáng vụt qua trong tâm trí cô…ngày xưa cô cũng từng quen một người như vậy…nhưng rồi nhanh chóng hình ảnh ấy nhòa đi khi ngôi nhà màu trắng với những dây trường xuân xanh ngắt uốn lượn bao phủ đã dần hiện ra trước mắt cô. Maeve mỉm cười. _Nhà._

Cô đẩy cánh cửa gỗ nặng trịch bước vào. Bên trong tối và chẳng có ai cả.

"Dermott?" – Maeve gọi, nhìn quanh quất rồi bước lên cầu thang.

Một bóng đen chạy xẹt từ trên lầu xuống, lao vào Maeve như một cơn lốc.

"Chị!" – Cậu em trai tặng cho cô một cái ôm nghẹt thở – "Về sớm vậy? Em tưởng ngày mai…"

"Ừ! Xong việc thì về thôi." – Maeve thở dài, cố gỡ tay Dermott ra khỏi cổ cô trước khi nó làm cô nghẹt thở mà chết. Có phải cô đi hai năm đâu chứ, chỉ là hai ngày xa nhau thôi mà. Chắc nó vẫn muốn tận dụng cảm giác được sử dụng tay chân thay vì đập cánh chứ gì. Maeve mỉm cười rồi xoay sang hỏi – "Mấy ngày chị đi có gì mới không?"

Maeve hỏi và cậu em lắc đầu rồi chợt gật đầu. Cô nhướn mắt theo cái kiểu vậy-là-có-hay-không?

"Mọi sự vẫn bình thường. Tụi nhỏ nhớ chị lắm. Biết là lớp học không mở cửa nhưng ngày nào cũng lượn qua lượn lại vài vòng, ngóng chị về."

Nụ cười trên môi cô phù thủy nở rộng. Lý do mà cô phải gấp rút hoàn thành chuyến công tác của mình cũng là vì mấy đứa học trò này. Cô cũng nhớ tụi nó lắm chứ. Maeve ngồi xuống chiếc bàn gỗ và rót một tách trà nóng cho bản thân.

"À…còn nữa!"- Dermott nhoẻn miệng cười – "Tin tốt! Chị sắp có thêm một học trò mới."

"Vậy sao? Nhóc nào vậy? Chị có quen không?" – Mắt cô lấp lánh với vẻ hứng thú.

"Cũng không hẳn là 'nhóc'…mà cũng có thể nói là quen." – Cậu em gãi gãi đầu đáp. Có cái gì đó trong ánh mắt của Dermott khiến cô thấy bất an.

"Tên gì?" – Maeve hỏi, đúng hơn là ra lệnh cung cấp thông tin.

"À thì…" – Vừa khi Dermott định trả lời thì có tiếng gõ cửa ngoài kia. Cậu chàng giơ tay ra dấu sẽ tiếp tục câu chuyện này sau khi mở cửa xong. Không biết ai đến tìm họ vì từ góc Maeve đang ngồi, cô chỉ có thể thấy được lưng Dermott mà thôi, nhưng chẳng biết có chuyện gì mà hai người cứ đứng tần ngần một lúc khá lâu rồi thập thò xoay đầu liếc mắt và khua tay múa chân khiến Maeve không thể không nghi ngờ.

Cô bước ra sau lưng cậu em.

"Ai vậ – ?"

Maeve không chắc có tiếng nào thoát ra khỏi cổ họng cô nữa hay không vì hình ảnh trước mắt cô, một lần nữa, lại khiến trái tim cô choáng ngộp. Bóng nắng dời đi soi rõ cho cô khuôn mặt người đó khi Maeve rút ngắn khoảng cách giữa họ. So với lần cuối cùng họ gặp nhau, hắn trông khác, khác rất nhiều. Tóc hắn lấp lánh dưới nắng như được rải bụi vàng, lại còn được cắt ngắn và trông như được gội sạch sẽ chứ không còn bết bát và đặc kẹo mồ hôi nữa. Râu cũng được cạo nhẵn và trông như thể hắn đã tống cái quần da kia vào góc kẹt nào rồi vì giờ hắn đang khoác trên người một chiếc áo trắng cổ rộng, quần xanh đen, đai và bốt nâu. Dù rất không muốn thừa nhận nhưng Maeve trông hắn bảnh hơn bao giờ hết, hơn cả ngày đầu họ gặp nhau trong vườn hồng ở đảo Bình Minh.

"L-lâu rồi không gặp, Maeve."

Hắn gãi gãi đầu, nhoẻn miệng cười ấp úng và hai má hơi đỏ hồng, có vẻ như gã cũng rất bất ngờ trước sự hiện diện của cô. Maeve thở gấp. Đây không phải phản ứng nên có đối với kẻ cô đã tuyên bố tuyệt giao.

_Không thể là anh ta được._

_Chỉ là mơ thôi._

_Ác mộng._

Rồi không cần suy nghĩ, Maeve đá Dermott sang một bên và chụp lấy cánh cửa, hấp tấp kéo lại.

"Khoan!"

Một bàn tay thò vào giữ trên cánh cửa, chặn lại, cố sức đẩy vào nhưng Maeve cũng không chịu thua.

"Buông ra!"

"Không!"

"Buông ra mau!"

"Em chào bạn cũ như vậy sao?"

"Bạn bè gì? Không buông tôi kẹp tay bây giờ!"

"Kẹp đi! À không…kh-khoan kẹp! Tay hư làm sao học phép thuật được!"

"C-cái gì?"

Hai tay của Maeve ngay lập tức mất hết sức lực mà buông thõng xuống. Cô nhìn cái gã đó trân trối khi hắn cố len qua hai cánh cửa đến đứng trước mặt cô.

"Học cái gì? Và với ai chứ?"

"Học phép thuật. Với em." – Hắn nhoẻn miệng cười toe toét trông nham nhở hết sức và cô thật sự không nuốt trôi những điều hắn nói. Maeve quắc mắt xoay sang Dermott, trong khi tên em trai trời đánh một lần nữa lại khiến cô muốn đứng tim khi nó thều thào 'em-nhận-tiền-học-phí-rồi'.

_Vậy là thiệt. Merlin ơi, ác mộng đã thành sự thiệt rồi. Giết con đi._

Maeve ôm tim, đứng tựa vào tường vì cô biết bây giờ hai cái chân mình đang nhũn ra như giấy.

"T-tại sao có tàu không lái mà lại chạy đi học phép thuật chứ?"

"Anh bỏ lái tàu rồi."

"Hả?"

"Anh bỏ lái tàu rồi. Anh không còn làm thủy thủ nữa."

"Vậy con tàu thì sao?"

"Không biết nữa…Chắc Doubar trông chừng."

"Anh nhún vai cái gì chứ? Đừng có thản nhiên khi nói chuyện đó với tôi như vậy!" – Maeve nhíu mày, bực bội – "Mà làm thế nào anh tìm được tới đây chứ?"

Một lần nữa cô lại quay sang Dermott và thấy nó nở một nụ cười hết sức ngây thơ, tay xua xua phẩy phẩy.

"Không phải tại em đâu! Em viết thư hỏi thăm Bryn, nhưng…nếu em không để lại địa chỉ của mình thì làm sao Bryn hồi âm?"

Maeve nhìn hết gã thuyền trưởng rồi lại xoay sang đứa em yêu dấu rồi lại quay về thuyền trưởng và tới 'cái con ong trong tay áo' kia. Có ngày cô sẽ bị hai tên này chọc cho tức chết. Rõ ràng Dermott không thành thật với cô. Rõ ràng hai người này đã thông đồng với nhau nhưng cô không có chứng cứ. Chết tiệt. Cô thậm chí không thể bắt bẻ.

Thế là cô lại quay sang cái gã ôn thần đã phá hỏng cả buổi sáng yên lành của cô, quắc mắt hăm dọa – "Tôi xem như chuyện học phép thuật của anh là một câu chuyện cười nhạt nhẽo. Khai ra mau! Anh muốn cái gì?"

"Em!"

Tim cô ngừng đập. Chẳng có gì gọi là đùa giỡn trong ánh mắt xanh màu biển đó cả. Hắn im lặng quan sát phản ứng của cô một chút rồi xoay lưng bước ra cửa, làm một điệu bộ gì đó như là chào tạm biệt, xem như đó là dấu hiệu kết thúc cuộc hội thoại này. Cái quái gì…

"Này!" – Cô thốt ra trước khi kịp suy nghĩ bản thân mình muốn nói cái gì. Maeve hành động theo bản năng, trong khi cái gã kia quay lại nhìn cô bằng ánh mắt thoáng vẻ ngạc nhiên – "Tôi…ờ…t-tôi…anh…ờ…"

Hắn nhướn mắt, trông chờ nhưng…chết tiệt…cô chẳng biết nói gì cả. Cô ghét cái cảm giác bất lực trước hắn như thế này. Vậy là cô quay sang Dermott với một ánh mắt uất hận – "Trả lại tiền học phí đi!"

"Không được. Phải đền gấp ba lần đó. Mà ảnh đóng học phí ba tháng lận. Nhiều lắm đó chị. Với lại chị cũng biết là dạo này quỹ không còn nhiều mà, chị cứ hay đi phát thuốc miễn phí như vậy, rồi lại công tác phí sang mấy làng khác, và sinh hoạt phí cho chúng ta và mình còn nợ tiền nhà hai tháng…và…và…" – Maeve chặn một tay lên miệng Dermott khi nó đang ra sức phân bua khổ sở. Đủ rồi! Nó đâu cần phải đi rêu rao gia cảnh thống khổ cơ hàn của cô cho tên kia biết chứ. Mà thật ra cô nghi là nó cố tình làm vậy để ngầm ra lệnh cho cô thì đúng hơn. Nhưng Dermott đã nhanh chóng gỡ tay cô ra khỏi miệng nó và nói liền một hơi trước khi cô kịp chặn lại – "Nói tóm lại là…không thể không nhận ảnh làm học trò."

_Loạn rồi. Loạn rồi. Loạn rồi._

"Em…" – Cô cắn môi không thèm nhìn nó nữa, và quay sang cái của nợ còn lại – "Còn anh nữa. Có chỗ nào trong câu 'tôi không bao giờ muốn gặp lại anh' mà anh không hiểu hả?…Một lần nữa, tôi nghiêm túc nhắc lại: Chúng-ta-không-có-cơ-hội-đâu. Bỏ cuộc đi!"

"Đừng vội kết luận sớm như vậy." – Hắn trả lời điềm đạm – "Ít ra cũng phải chờ ba tháng nữa chứ. Lẽ ra anh định để ngày mai mới tuyên bố chuyện này trước mặt cả lớp nhưng bây giờ đã lỡ rồi thì thôi, anh nói trước, ngày mai nhắc lại cũng không sao." – Hắn mỉm cười, nụ cười lúm đồng tiền lấp ló trên má hắn – "Maeve, anh sẽ theo đuổi lại em. Anh sẽ dùng thời gian cũng như lòng chân thành của anh để cảm động em và giành lại tình yêu của em. Đó là lời hứa của thuyền trưởng Sinbad."

Nói rồi hắn chào cô và lần này bỏ đi thiệt. Maeve đứng chết trân. Ch-chuyện như vậy mà h-hắn định tuyên bố trước bao nhiêu học trò của cô sao? Giỡn sao? Và lại to gan đến nỗi xem thường lời cô nói. Trong mắt hắn cô là món hàng sao, muốn có thì có hả? Còn lâu cô mới để cho âm mưu của hắn thành công. Cô cũng có cái giá của cô mà. Nếu hắn muốn gây sự thì cô đã sẵn sàng rồi.

Đây là cuộc chiến.

Và cô sẽ không khoan nhượng.

**-o-**

Maeve uể oải nhổm dậy khỏi giường, vò vò mái tóc rối của cô và lờ đờ bước xuống giường. Mắt cô khẽ liếc nhanh qua cửa sổ. Bầu trời hôm nay xám xịt và lại còn mưa tỉ tê nữa chứ. Đúng là có điềm không lành. Hôm nay là ngày đầu tiên tên đó đi học…

Maeve thở dài, nghĩ tới cái nguyên nhân đã làm cô trằn trọc suốt đêm qua. Chỉ đối mặt với hắn ba phút thôi mà cô cũng đã thấy nghẹt thở, huống gì là ba tháng dài đằng đẵng. Tại sao hắn cứ phải như hồn ma bám theo cô vậy? Tại sao hắn không tha cho cô? Phải làm sao hắn mới thôi ám ảnh cô chứ?

"Đồ thủy thủ chết tiệt!"

Câu cuối vọt ra khỏi miệng cô thành tiếng và ngay lập tức nhận được một câu nhắc nhở của Dermott. Từ lúc nào nó đã chui ra khỏi phòng ngủ và đang đứng gãi gãi đầu trước mặt cô.

"Chị à…cẩn thận ngôn ngữ nha. Tụi học trò nghe thấy là có chuyện vui lắm đó."

Maeve đảo mắt, không thèm quan tâm đến nó nữa. Một phần những rắc rối của cô cũng là do nó gây ra mà thiệt tình bây giờ nghĩ lại…cô cũng không biết có phải Sinbad đã hối lộ nó cái gì không? Hay là nó ở trên tàu đó lâu quá rồi nên quên mất ai mới thật sự là gia đình của nó? Cô gái lèm bèm gì đó rồi bước thẳng vào nhà vệ sinh và chỉ trở ra vào nửa tiếng sau đó, xiêm y chỉnh tề. Họ ăn bữa sáng nhanh do Dermott chuẩn bị rồi dọn dẹp phòng học để đón học sinh. Nhưng Maeve không có tâm trí cho lắm, đầu óc cô vẫn còn lẩn quẩn nghĩ tới chuyện phải nên cư xử ra sao khi gặp hắn.

"Em chào cô."

Một giọng nói trong trẻo vang lên. Là Ariana. Đi cạnh nó là Aroosa. Hai đứa là chị em sinh đôi vừa tròn bảy tuổi tháng trước. Trong khi Ariana hoạt bát thì Aroosa có vẻ sống nội tâm hơn, nhưng nhìn chung thì hai đứa vẫn rất ngoan. Maeve thích nhất là cảm giác được luồn tay cô vào mái tóc vàng mượt như tơ cuốn thành lọn của tụi nó, trông từ xa cứ như những cơn sóng dập dềnh, lấp lánh phản chiếu dưới nắng thủy tinh vậy.

Maeve mỉm cười chào tụi nó và đón tiếp một nhóc khác vào lớp.

"Chào Hisham."

Thằng nhỏ gãi gãi mái đầu đen rối của nó rồi ngẩng lên nhìn cô với một nụ cười rạng rỡ. Vì một lý do nào đó, cô rất thích cái má lúm đồng tiền của nhóc đó và chắc rằng mười năm sau sẽ có khối cô đổ vì nụ cười đó của nó. Đi liền sau lưng Hisham là Badr. Nhóc này thì đã mười lăm tuổi rồi, lớn nhất bọn nhưng lại nghịch như quỷ. Nó thường bày trò chọc cô, nhiều lúc khiến cô nổi điên lên và phạt nó ra đứng ngoài cửa nhưng rồi chỉ được một lát vì nó cứ chạy vào xin lỗi cô, và dùng ánh mắt xanh sâu thẳm đó khiến cô xiêu lòng.

"Em nhớ cô lắm." – Badr giơ hai tay rộng ra, làm một cử chỉ như thể nó sắp nhào tới ôm cô. Maeve đảo mắt, né khỏi đường đi của nó và chỉ tay về một chiếc ghế ở giữa lớp.

"Cô hy vọng em không nhớ cô đến sốt lên não và quên mất vị trí của mình rồi chứ?!" – Maeve cười, còn nó thì hất mặt lên, điệu bộ như là bị quê dữ dội và không thèm nói chuyện với cô nữa. Ừ, để xem nó chịu được bao lâu.

Maeve ngó ra cửa, dáo dác, rồi lại ngó xuống lớp. Một…hai…ba…bốn…

"Cô ơi! Lớp tới đủ rồi. Mình bắt đầu đi cô." – Ariana thúc.

"À…ờ…b-bắt đầu thô -"

Lời cô bị cắt ngang khi có một cái bóng cao lớn chạy xẹt vào lớp với bộ dạng hớt ha hớt hải. Hắn thắng lại kịp lúc trước khi tông vào bàn dạy học của cô, thở không ra hơi…

"Kh-khoan đã! Chờ anh nữa."

Đến rồi. Maeve thở dài, nhìn cái con người đang ướt mẹp từ đầu tới chân kia. Nước nhễu rũ rượi từ trên mái tóc vàng của hắn xuống đến…ôi…đến…ôi cái sàn nhà mới lau hồi sáng của cô. Dù sao cũng là ngày đầu tiên đi học, hắn có thể tôn trọng cô một chút và không trây trét bùn đất vào đầy lớp không? Đó là lý do vì sao cô chẳng bao giờ ưa trời mưa cả.

"Đừng nói với tôi là anh ngủ quên nhé!" – Cô khinh khỉnh liếc hắn bằng nửa con mắt. Với cái kiểu của hắn thì thể nào cũng kiếm ra đủ thứ lý do hay ho cho mà xem.

"Không. Thật ra anh xuất phát rất sớm và lẽ ra đã đến đây sớm luôn nhưng vì giữa đường gặp hai ông bà lão đang đẩy xe trái cây ra chợ. Mà trời mưa nên xe bị sa lầy, anh phải giúp họ đẩy xe lên."

_Đấy! Hắn lại chối!_ Maeve đảo mắt nhìn cái kẻ đang vuốt vuốt nước ra khỏi mặt, định bảo hắn thôi cái trò gạt con nít đó đi nhưng chưa kịp làm gì thì đã bị mấy cái tiếng xì xào dưới lớp thu hút. Tụi nhỏ đang bàn tán về con người lạ mặt này.

"A…hình như anh quên chưa giới thiệu." – Ánh mắt hắn dõi theo ánh mắt cô hướng xuống tụi nhỏ, và ngay lập tức họ có cùng một suy nghĩ. Nhưng hắn đã nhanh hơn cô một nhịp, gã cất tiếng trước, nở nụ cười tươi rói xã giao thường trực – "Xin chào mấy đứa! Anh là Sinbad. Là bạn học mới của tụi em. Anh theo học lớp này là vì -"

"Bạn ấy thích phép thuật." – Maeve chen ngang, nhớ lại cái lý do chính thức rất hãi hùng mà hắn đã tuyên bố hôm qua là sẽ tuyên bố hôm nay. Sinbad không bỏ cuộc.

"Và vì anh -"

"Bạn ấy ham học hỏi." – Một lần nữa Maeve cắt ngang và treo trên môi nụ cười gượng gạo, trong khi Sinbad quay sang nhìn cô với một ánh mắt nửa thích thú nửa như định cự nự. Cô phớt lờ bước tới chỗ hắn đứng, rồi đẩy hắn về phía cuối lớp mà chỉ – "Thôi giới thiệu vậy là đủ rồi. Giờ thì xuống chỗ ngồi đi."

"Sao em bắt anh ngồi xa quá vậy? Tại sao chỗ anh và chỗ tụi nhỏ cách nhau tới năm hàng ghế lận? Rõ ràng đâu có ai ngồi đó đâu?" – Hắn lèm bèm khiếu nại.

"Trong lớp phải gọi tôi là 'cô', xưng 'em'. Và không được ý kiến cách sắp xếp của tôi. Nếu không thích thì em có quyền nghỉ học."

"Anh sẽ không nghỉ học, thưa cô." – Sinbad thở ra một hơi mát mẻ, dường như hắn đã nhận ra âm mưu của cô. Ủa mà…

"Cái kiểu xưng hô gì kỳ quái thế kia?"

"Tại không thích làm em của em." – Hắn cười trong khi mặt cô đỏ bừng bừng, chuẩn bị tặng cho hắn một trái cầu lửa ngay tức thì. Nhưng đột nhiên hắn nhìn qua vai cô đăm đăm nên theo phản xạ, cô cũng xoay người lại và phát hiện tụi nhỏ đang nhìn 'cô' một lần nữa…à không, nhìn 'họ' bằng một ánh mắt quái dị như thể cô đang làm trò điên với cái gã này.

"A hèm…" – Maeve tằng hắng rồi nhấn vai buộc hắn ngồi xuống chỗ đã chỉ định trước bước trở lại bục giảng. Sự hiện diện của hắn làm ảnh hưởng đến sự tôn nghiêm của cô quá chừng quá đất – "Các em mở vở bài tập ra nào. Hai hôm trước cô đã dặn các em chép thuộc lòng năm loại bùa chú thông dụng, mấy đứa đã làm chưa?"

Cô nói rồi bước đến nghía nhanh tập của tụi nó. Rất tốt, tất cả đều tự giác. Ánh mắt cô liếc sang cái tên đang ngơ ngác ngồi cuối bàn.

"Sinbad, em làm bài chưa?"

Hắn nhìn cô trân trối, ấp úng rõ ràng là hắn không nhớ làm bài tập. Cũng phải thôi, hắn còn không biết có sự tồn tại của đống bài đó thì làm sao mà nhớ cho được. Nhưng cô mặc kệ cái lý do lý trấu đó và tiếp tục hạch sách hắn.

"Em chưa làm bài thì phải chịu phạt, không được đi học hôm nay. Về đi!"

"Anh phản đối!" – Sinbad đứng dậy, nhíu mày bất mãn – "Cô lấy công báo thù riêng. Anh đóng tiền học rồi mà định huỵch tiền anh."

"Tôi không có." – Maeve bực bội chối, nhưng có vẻ như việc này sẽ không đi đâu tới đâu. Cô xoay lại nhìn đám học trò, không thể để tụi nó có ý nghĩ sai lệch về hình tượng của cô được – "Nếu em không chịu về nhà thì tôi phạt em đứng xách hai thùng nước."

Sinbad nhìn cô chằm chằm. Đó là ánh mắt không phục, là ánh mắt bất mãn mà lần cuối cùng cô nhìn thấy…hắn đã đè cô ra cưỡng hun. Maeve lùi lại, một tay luồn ra sau lưng với mấy tia điện xẹt. Hắn mà tấn công là cô sẽ cho hắn biết tay liền.

Nhưng rồi trong mấy mươi giây nghẹt thở, đấu tranh bằng ánh mắt ghìm ghìm nhau đó thì đột nhiên hắn xìu xuống, thở dài và gãi gãi mái tóc ướt nhẹp.

"Anh được chọn chỗ đứng phạt chứ hả?"

"C-cái gì?" – Maeve lắp bắp rồi trước khi cô kịp trả lời hắn đã chỉ vào một góc tường ngay sau bàn dạy học của cô.

"Anh chọn chỗ đó." – Nói rồi không đợi cô cho phép, hắn đã te te đi ra ngoài và một lát sau thì trở về với hai thùng nước. Ngoài trời vẫn đang mưa và dĩ nhiên một lần nữa hắn lại lội sình vô lớp học. Chưa kể giờ thì cô phải vừa dạy vừa canh chừng hắn vì cảm giác bị dòm chòng chọc vào sau lưng thật chẳng dễ chịu chút nào. Tệ hơn nữa là cứ mỗi lần cô xoay lại đều trông thấy hắn đắm đuối nhìn cô với một nụ cười mơ màng đến quái gở. _Bộ bị phạt vui đến vậy sao?_

Maeve thở dài. Cô ghét trời mưa. Cô ghét hắn.

**~ Còn tiếp…**

—

**A/N: **Phản công rồi ha, chiến thuật đầu tiên trong kế hoạch theo đuổi nàng là ăn vạ, ăn vạ và ăn vạ =)) phải biết nhịn nhục để đạt thành việc lớn ha. Không thể vụ gì cũng đè người ta ra hun rồi mong người ta thay đổi ý định được. Phải như vầy nè, nhẫn nhịn chịu đựng khi người ta không nói phải trái =)) Em người yêu đúng là rất khó chìu, nhưng ai biểu làm sai thì phải chịu. Và đây chỉ là bước khởi đầu trong hành trình gian khổ giành lại tình yêu của anh thuyền trưởng.

À, có ai đã trở thành fangirl của Dermott chưa? Đây không phải là lần cuối cùng Dermott sẽ bán đứng Maeve đâu nha. =))

Cuối cùng, nhớ share link cho bạn bè biết nếu bạn thích fic này. =))


	4. Tiến hai bước, lùi một bước

**CHƯƠNG 4: TIẾN HAI BƯỚC, LÙI MỘT BƯỚC**

Dermott mò mẫm xoay nắm cửa rồi bước vào nhà sau một ngày lên núi hái thuốc từ lúc sáng sớm đến khi nhá nhem tối. Trời hôm nay vẫn mưa suốt nên dù cố cách mấy, người cậu vẫn ướt chèm nhẹp. Những lúc như thế này, cậu thắm thía cái nỗi căm thù mùa mưa của chị cậu ghê gớm.

"Đứng yên!"

Một giọng nói của ai đó ra lệnh. Theo phản xạ Dermott đưa hai tay lên đầu mà quên mất tiêu là phải xác định kẻ đó là ai trước.

"Bỏ tay xuống đi! Cởi giày ra!"

Dermott răm rắp làm theo và chỉ sau khi cậu trút xong hai đôi giày sũng nước ra thì cậu mới ngẩng lên nhìn kẻ đang ra lệnh nãy giờ.

"S-Sinbad?"

Thuyền trưởng gật đầu thản nhiên còn Dermott thì càu nhàu quăng tọt đôi giày qua một bên.

"Sao anh phả -"

"Đã nói là không được trây trét sình mà! Coi kìa…đôi giày của cậu lại làm dơ nhà. Tôi mới lau đó."

Sinbad nhón chân nhảy qua những chỗ trên sàn còn ướt rồi đến lụm lại đôi giày của Dermott, sắp ngay ngắn vào kệ. Đến lúc này cậu trai trẻ mới để ý thần tượng một thời của cậu bây giờ đang cầm trên tay cây chổi lau nhà với một cây chổi lông gà vắt trên cổ áo phía sau lưng. Trông anh ta hài hết sức.

Tiếng cười khẽ vụt ra khỏi cổ họng của cậu trước khi Dermott kịp đưa hai tay lên miệng chặn lại với vẻ khổ sở, không đành lòng làm tổn thương thêm danh dự của thuyền trưởng.

"Tôi biết bộ dạng tôi bây giờ trông rất tức cười. Cậu không cần phải nín đâu." – Sinbad đảo mắt rồi lại một lần nữa hươ cây chổi lau nhà xuống sàn, nơi đã bị chiếc giày của Dermott làm bẩn – "Biết sao được…chị của cậu phạt tôi lau lớp. Đó là sau khi đã phạt tôi đứng xách hai xô nước suốt buổi học vì tội không làm bài dù tôi chẳng biết là bài gì."

Sinbad thở dài vừa lúc bị Dermott giựt cây chổi khỏi tay anh.

"Để đấy tôi làm cho. Việc này vốn là của tôi. Chắc tại chị tôi muốn chơi anh nên mới bắt anh làm vậy. Ngày thường những việc này cũng là của các thủy thủ làm, anh không quen đâu."

Sinbad giựt lại cây chổi nhanh chóng với một nụ cười khinh khỉnh trên môi – "Không cần! Từ năm mười hai tuổi khi bước chân lên con tàu đầu tiên thì tôi đã phải nai lưng ra cọ sàn tàu suốt ba năm sau đó đấy." – Anh dừng một lát, ánh mắt ngó lên lầu rồi lại xoay sang Dermott – "Với lại tôi không muốn chị cậu có cớ nói tôi lười biếng rồi đuổi tôi khỏi đây."

Anh cười khẽ. Dermott biết rằng không thể cản anh nên cũng ngoan ngoãn chui lên một bậc cầu thang rồi ngồi vắt vẻo xem thuyền trưởng làm việc nhà. Bây giờ thì Sinbad đã bắt đầu chuyển sang lau mấy kệ sách và bàn học.

"Này…đến chuyện tạp vụ này anh cũng phải làm sao?"

"Tiện tay thôi." – Sinbad trả lời tỉnh rụi, vẫn giữ nụ cười trên môi – "Tôi cũng muốn lớp học của cô ấy sạch sẽ. Như vậy dạy học cũng thoải mái hơn." – Rồi bất chợt anh dừng lại, xoay sang cậu trai trẻ, mím môi và đặt một câu hỏi khá bất ngờ – "Hỏi thật lòng…Cậu nghĩ tôi có thể thành công không? Tôi…ý là…ừm…chuyện ờ của tôi và Maeve?"

"Chắc là được." – Dermott nháy mắt – "Bác Dim Dim tin anh, đã tận tay gửi thư nhờ tôi giúp anh mà. Và chính bản thân tôi cũng tin anh. Nói ra chắc rất buồn cười nhưng tôi vẫn có cái cảm giác kỳ lạ rằng anh sẽ là anh rể tương lai của tôi."

Lúc nói gửi thư cho Bryn là Dermott đã nói dối Maeve, thật ra từ khi rời khỏi tàu cậu vẫn chưa có dịp liên lạc với cô ấy cũng như bất kỳ ai trên tàu Nomad. Lẽ ra Maeve đã phải phát hiện rằng một con tàu nay đây mai đó thì không thể có địa chỉ cố định để gửi thư, nhưng chắc lúc đó chị cậu đang bấn loạn và bỏ sót chi tiết nhỏ ấy. Rồi cậu nhớ lại cái hôm Sinbad đột nhiên gõ cửa nhà cậu và cầm theo lá thư của bác Dim Dim trên tay. Trong thư giải thích rằng bác Dim Dim đã trở về Basra sau khi Maeve giết được Rumina. Do lời nguyền bị hóa giải nên bác được giải phóng và hiện đang ở cùng bà Caipra. Rồi Sinbad đến tìm bác giúp đỡ…và vì Dim Dim tin rằng hai người họ có mối liên hệ đặc biệt nên bác hy vọng họ có thêm một cơ hội để hàn gắn. Vậy là bác đã dùng phép đưa Sinbad đến đây…

"Dù chỉ trong ba tháng?" – Câu hỏi của thuyền trưởng bất chợt lôi cậu về với hiện tại. Dermott ngớ ra một hồi mới nhớ lại được đoạn hội thoại trước đó giữa họ. Cậu chớp chớp mắt, gãi gãi đầu ra chiều suy nghĩ đăm chiêu nhưng thật ra chẳng nghĩ được gì ráo – "…cái đó thì chỉ có chị tôi mới trả lời được. Nhưng có gì phải gấp gáp? Hết khóa học thì đóng thêm tiền thôi. Chừng nào còn tôi ở đây thì tôi bảo đảm chị ấy sẽ không thể vuột khỏi tầm mắt của anh. Trừ phi…chị ấy yêu một người khác."

Sinbad gật đầu, mỉm cười có phần gượng gạo với câu trả lời của Dermott. Cậu trai nhíu mày.

"Tôi đùa thôi. Chắc không bị ai hớp hồn nhanh như vậy đâu. Nhưng anh đúng là cần phải đẩy nhanh tiến độ đeo đuổi. Cứ cái đà này thì cả đời anh cũng chỉ được làm lao công cho chị ấy thôi. Chắc tôi phải ra tay làm vài chuyện…." – Nói rồi Dermott đảo mắt nhìn quanh và dừng lại ở cây chổi đang dựng cạnh Sinbad – "Anh có chín chục đồng Dinar ở đây không?"

Sinbad lắc đầu còn Dermott thì nhíu mày cắn móng tay một lúc trước khi cậu nháy mắt với anh – "Tôi cho anh vay nha. Mai anh trả lại cho tôi cả vốn lẫn lời với giá hữu nghị 10% một ngày."

"Sao cắt cổ vậy? Mà tôi mượn tiền của cậu làm gì chứ?" – Sinbad càu nhàu, đứng chống nạnh trong khi Dermott suỵt anh rồi mò mò trong túi móc ra một bịch tiền. Cậu đếm đếm gì đó rồi cười ranh mãnh trước khi dõng dạc gọi to tên của Maeve. Ngay lập tức cô gái hớt hải xông ra khỏi phòng và lao xuống tìm cậu em trai như một ngọn lửa đỏ xoẹt qua.

"Dermott! Có chuyện gì? Em bị làm sao hả? Đau gì? Ở đâu?"

Cậu nhóc có vẻ hơi đỏ mặt và đẩy Maeve ra trước khi cô kịp lột áo nó kiểm tra – "Chị à…không phải chuyện đó. Em gọi chị là vì em muốn báo với chị rằng em đã nhận thêm học phí của anh Sinbad."

"Cái gì?" – Maeve lập tức dạt xa thằng nhỏ ra và ném về phía Sinbad một ánh mắt buộc tội đại loại như anh-lại-thổi-bùa-gì-nó-nữa-hả?

Trong lúc Sinbad còn đang ấp a ấp úng, không biết nên trả lời làm sao thì Dermott đã nhào vô chen giữa hai người.

"Là vầy…anh Sinbad nói với em là ảnh bị chị phạt vì không làm bài. Chị phạt là đúng rồi đó chị. Nhưng mà nếu hôm sau ảnh vẫn không làm bài thì đâu thể ngày nào cũng phạt ảnh. Người ta dị nghị đó…sẽ nói chị dạy dở ẹc. Bởi vậy nên em mới nói ảnh nên đóng tiền học phụ đạo để chị dạy kèm cho ảnh buổi tối sau giờ tan học."

Dermott cười cười chớp chớp mắt ngây thơ trong khi Maeve đứng sững như bị sét đánh. Rõ ràng cô gái đang không trong tâm trạng đón nhận hung tin khi phải tiếp tục đối mặt với Sinbad cả ngày lẫn đêm. Maeve rít qua kẽ răng, liếc nó chằm chằm

"Ý em là…chị 'lại' không có quyền từ chối phải không? Lần này em 'lại' nhận bao nhiêu tháng học phí hả?" – Cô nheo mắt nhìn thằng em. Nó lắc lắc đầu và thì thầm một con số nào đó mà Maeve chỉ có thể trợn mắt phản ứng lại, rồi bỏ đi thẳng một nước lên lầu, vừa đi vừa giơ hai tay lên lầm bầm nguyền rủa cái gì đó đại loại như cô sẽ chết sớm vì nó.

"Vậy là đồng ý ha chị! Bắt đầu từ ngày mai ha!"

Đợi Maeve hoàn toàn khuất bóng sau cánh cửa gỗ, Dermott quay sang nhăn răng cười với Sinbad.

"Ráng mà nắm bắt cơ hội tôi tạo cho anh đó."

"Cám ơn!" – Giờ thì thuyền trưởng đã hiểu ý cậu trai trẻ. Anh giơ tay ra bắt lấy tay nó.

"Đừng nói vậy! Ngày mai anh nhớ trả tôi chín mươi chín đồng Dinar nghen. Mà thôi bo luôn một đồng lẻ nhe, một trăm đồng chẵn."

Nụ cười trên môi Sinbad tắt ngúm. Nó làm thiệt hả? Nó tính lãi cắt cổ anh như vậy đó hả? Trông nó có chỗ nào giống em vợ tương lai của anh không? Sinbad đảo mắt…thôi thì dù sao cái đó cũng là cái giá quá rẻ để đổi thêm thời gian với Maeve.

**-o-**

Sáng hôm sau thời tiết khá đẹp và Maeve cũng lên lớp sớm nên cô khá bất ngờ khi phát hiện ra Sinbad đã có mặt từ bao giờ. Hắn đang đứng dựa trước cửa, miệng ngậm cọng rơm với vẻ buồn chán, hai tay khoanh trước ngực.

"A…chào em!" – Sinbad gỡ cọng rơm ra khỏi miệng, nở nụ cười rộng toác với cô. Maeve đảo mắt, chỉnh.

"Chào 'cô'!"

Hắn huýt sáo, phớt lờ như không nghe thấy rồi tiếp tục lôi từ trong túi ra một đóa hồng đỏ rực, dúi vào tay cô.

"Tặng em!"

Maeve không nói không rằng, cũng chẳng buồn nhìn đến đóa hoa, nhận lấy rồi chuyền nó vào sọt rác gần nhất.

"Này -"

"Với một kẻ đang huyênh hoang tuyên bố sẽ theo đuổi tôi thì thật thất bại khi hắn không biết tôi ghét nhất là hoa hồng." – Maeve cắt ngang, vẻ khinh khỉnh ra mặt.

"Nhưng rõ ràng ở nhà bác Dim Dim…và lần đầu tiên anh gặp em…em đang ở trong một vườn hồng mà."

"Bác Dim Dim thích không có nghĩa là tôi thích. Nếu anh tiếc thì cứ mang đóa hoa đó đi mà tặng bác ấy!"

Sinbad mím chặt môi như định nói gì thêm nữa, nhưng rồi hắn dằn lại và hất mặt, bước băng ngang qua Maeve, vào lớp. Chẳng mấy chốc, hắn đã lấy lại nụ cười tươi rói và xem như chẳng có chuyện gì xảy ra.

"Hôm nay anh tới sớm ha. Chờ cô mở cửa lâu quá chừng."

"Tôi cũng định hỏi…sao hôm nay em đến sớm quá vậy?"

"Anh không muốn bị phạt." – Hắn mỉm cười, ánh mắt ráo hoảnh trông chẳng giống gì là thức trắng nguyên đêm cả. Nói rồi hắn bước thẳng đến chỗ ngồi và ngoan ngoãn lôi tập vở ra trình diện trước mặt cô – "Anh làm bài rồi nè. Cô có cần kiểm tra không?"

Maeve nghi ngờ, nhấc một quyển tập lên… Khóe môi của cô cong lên, run run và thở dài thườn thượt, rõ ràng hắn đã có sự chuẩn bị mà có lẽ kẻ đứng đằng sau là thằng em trai yêu quý của cô. Maeve bỏ quyển tập xuống, không nói không rằng bước ra cửa đứng, chờ đón các học sinh khác. Vả lại chẳng thể bắt bẻ được gì thì ít ra cũng không thở chung cùng một bầu không khí.

Nhưng Sinbad không bỏ cuộc, hắn lại lù lù xuất hiện từ sau lưng cô, một tay tựa lên cửa đứng chống nạnh. Hơi thở nóng hổi của hắn phà vào mang tai của cô.

"Bữa giờ mình vẫn chưa có lần nào nghiêm túc ngồi xuống nói chuyện, Maeve à…"

"Không còn gì để nói. Nếu không phải là chuyện bài tập, tôi không có gì để nói." – Maeve cắt ngang, dịch một chân ra xa chỗ của anh. Sinbad sấn tới thêm một bước, cất giọng trầm trầm.

"Anh nghĩ anh chính thức nợ em một lời xin lỗi sau những điều anh đã cư xử không phải với em. Có thể anh đã có những hành động sai lầm nhưng cảm giác của anh là thật. Anh…không yêu cầu em phải đáp lại tình cảm của anh ngay lập tức. Nhưng ít ra…hãy cho anh cơ hội làm bạn lại với em, được không?"

Maeve cười nhạt – "Phải rồi, ai thì anh cũng nói vậy. Ban đầu là yêu cầu làm bạn, sau đó là yêu cầu được hun hít sờ mó, rồi sau đó nữa là yêu cầu được chui vô quần của người ta chứ gì?" – Cô hy vọng hắn hiểu đó là câu trả lời không vì thật sự…cô không còn được một gam nào lòng tin ở hắn nên lại càng không thể làm bạn.

Đáp lại phản ứng của Maeve, Sinbad c trông như thể hắn vừa bị đứt mạch máu nào đó, mặt hắn đỏ gay cả lên như những quả cà chua chín. Hắn vùi mặt vào hai tay thở dài thườn thượt rồi trách một cách yếu ớt.

"Sao mà…em có thể thốt ra những lời đó vậy? Cái thể loại phụ nữ nào mà lại đi nói chuyện kiểu đó chứ? Anh mà là phụ huynh…chắc chắn sẽ không gửi con cho em."

Cô đảo mắt, hai má hơi ửng hồng. Hậu quả của việc ở trên một con tàu toàn những gã thô lỗ không là vậy nè, lúc trước cô đâu có như vậy. Nhưng không thể để hắn bắt bẻ được, cô càu nhàu vặn lại – "Đâu ai ép anh phải chịu đựng tôi."

"Biết sao được, tại anh yêu em mà." – Sinbad lắc lắc đầu, thốt ra một cách bất lực điều nghe như sự thật hiển nhiên đó. Hắn đâu có ngờ trong một thoáng thái độ đó của hắn đã khiến trái tim bé nhỏ của Maeve bị chao động. Nhưng rồi nhanh chóng, cô lấy lại tự chủ và một lần nữa tạo khoảng cách giữa cô và hắn, rồi đánh trống lãng.

"Sao giờ này tụi nhỏ vẫn chưa đến ta? Ngày thường tụi nó đúng giờ lắm."

Vừa kết thúc xong câu ấy thì Ariana hớt hải chạy tới ngay trước mặt cô. Nó cuống quýt cả lên, không kịp nói gì cả mà chụp lấy tay của cô kéo đi băng băng.

"Nhanh lên cô ơi…cứu mạng…cứu…"

Nghe đến đấy, Sinbad đã vội bay lại, chụp tay con bé.

"Cứu ai?"

"A-Aroosa…. Nó té xuống sông rồi. Hồi nãy tụi em đang t-tới…trên đường tới lớp thì…thì…cái khăn tay của em bị gió thổi mắc trên một ngọn cỏ gần sông. Aroo-roosa nói là sẽ lụm giúp em…nhưng nó té…Hisham với Badr tới rồi…mà hông…hông có cứu được…nó bị cuốn…Cô ơi, cứu…cứu nó nha cô."

Con bé không cần phải yêu cầu lần hai vì Sinbad vừa nghe đến đoạn đó là đã vụt chạy biến đi. Không mất thời giờ, Maeve nhấc Ariana lên trên tay rồi ẵm nó rượt theo anh. Con sông nằm ở gần lớp học, chỉ cách đó chừng năm phút đi bộ nhưng sức nặng trên tay đã khiến Sinbad bỏ xa cô nhưng mãi một lúc sau Maeve mới sực nhớ ra là cô có thể dùng phép dịch chuyển tức thời để tới đó. Nên khi Maeve và Ariana biến đến nơi thì đã thấy Sinbad nhảy ùm xuống sông, quạt mạnh cánh tay tới chỗ con bé. Trông hắn còn khẩn trương hơn cả cô…và trong một vài giây hiếm hoi hắn cho cô lại sự ngưỡng mộ tinh thần vì nghĩa quên thân đó của hắn. Như ngày xưa cô đã từng. Biết đâu chừng…hắn vẫn chưa đến nỗi hết thuốc chữa.

Trên bờ Hisham và Badr cũng la í ới cổ vũ cho hắn khi thấy hắn lội ngược dòng, đánh vật với những luồng nước dữ và đá ngầm để nắm được Aroosa. Cùng lúc đó, Ariana níu chặt cổ áo của Maeve, tay con bé run run khi nó dõi mắt xem liệu Sinbad đã cứu được em nó. Và may làm sao…tất cả đồng loạt thở phào nhẹ nhõm khi chàng thủy thủ đã nắm được vai Aroosa và từ từ cặp cổ, đưa nó trở lại bờ.

Như vậy cũng chưa hết nguy hiểm vì khi Sinbad đưa được con bé lên thì mặt mày nó đã trắng bệch. Không để mất thời gian, Sinbad đặt nó xuống rồi chỉnh tư thế, làm liền một loạt động tác hà hơi thổi vào miệng nó, tay thì ấn liên tục vào ngực để kích phổi cho nó. Được vài phút Aroosa từ từ có phản ứng. Con bé ho một tràng sặc sụa, nước trào ra khỏi miệng nó trước khi nó mở mắt ra, mỉm một nụ cười nhẹ với Sinbad và ảo mắt một vòng sang những người xung quanh.

Maeve đặt Ariana xuống đất rồi cũng lao đến cạnh Aroosa, giúp cô bé ngồi dậy trong khi mấy đứa khác bu lại, reo hò mừng rỡ, có đứa lại sụt sùi nước mắt nữa.

"Em làm cô lo quá! Lần sau đừng nghịch dại như vậy nữa. Em đâu có biết bơi…nếu không phải Sinbad cứu em kịp thời thì mọi người đã mất em rồi."

Cô trách yêu, khóe mắt hơi đỏ một chút dù đó là những giọt nước mắt vui mừng. Maeve xoay sang định cám ơn Sinbad thì thấy Ariana đã làm điều đó.

"Cám ơn anh Sinbad."

"Không có gì." – Sinbad xoa đầu bé chị, nhìn lấm lét rồi khều khều nó – "À này…em có một đồng Dinar ở đó không?"

Maeve nhướn mày, hắn lại định bày trò gì vậy?

"Em không có. Nhưng chắc ba má em có đó."

"Vậy em xin ba má một đồng hen. Xem như trả công cho anh đã cứu Aroosa."

"Dạ! Ngày mai em đem cho anh nha."

"Sinbad!" – Maeve đứng phắt dậy, gầm gừ rồi kéo hắn sang một góc khuất. Bao nhiêu ý nghĩ tốt đẹp cho hành động cao thượng này của hắn chợt bay biến hẳn trong đầu cô – "Anh nghĩ anh đang làm cái gì vậy? Thề có Merlin…anh yêu cầu một đứa nhỏ trả tiền cho anh chỉ vì anh vô tình cứu được em gái nó hả?"

"Không phải anh – "

"Anh còn có thể hèn hạ hơn nữa hay không?"

"Anh chỉ là -"

"Đủ rồi! Tôi không muốn thấy mặt anh nữa. Anh đi đi cho khuất mắt tôi."

"Khoan đã Maeve!" – Sinbad vội chụp lấy tay cô khi Maeve toan bước đi và ngay lập tức hắn buông ra, nhảy bật lùi lại, giấu tay sau lưng khi Maeve quắc mắt nhìn hắn, vẻ mặt trông có chút hoảng loạn và đau đớn. Rồi hắn hạ giọng khẩn thiết – "Có thể em thấy không quen với chuyện anh làm…nhưng chuyện này rất phức tạp và anh có lý do của anh, Maeve à…Anh…anh…tóm lại nó chắc chắn không phải như điều em đang nghĩ."

"Vậy lý do đó là gì?" – Cô khoanh hai tay, nhíu mày vặn lại nhưng hắn chỉ khẽ lắc đầu, mấp máy cái gì đó nhẹ như hơi thở đến nỗi cô suýt chẳng nghe được.

"Anh không thể nói được. Ít ra là không phải bây giờ…Nhưng em phải tin anh, Maeve."

Khóe môi của cô cong lên với vẻ khinh khỉnh. Lý do của hắn là không có lý do gì cả. ___Tào lao!_ Nếu trước đây cô đã không cho hắn cơ hội, điều gì khiến hắn nghĩ bây giờ cô sẽ làm như vậy. Maeve, một lần nữa, xoay lưng lại và bước đi mà không thèm nhìn hắn tới nửa con mắt.

"Em phải tin anh, Maeve…"

******~ Còn tiếp…**

—

******A/N: **Nếu các bạn muốn biết vì sao Sinbad phải làm vậy thì…hãy chờ xem những chap sau =)) Câu trả lời sẽ không hiển hiện ngay đâu. Nhưng mà Dermott đáng yêu chứ nhỉ?

Và…mình rất có hứng thú muốn biết sau những diễn tiến của chương này, liệu sự ủng hộ của dư luận đã nghiêng về Sinbad hay vẫn còn ở phe của Maeve. Cùng chọn phe nào! =))


	5. Chuyên gia tư vấn tình yêu

**CHƯƠNG 5: CHUYÊN GIA TƯ VẤN TÌNH YÊU**

Buổi học hôm đó trôi qua nhạt nhẽo khi tất cả cùng trở về lớp và tiếp tục bài học của họ, tất cả bao gồm Sinbad. Hắn vẫn như một con ma cứ lẽo đẽo bám theo cô, và dù cô đã tuyên bố không muốn thấy hắn, gã vô liêm sỉ đó vẫn mặt dày giả điếc. Trong khi đó, cô lại không thể đuổi hắn đi cũng vì…cái lý do tài chính chết tiệt của Dermott.

Sau khi tan học, Maeve có lượn một vòng qua chợ để mua thức ăn chuẩn bị buổi tối. Lúc ghé ngang sạp trái cây của đôi vợ chồng già, cô có dừng lại ủng hộ một ký táo và được cho biết cô rất may mắn, vì táo này xém nữa hôm qua đã bị ngập nước mưa mà úng. Rất may cho hai vợ chồng vì có một chàng trai trẻ đã giúp họ nâng cái xe lên khỏi hố bùn. Không khó để Maeve đoán ra nhân vật chính trong câu chuyện kia là ai sau sự việc vác bùn trét lớp hôm qua của ai kia, và lẽ ra đó đã là một kết thúc có hậu vì ít ra hắn cũng không nói dối, nhưng rồi thì cô cứ phải hỏi thêm một câu nữa…

"Để tôi đoán nhé…người thanh niên tốt bụng đó đã lấy tiền công một đồng Dinar phải không?"

"Sao cô giáo biết hay vậy? Nhưng tụi tôi thấy vậy là rẻ đó. Cậu ấy vì giúp chúng tôi mà dầm mưa suốt cả nửa tiếng chứ ít gì."

"Ồ…theo quan điểm của tôi thì giúp người là chẳng vụ lợi cơ." – Maeve cười nhạt, nhận lấy bịch táo bỏ vào giỏ rồi dợm quay lưng đi khi một câu nói khác đã giữ chân cô lại.

"Nhưng…cậu ấy sau đó đã bỏ năm đồng Dinar mua giúp tôi những trái táo bị úng và dập. Số tiền đó thậm chí còn hơn số mà cậu ấy yêu cầu tôi trả." – Người phụ nữ kể lại. Maeve nhướn mày. Khoan đã. Vậy nghĩa là sao?

Đúng lúc đó, ở sạp bán thịt kế bên bà chủ cũng chen vào góp vui vài câu – "Mọi người đang nói tới chàng trai mới dọn tới phải không? Cậu ấy tốt lắm nhe. Hôm trước có giúp tôi sửa lại cái máng xối bị dột với một đồng Dinar thôi, còn chi phí vật liệu và nhân công là cậu ấy lo hết. Bác hàng xóm cạnh nhà tôi cũng vậy, mới vừa rồi con chim vàng anh nhà ổng bị sổ lồng, ổng cưng nó như trứng nên cứ tưởng chuyến này tiêu rồi. Không ngờ chàng thanh niên một đồng đó đã xuất hiện và bỏ ra nguyên đêm đi tìm con chim cho bác ấy. Hôm sau đã đưa được nó về bình an. Thử mà nghĩ coi…dạng người như vậy có phải rất hiếm không? Chỉ làm việc thiện với một đồng mà thôi."

Bà kết luận và nhận được mấy cái gật đầu tấm tắc đồng ý của những tiểu thương bên cạnh. Rồi thì sau đó tình hình trở nên hỗn loạn khi các bà mẹ khác bay vào câu chuyện và tranh thủ hỏi thăm thêm thông tin về chàng trai một đồng hiếm có khó tìm đó, hy vọng sẽ nhanh chóng tuyển được rể cho mình. Maeve nghĩ cô nên rút lui từ thời điểm ấy là hơn. Chuyện của Sinbad càng lúc càng khó hiểu. Nhiều người làm chứng cho hắn như vậy nên không lý nào là giả…nhưng tại sao? Tại sao Sinbad cần một đồng đó? Nếu hắn không phải vì tiền thì vì cái gì chứ? Vẻ hụt hẫng ban đầu giờ trở thành sự hiếu kỳ và có một chút gì đó bứt rứt khó chịu trong cô. Maeve cố bỏ ngoài tai những điều đã nghe và muốn quên chuyện đó đi nhưng cô không thể. Như có gì đó buộc cô phải bước tiếp, phải tìm hiểu dù chính bản thân cô cũng không rõ phải làm vậy vì mục đích gì.

Cô bước ra về, lòng mông lung khó tả.

**-o-**

Mặt trời buổi chiều như một khối cầu đỏ rực hừng hực lao mình xuống biển cả, mang theo cả mảng trời loang lổ màu hồng cam theo cùng với nó. Từ đằng xa, một con hải âu cô đơn đang chao cánh lượn sát xuống mặt biển và quắp lên một con cá nhỏ vùng vẫy bất lực trong gọng kềm của chiếc mỏ sắt rồi đập cánh bay hút đi. Sinbad sải những bước dài đi dọc bờ biển vắng, hít vào những hơi muối mặn chát và phóng tầm mắt ra xa, cố trải lòng hòa cùng thiên nhiên. Không có ai ở đây cả, chỉ có anh và biển. Thế rồi chóng thôi, sẽ chỉ còn lại mình anh khi bóng đêm ùa tới trải tấm áo đen kịt xấu xí của nó lên mặt biển xanh bao la. Sớm thôi, tất cả chỉ còn lại mình anh và cô đơn.

Sinbad ngồi thịch xuống bãi cát vàng, chốc chốc lại vùi tay vốc một nắm cát trong vô thức nhưng những hạt cát cứ trôi tuột ra kẽ ngón tay anh, rớt trở lại xuống đất. Thuyền trưởng suy nghĩ rất nhiều nhưng cũng có vẻ như anh đã chẳng nghĩ được gì cả. Từ khi anh đến đây, anh đã rất cố gắng, cố gắng và cố gắng làm lành với cô nhưng Maeve không chấp nhận anh. Giờ thì hiểu lầm của họ lại càng sâu đậm hơn chỉ vì những đồng xu đó…Maeve không hiểu, cô ấy sẽ không hiểu. Nhưng đó không phải lỗi của cô nếu anh không nói cho cô biết. Phần lớn là vì anh không muốn cái nguyên do thực sự làm ảnh hưởng đến quyết định và phán đoán của cô trong chuyện giữa họ. Vấn đề là…anh không biết anh còn gắng gượng được bao lâu trước khi Maeve chịu tha thứ và quay về bên anh. Có thể nó sẽ xảy ra, có thể sẽ không bao giờ xảy ra. Anh mím chặt môi, nghe mặn đắng với suy nghĩ cuối cùng đó. Một tay anh bâng quơ lụm hòn sỏi nhỏ rồi ném ra biển. Tiếng 'tủm' nhỏ vang lên khi hòn sỏi chạm nước và chìm nghỉm. Bất chợt Sinbad có cảm giác…tình cảnh hiện giờ của anh cũng chẳng khác hòn sỏi nhỏ đó là bao. Bất lực và bị nhận chìm trong những lo toan và đau khổ.

"Một đồng Dinar và anh nói cho tôi biết anh đang nghĩ gì."

Sinbad ngẩng đầu lên nơi có tiếng nói bất ngờ kia. Dermott đang đứng nhìn anh cười nhăn răng. Thuyền trưởng khẽ lắc đầu.

"Trông tôi giống dạng sẽ vì tiền mà bán đứng bản thân sao?" – Anh đùa, gặng nở một nụ cười méo xệch. Chuyện đó chắc không qua mắt được Dermott nên giờ cậu trai đã sà xuống bãi cát, ngồi cạnh anh luôn. Ánh mắt cậu dò hỏi, nhìn một lượt khắp người anh rồi nhướn mày về bàn tay trái đang bó băng trắng của Sinbad.

"À…tôi…ừm…m-mới bị bỏng. Vết thương thường thôi, không sao đâu." – Thuyền trưởng hấp tấp giải thích, cậu em gật đầu trầm ngâm một hồi rồi cất tiếng hỏi tiếp.

"Anh đang buồn chị của tôi phải không?" – Sinbad nhướn mày, và Dermott giải thích tiếp – "Tôi phát hiện có đóa hồng trong thùng rác và nghe tụi nhỏ bàn tán về chuyện anh cứu Aroosa nhưng lại bị chị tôi kéo qua một góc mắng xối xả. Hai người cãi nhau chuyện gì vậy?"

"Không có gì. Một chút hiểu lầm thôi." – Sinbad mím môi, từ chối đào sâu câu chuyện đó và chuyển hướng sang chủ đề khác – Chủ yếu là…tôi phát hiện chị cậu mất niềm tin ở tôi trầm trọng." – Anh cười. Nắng chiều nhạt hắt bóng lên gương mặt của anh, gần như che đi tất cả và chỉ để lại một nụ cười méo mó dị hợm.

Dermott gãi gãi đầu, buông tiếng thở dài – "Cũng đâu thể trách chị tôi chuyện đó…" – Sinbad gật đầu đồng ý, mấp máy hai tiếng 'tôi biết' nhẹ như hơi gió, dù không muốn nhưng anh không thể phủ nhận tất cả đều là lỗi của anh. Rồi Dermott nói tiếp – "Có bao giờ anh thử tìm hiểu nguyên nhân không, Sinbad? Nguyên nhân khiến tất cả những chuyện này xảy ra? Nhân tiện…Tôi không phải đang nói chuyện trai gái của anh. Đó chỉ là bề nổi. Tôi muốn biết có bao giờ anh nhìn lại và tự hỏi nếu anh đã nói gì đó với Maeve trước khi chị ấy mất tích, nếu anh đã làm gì đó có thể khiến chuyện khác đi, chẳng hạn?" – Cậu bổ sung.

Sinbad im lặng, ngoảnh đầu sang hướng khác, lấy tay dứ dứ mấy ngọn cỏ một cách bâng quơ. Đột nhiên anh cảm thấy như sự vật đang mờ đi trước mắt, nhập nhằng giữa những con sóng và bãi cát, giữa hiện tại và ký ức. Anh nhắm rịt mắt, nghe hơi thở như nghẹn lại ở cổ họng. Dermott vẫn đang chờ một câu trả lời nhưng Sinbad không thể cho cậu câu trả lời. Có quá nhiều thứ đến nỗi anh không biết bắt đầu từ đâu và…nếu có nói ra thì chắc gì cậu ấy đã hiểu.

"Anh đang nghĩ có nói ra thì tôi cũng không hiểu phải không?" – Dermott ngắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ của anh, khiến Sinbad chột dạ đưa một tay lên miệng, có phải anh đã nói bật ra thành tiếng tâm sự của mình không? Dermott khẽ bật ra một tiếng cười thích thú trước phản ứng của thuyền trưởng – "Đó…anh lại làm như vậy nữa. Tôi không phải Firouz, tôi không là một nhà khoa học, tôi không thể nói chính xác có phải anh có bệnh gì hay không. Nhưng Sinbad à, tôi cảm nhận được hàng rào mà anh dựng lên để bảo vệ trái tim anh. Có thể anh đã phải chịu một tổn thương nào đó trong quá khứ, chuyện gì đó tồi tệ đến nỗi anh quyết định sẽ không để nó xảy ra thêm bất kỳ lần nào nữa. Anh đã tự đeo cho bản thân một chiếc mặt nạ vui vẻ và sống lang bạt bất cần qua ngày tháng, anh quen rất nhiều nhưng chẳng ai thật sự hiểu anh vì đến bản thân anh cũng không cho họ cơ hội, anh không để bất cứ ai tiếp cận quá gần với trái tim anh. Anh sẽ đến, sẽ chào, sẽ cười, sẽ chiến đấu và chào tạm biệt trước khi người ta kịp nhận ra. Nhưng rồi anh gặp chị tôi và chuyện anh không muốn nhất đã xảy ra, anh đã…yêu chị ấy. Chỉ là cơ chế tự phòng vệ của anh quá mạnh nên anh không dám nói ra sự thật cho đến khi quá muộn. Có đúng không?"

Sinbad ấp úng, vặn vẹo đôi tay đến muốn nát. Chẳng có lời nào của Dermott là sai cả…Chẳng có lời nào là sai. Dermott tiếp tục, vẫn với vẻ mặt nghiêm chỉnh ấy.

"Và rồi khi chị tôi ra đi thì anh lại càng bị tổn thương hơn nữa, và vì càng tổn thương anh lại càng khép kín trái tim. Chuyện đó thể hiện qua hành động của anh và những cô gái ở mỗi cảng cũng như sự nông nỗi và vô tình của anh với kẻ thù trong trận chiến. Xung quanh anh có rất nhiều bạn bè…tôi không phủ nhận điều đó, họ không chỉ là bạn, mà còn là đồng đội và gia đình của anh. Nhưng Sinbad, đằng sau những nụ cười của anh, tôi vẫn cảm nhận được sự cô đơn. Có lẽ vì cơ chế phòng vệ của anh, có lẽ vì anh không muốn tỏ ra quá mềm yếu hoặc cũng có lẽ vì anh là một thuyền trưởng nên anh không cho phép chuyện của bản thân trở thành gánh nặng của những người khác…Cứ thế anh luôn đè nén, giữ kín những tâm sự đó trong lòng. Anh có biết không… anh cô đơn ngay cả khi trông anh đang cười hạnh phúc nhất."

"Cậu nói cậu chẳng phải Firouz…nhưng Firouz chưa bao giờ nói ra được chính xác suy nghĩ của tôi như cậu." – Sinbad thì thầm, nở một nụ cười chua chát.

"Có lẽ vì tôi từng là một con chim, tôi có những giác quan nhạy bén. Tôi không giao tiếp được với anh bằng ý nghĩ như khi ở với Maeve, nhưng tôi có thể đọc được cảm giác của anh. Và cũng có lẽ vì..tôi biết một người cũng ở tình thế như anh và mức độ tổn thương của cô ấy cũng không ít hơn anh. Nhưng thôi…đó không phải câu chuyện chính hôm nay." – Cậu hươ tay diễn tả rồi một lần nữa hạ giọng thấp – "Cái quan trọng là Maeve không thấy được những điều tôi đã nói…Chị ấy chỉ thấy bề mặt của vấn đề nhưng chưa bao giờ đủ kiên nhẫn để đi sâu vào gốc rễ. Chị ấy chỉ quan sát anh qua quả cầu thủy tinh bằng những lần hiếm hoi, Maeve thấy những điều xấu anh làm…nhưng chưa bao giờ chị ấy thấy một gã thuyền trưởng say bét nhèm chạy lên boong lúc nửa đêm và ôm chầm lấy một con diều hâu, rồi nói những lời yêu thương với nó như thể gã đang tỏ tình với một cô phù thủy nào đó. Maeve không thấy lúc anh ra lệnh niêm phong cabin của chị ấy bằng một ánh mắt đỏ hoe mà anh biện hộ rằng do mất ngủ sau cả đêm chống chọi với cơn bão. Maeve không thấy có lần anh vì đuổi theo một kẻ giả mạo chị ấy mà lạc vào bẫy của con quỷ địa ngục, suýt nữa đã dùng tính mạng của bản thân để đổi lấy sự an toàn cho chị ấy. Maeve không thấy được sự hụt hẫng trong ánh mắt xanh mỗi khi vai anh vô tình chạm phải một cô gái tóc đỏ giữa phố đông người hoặc nỗi đau thoáng qua trong giọng nói của anh mỗi khi ai đó vô tình nhắc đến chữ 'phù thủy' hay tên của chị ấy. Những điều đó…Maeve không nghe không thấy, nhưng tôi có và tôi tin anh thật lòng với Maeve…"

Sinbad mỉm cười, vỗ một tay lên vai Dermott – "Cám ơn đã tin tôi." – Lần đầu tiên anh thấy nhẹ lòng như vậy, cứ như thể vừa trút xuống được một tảng đá. Không ngờ sau bao nhiêu năm tháng, đi qua nhiều chỗ và gặp biết bao nhiêu người, kẻ hiểu anh nhất hóa ra lại chính là một con chim…à không, một cậu trai trông cứ như lúc nào cũng cà rỡn mà thật ra lại là người tinh ý và hiểu chuyện nhất.

Dermott lại tiếp tục – "Tôi tin không vẫn chưa đủ. Anh phải khiến Maeve tin. Chuyện này thì tôi không thể nói giúp anh. Đừng nói là có người dạo này nghi ngờ tôi về phe kẻ địch nên không tin tôi…còn thì tôi vẫn nghĩ anh nên trực tiếp nói với Maeve."

"Cô ấy sẽ nghe sao?" – Sinbad thở hắt ra, nằm ngã vật xuống bãi cát, hai tay gối dưới đầu.

"Chị ấy dĩ nhiên là…" – Cậu kéo dài giọng nhừa nhựa – "…không nghe." – Rồi cười khúc khích khi trông thấy Sinbad đảo mắt, chẳng có vẻ gì là ngạc nhiên với đáp án đó. Dermott nhún vai – "Nhưng đó là vì chị ấy có thành kiến với anh, và cũng vì đó là bản tính của Maeve. Chị ấy là dạng người sống khép kín, anh hiểu không? Maeve sẽ không chủ động làm quen hoặc tìm hiểu người khác nếu chị ấy cho rằng việc đó là phí thời gian và không đáng công sức bỏ ra. Một dạng con gái thoáng nhìn thì có vẻ kiêu căng nhưng thực chất là đang tìm kiếm ai đó đủ quan tâm để trải lòng trước, đủ kiên nhân để chờ chị ấy mở cửa thế giới của chính mình. Nên nếu anh thật sự muốn tìm lại lòng tin của Maeve thì phải khiến chị tôi hiểu con người thật của anh. Phải mở miệng ra nói chứ đừng ôm khư khư bí mật rồi trông chờ Maeve tự hiểu, chị ấy sẽ không bao giờ hiểu. Có phải ai cũng được tinh tế như tôi đâu chứ."

Sinbad ho khục khặc với mấy lời cuối của cậu trẻ…nhưng Dermott có vẻ phớt lờ, cho rằng đó là chuyện hiển nhiên nên vẫn tiếp tục hểnh mũi tự hào khi lên lớp được thuyền trưởng. Lời của Dermott không phải không có lý và dù thời gian anh quen Maeve không lâu nhưng cũng đủ để Sinbad nhận ra cái tính e dè khi tiếp xúc với người lạ của cô ấy. Cũng nhờ vậy mà hồi đó tần suất lên cơn đau tim của thuyền trưởng giảm đi mỗi khi cô phớt lờ những ánh mắt đưa tình của mấy gã trai ở cảng.

Mà…với cô bây giờ thì anh có khác gì một người lạ chứ? Tiếp cận cô bây giờ còn khó hơn lên trời.

Sinbad thở dài thườn thượt rồi thểu não than thở với cậu em vợ tương lai – "Nhưng làm sao tạo lòng tin nếu đến chuyện nhỏ như tặng hoa và xin lỗi mà chị cậu cũng không chấp nhận chứ?…Cô ấy làm khó tôi quá chừng. Phụ nữ nào mà không thích được tặng hoa chứ? Nhất là hoa hồng."

"Anh mới nói cái gì? Tặng hoa hồng hả?" – Dermott tới lúc đó lập tức phá ra cười sằng sặc – "Trời đất quỷ thần ơi…anh ngây thơ quá chừng, thuyền trưởng à. Há Há…tôi lại còn tưởng…Há ha ha ha… anh biết rõ rồi mới tấn công chứ. Sao anh không chịu hỏi tôi trước?"

"Vậy cậu có thể cho tôi biết không?" – Sinbad ngồi sổm dậy, nhăn mặt, rõ ràng không ưa gì ý nghĩ bị chọc quê như vậy.

"Không!"- Cậu trai tóc đỏ trả lời tỉnh bơ khiến Sinbad suýt chút nữa đứng tim. Anh mở miệng định phàn nàn gì đó nhưng Dermott đã vội giơ tay chặn lại – "Ý tôi là tôi biết…nhưng tôi nghĩ hôm nay tôi đã nói quá nhiều hơn những chuyện tôi cần nói rồi."

"Ra giá đi!" – Sinbad thẳng tuột.

"Trông tôi giống dạng sẽ vì tiền mà bán đứng chị tôi sao?" – Cậu đáp lại y chang cái câu y chang của anh mà suýt chút nữa Sinbad đã gật đầu đáp trả, và chỉ ra rằng _'ai đã vì hai tháng tiền thuê nhà mà nhận Sinbad vào lớp'_, nhưng chuyện gây thù với Dermott giờ phút này là điều cuối cùng anh muốn làm nên Sinbad đành ngậm tăm và chờ xem cậu chàng sẽ nói gì tiếp – "Tôi xem anh là anh rể tương lai thật…nhưng tôi cũng muốn anh phải dựa vào sức lực mình mà giành lại chị tôi. Chuyện gì cũng nấu sẵn, dọn ra hết rồi chờ anh ăn thì còn gì vui."

Sinbad thở dài. Chị em nhà này chẳng bao giờ chịu cho anh không gian nào để thở cả. Phải đánh đố làm khổ nhau như vậy mới thấy vui sao? – "…Vậy cậu gợi ý cho tôi đi!"

"Hãy suy nghĩ về tính cách của chị ấy!"

"Hết rồi đó hả?"- Sinbad nhìn Dermott trân trân…và nhận lại được một cái gật đầu xác nhận, có vẻ như cậu trai sẽ không nói thêm lời nào nữa.

_Chết tiệt!_

**-o-**

Hôm nay là đêm trăng rằm. Ánh trăng bạc gieo mình xuống, soi tỏ khắp mọi ngõ ngách hang cùng của ngôi làng nhỏ yên tĩnh. Đó đây vọng ra từ những ô cửa sổ là màu vàng của nến, của không khí sum họp gia đình đầm ấm sau một ngày làm việc vất vả. Gió vẫn miên man thổi, chuyền từ cành này sang cành khác mang tiếng cười giòn giã đó đến khắp nơi và sưởi ấm cho đêm đen.

Sinbad ngẩng lên trời, vừa đi vừa đếm những vì sao lấp lánh đang treo mình ở tít trên cao kia. Màu mắt xanh biển của anh gần như là một tấm gương phản chiếu lại cả bầu trời rộng lớn. Đột nhiên thuyền trưởng có một cảm giác bình yên đến kỳ lạ. Anh hít vào một hơi sâu rồi sải bước đến nhà Maeve. Như đã hẹn trước, họ sẽ có một lớp học phụ đạo vào buổi tối và dĩ nhiên trước đó, anh cần phải khiến 'cô giáo' nguôi giận mà để cho anh bước qua cánh cửa lớp đã.

**Cộc cộc!**

Có tiếng chân người ra mở cửa. Cô gái với mái tóc đỏ rực hiện ra từ đằng sau cánh cửa mở hí, vẻ mặt không thể nào bất mãn hơn. Maeve rít trong cổ họng.

"Anh tới đây làm gì?"

"Nếu anh nhớ không lầm thì…Maeve à, anh tin rằng anh đã đóng tiền học phụ đạo cho tối nay và cả ba tháng sau." – Sinbad mỉm cười dịu dàng với cô, hai tay anh giấu sau lưng.

Ánh mắt Maeve sa sầm, cô không nói gì nhưng cũng chẳng chịu dời chân…vẻ như đang đánh vật với các suy nghĩ trong đầu rằng liệu cô có nên vì mấy đồng tiền đó mà để cho Sinbad bước vào hay không.

"À…anh có cái này tặng em." – Nói rồi anh chìa bàn tay đang nắm chặt một đóa cúc dại trắng nhị cam rực trông còn tươi roi rói. Maeve nhíu mày, ngón tay xoay xoay chỉ vào cái thứ đó.

"Vậy là ý gì?"

"Tặng em hoa hồng là lỗi của anh. Ở bên em suốt một năm dài mà anh thậm chí còn không biết sở thích của em cũng là lỗi của anh. Và…em nói đúng, anh không có tư cách yêu em khi anh không hiểu chút nào về em. Vậy nên…bắt đầu từ bây giờ anh sẽ cố gắng tìm hiểu về em, càng nhiều càng tốt, cũng như tạo cơ hội để em hiểu thêm về anh. Tất cả sẽ bắt đầu từ đóa cúc dại này." – Sinbad đáp và trong một thoáng anh như thấy lại ngọn lửa le lói đầy sự sống trong ánh mắt cô, điều mà anh vẫn luôn tìm kiếm từ khi cô trở về.

"Ai nói cho anh biết tôi thích hoa cúc dại chứ?" – Maeve cứng đầu dù khóe môi của cô có hơi nhếch lên – "Dermott hả?"

"Không phải! Là anh tự đoán thôi. Dermott chỉ cho anh gợi ý là 'tính cách của em' thôi. Cúc dại chỉ là một loài hoa bình dị mọc ven đường, và nói thẳng ra thì chẳng mấy ai thật sự để ý đến sự hiện diện của nó, hoặc ưa thích nó. Bất luận là vậy, cúc dại vẫn len lỏi vươn mình trong những khóm cỏ, vật lộn với mưa nắng và thiên nhiên khắc nghiệt đôi lúc là những bước chân vô tình của con người, để rồi sau cùng đánh bại tất cả mọi định kiến và kiêu hãnh bung ra những cánh hoa trắng muốt làm nao lòng người." – Anh dừng lại một lúc như để những lời đó ngấm dần vào tai cô trước khi tiếp tục – "Maeve à, trong mắt anh…em không khác gì đóa cúc dại đó. Một cô gái mạnh mẽ và không bao giờ chịu khuất phục trước bất kỳ khó khăn gì cuộc đời bày ra cho em. Là cô gái luôn khiến bao người phải xoay đầu ngoái nhìn với vẻ đẹp mộc mạc nhưng kiêu hãnh của em. Trong đó…bao gồm cả anh."

Thuyền trưởng kết thúc bài diễn văn đột xuất mà chính anh cũng bất ngờ khi bản thân có thể thốt ra những lời đó. Bất ngờ hơn, Maeve thật sự vươn tay ra nhận lấy đóa hoa từ tay anh sau cả mấy mươi giây há hốc mồm, trân trân nhìn anh đến nghẹt thở để rồi khi cô tiếp nhận đóa hoa với một nụ cười rộng toác…Sinbad đã tưởng rằng chẳng có hình ảnh nào có thể đẹp hơn thế. Anh mừng, mừng đến phát điên lên được, mừng đến suýt chút nữa Sinbad đã nhảy cẫng lên rồi nếu không phải vì anh cố nén lại và giữ một chút thể diện ít ỏi còn sót lại cho bản thân.

"Thần may mắn dường như lúc nào cũng mỉm cười với anh thì phải…" – Cô lùi một bước, kéo cánh cửa rộng ra, nhường đường cho anh bước vào. Sinbad mấp máy hai chữ "cám ơn" rồi cũng theo cô vào nhà, thoáng thấy Maeve đưa tay lên quẹt mắt mà cô vội thanh minh rằng bị bụi bay vào. Anh gật đầu, cùng nhau họ ngồi xuống một chiếc bàn lớn.

"Vậy thôi vào lớp. Nhớ gọi tôi là 'cô giáo' đó. Em lấy sách ra đi. Hôm nay tôi sẽ dạy cho em bài căn bản nhập môn phép thuật: thiền." – Maeve ra lệnh và Sinbad dĩ nhiên là vui vẻ nghe theo.

**~ Còn tiếp…**

* * *

**A/N: **Ah…chap này dài…nhưng đóng vai chính là Dermott =)) Thôi thì chap sau sẽ bù lại đất diễn của Maeve. Nhưng mà chap này cần phải có cái đoạn nói chuyện giữa hai anh em để tâng Dermott lên thành chuyên gia tư vấn tình yêu hôn nhân và gia đình :"), cũng để mọi người hiểu lý do vì sao Dermott về phe Sinbad nha (đã phải sửa bản nháp tới 3 lần vì ai cũng thắc mắc tại sao Dermott không bênh vực Maeve ở các chap trước =)) ). Cũng không hẳn là về phe, vì chuyện gì Dermott làm cũng là vì muốn tốt cho Maeve. Sinbad có làm sai nhưng không phải vì vậy mà từ bỏ, cho ảnh cơ hội để sửa thì ảnh sẽ là người đàn ông yêu Maeve nhất thế gian =))

À nhưng Dermott sẽ còn nhiều bất ngờ dài dài, đừng bỏ lỡ sự xuất hiện của bản. =))

Từ thang điểm 1-100, 1 là không tha thứ, 100 là tha thứ….chọn 1 con số ở giữa để diễn tả mức độ ủng hộ của Sinbad trong chap này =)) Tăng lên hay giảm xuống nha nha.


	6. Tình đầu tình cuối

**YÊU LẠI TỪ ĐẦU**

** CHƯƠNG 6: TÌNH ĐẦU TÌNH CUỐI**

Đó là một đêm dài. Rất dài. Phải nói là thật sự là quá dài cho cả Maeve lẫn Sinbad.

Sau khi trăng đã lên cao cũng là lúc Maeve kết thúc bài giảng cho Sinbad bao gồm phương pháp thở, tư thế thiền và câu thần chú để tịnh tâm…Nghe qua thì có vẻ dễ, nhưng thiệt tình là rất khó mà thực hành, nhất là chuyện kêu một gã loi nhoi như Sinbad phải ngồi yên. Cuối cùng sau khi mệt phờ người chỉ dạy và giải thích cho anh mà vẫn có vẻ như công cốc, cô nằm vật xuống bàn kiệt sức trong khi Sinbad vẫn loay hoay ngồi xếp bằng trên chiếc đệm giữa phòng với vẻ mặt khổ sở.

"Anh không tịnh tâm được, cô ơi…Nhắm mắt rồi thở một cái hay hai cái?" – Sinbad hí mắt thểu não – "Với lại cô nói anh không được suy nghĩ…nhưng mà chỉ riêng việc suy nghĩ 'không được suy nghĩ' cũng đã là một suy nghĩ rồi phải không, phải không? Vậy anh phải làm sao đây?"

"Tôi mặc xác em, muốn làm sao thì làm…"- Maeve thều thào, không buồn mở mắt ra liếc anh – "Em đúng là bất trị…Lẽ ra tôi phải biết với cái tính loi choi của em thì chẳng thể nào thiền được."

Khóe môi anh khẽ nhếch với nhận xét của Maeve – "Cô nói cũng đúng. Hồi xưa có lần anh và Doubar nghịch, bị bác Dim Dim phạt ngồi thiền trong một căn phòng trống. Kết quả là anh không tập trung được nên chạy vòng vòng trong đó, rồi lôi Doubar ra chơi đánh vật…cuối cùng hai thằng bị phát hiện, bác Dim Dim phạt ngồi thiền thêm hai ngày nữa…Bi kịch…Ha Ha…" – Sinbad mơ màng nhớ lại và phát hiện từ lúc nào cô gái đã ngẩng đầu ngồi dậy và có vẻ hứng thú với câu chuyện của anh. Bắt gặp ánh mắt của anh đang nhìn cô, Maeve tằng hắng rồi xoay sang hướng khác, tay nghịch nghịch mấy cành hoa cúc giờ đã được bỏ vào lọ, chưng trên bàn.

"Hồi nhỏ em nghịch quá ha. Bởi vậy đến lúc lớn em cứ phải rong ruổi rày đây mai đó." – Cô nhận xét, chống một tay lên bàn, tựa đầu – "Vậy bây giờ em chôn chân ở cái xứ khỉ ho cò gáy này thì tàu Nomad tính sao?"

Sinbad mỉm cười, hoàn toàn quên bẵng chuyện anh đang luyện thiền mà vội sửa thế, xoay sang ngồi đối diện và tiếp chuyện cô giáo của anh – "Bây giờ chắc anh mập đã tiếp quản nó rồi. Doubar chắc chắn sẽ chăm sóc tốt cho tình yêu số ba của anh mà."

"Số ba?" – Maeve nhướn mày, vẻ thích thú và tò mò hiển hiện trong mắt cô – "Tôi còn nghĩ em đã cưới nó làm vợ rồi. Đừng nói với tôi số hai là biển và số một là bản thân em đó."

Sinbad nhếch môi, biết rằng cô đang thả câu trêu tức anh. Dĩ nhiên anh đủ khôn để không cắn mồi nhưng…có lẽ trốn tránh cũng không còn là một sự lựa chọn tốt nữa rồi. Anh nhớ lại lời của Dermott và thấy rằng đã đến lúc anh thôi giữ những ký ức dằn vặt đó trong lòng nữa. Bằng cách để Maeve bước vào quá khứ của anh, Sinbad hy vọng đó sẽ là một bước khởi đầu để vun đắp lòng tin của họ, để dần dần cho anh bước vào tương lai của cô. Thế là anh gãi gãi đầu, vuốt mặt chừng vài giây rồi giọng trầm hẳn xuống, nghiêm chỉnh – "Tình yêu số hai là mối tình đầu của anh năm tám tuổi. Lúc nhỏ ở cạnh nhà anh có một cô bé xinh lắm, tên Lea…"

"Không phải là Talia sao…?!" – Maeve khẽ thì thầm rồi đột nhiên nhíu mày nhăn nhó như thể ký ức về cô nàng hải tặc kia là một thứ chẳng hay ho gì.

Thuyền trưởng phẩy tay, lắc đầu – "Không phải anh ghét bỏ gì Talia…nhưng so sánh cô ấy với Lea là một sự so sánh khập khiễng." – Sinbad mỉm cười dịu dàng, có một chút gì đó mông lung và xa xôi trong ánh mắt cũng như giọng nói của anh – "Lea…là một cô bé tóc đỏ với hai bím tóc dài và những nốt tàn nhang xinh trên làn da trắng hồng rạng rỡ. Nụ cười của cô ấy rất ấm áp và cuốn hút, đẹp lắm Maeve à… đẹp tựa như một thiên thần trong những cơn mơ của anh ngày đó. Lúc nhỏ tụi anh hay chơi trò gia đình. Em biết mà…con nít đứa nào chẳng vậy…Anh là chồng, còn Lea là vợ. Ban ngày anh sẽ đi làm kiếm tiền còn Lea ở nhà trông em bé, tối đến lại quây quần bên nhau hạnh phúc. Trong những suy nghĩ ngây thơ của trẻ con, nó không chỉ là một trò chơi mà còn là một lời hứa sẽ mãi mãi ở bên nhau cho đến khi lớn, cho đến khi già đi. Nhưng…định mệnh đã chọn cho anh một con đường khác. Trong một lần đi chơi cùng anh, cô bé bị những người xấu hại nên đã té xuống biển và…và…Anh đã không thể cứu Lea…anh không biết bơi. Lúc đó anh không biết bơi…Những gì anh có thể làm chỉ là đứng trên một mỏm đá và gọi to tên Lea, để mặc cho con sóng cuốn cô ấy ra xa…tất cả cũng chỉ vì anh không biết bơi, anh không biết bơi…"

Giọng anh đều đều, lặp đi lặp lại cảm giác bất lực và nghe như vẫn còn lạc đâu đó trong miền ký ức xa thẳm.

"Anh không còn nhớ rõ chuyện gì đã xảy ra sau đó. Có thể là vì anh bệnh liệt giường suốt mấy tuần sau, có thể vì Doubar cố giữ anh ở trong nhà để tránh sự chỉ trích của hàng xóm, cũng có thể là vì anh không dám để bản thân lưu giữ bất kỳ ký ức nào của chuyện đó."

"Anh có vẻ như chưa bao giờ quên cô ấy." – Maeve mím môi, buột miệng. Thoáng có chút cảm xúc gì đó vuột qua trong mắt cô nhưng Sinbad không thể nhận rõ là gì. Anh nhắm mắt rồi thở ra một hơi dài, giọng nhẹ tênh.

"Anh không thể quên cô ấy. Lea là lý do toàn bộ cuộc đời của anh bị xáo trộn và khiến anh trở thành con người ngày hôm nay. Là tình yêu và cũng là tội lỗi. Sự ra đi của cô ấy đã khiến anh nhận ra bản thân mình hèn yếu đến thế nào, và anh đã tự hứa rằng bi kịch sẽ không được phép được lặp lại. Anh sẽ học bơi, sẽ trở thành thủy thủ, sẽ là người chủ của bảy biển."

"Và anh đã làm được." – Maeve thốt ra lời an ủi.

"Nhưng bi kịch vẫn lặp lại."

Cô im lặng khi anh nhìn xoáy sâu vào cô bằng ánh mắt ám ảnh, mòn mỏi đó. Maeve biết anh đang ám chỉ điều gì. Cô lãng đãng vân vê ống tay áo một cách bâng quơ…

"Không phải lỗi của anh. Nếu Rumina đã muốn bắt tôi đi thì dù anh có ngụp lặn ở dưới biển cả hàng giờ đồng hồ vẫn sẽ không bao giờ tìm được tôi."

"Anh biết…" – Khóe môi anh khẽ nhếch một cách chua chát – "Nhưng sự hèn yếu của anh không phải nằm ở chỗ biết bơi hay không. Nó là mặc cảm không dám bước ra khỏi vết thương trong quá khứ để bày tỏ với em trước khi anh đã chẳng có cơ hội nào nữa."

Maeve vội đưa một tay lên ngăn anh tiếp tục, cô nhắm mắt lắc đầu nhận ra chuyện này đang dẫn đến đâu – "Đừng Sinbad! Tôi nghĩ ta đã nói khá rõ rồi và cũng chẳng ích gì khi đào bới lại quá khứ."

"Có thể em không muốn nghe, nhưng nếu một mai khi mình yêu lại từ đầu thì Maeve à, anh muốn em biết hết tất cả mọi thứ về anh, bao gồm cả những bí mật đen tối nhất. Anh không kể ra chuyện của Lea để tìm sự thương hại nơi em. Anh kể ra là vì em xứng đáng được biết, và vì anh tin em sẽ giúp anh gìn giữ bí mật đó vốn vẫn luôn là một phần quá khứ của trái tim anh."

"Tiết lộ chuyện đó tôi chẳng được lợi gì." – Làn môi xinh của cô nhểnh lên, vẻ khinh khỉnh nhưng ánh mắt thích thú đã bán đứng cô. Maeve đang trêu Sinbad và anh cũng đáp lại cô bằng một nụ cười rộng toác.

"Đúng! Nhưng cái lợi nằm ở chỗ em sẽ luôn uy hiếp được anh. Em sẽ nắm giữ được trái tim anh…mà đúng thật ra thì em vốn đã có từ lâu."

Cô đảo mắt, định mở miệng nhảy vào nhưng Sinbad một lần nữa lại khiến cô cứng họng và bao nhiêu suy nghĩ bay tuột hết ráo với câu kết của anh kèm một cái nháy mắt lém lỉnh.

"Nhân tiện, số một là mối tình cuối cùng của anh."

Ánh mắt mãnh liệt của Sinbad không rời cô, mặc dù trông anh có vẻ không nghiêm túc nhưng đó hoàn toàn là lời thật lòng. Cô gái ngồi sững ra, há hốc mồm như một tượng đá trông rất tức cười. Vấn đề còn lại chỉ là thuyền trưởng không chắc liệu Maeve có hiểu hết ẩn ý hay không, vì theo lời Dermott thì cô khá là chậm trong những việc này. Vừa khi anh định mở miệng nói huỵch tẹt ra tên cô thì Maeve đã vùi mặt xuống hai tay và giấu nó sau mái tóc dày uốn lượn. Anh thật sự không biết cô đang nghĩ gì hay làm gì, Sinbad nhíu mày phân vân nửa muốn hỏi nhưng nửa lại không dám…Cứ thế cho đến khi cô ngẩng đầu lên lại thì Maeve đã trở về với vẻ mặt nghiêm nghị thường ngày cô hay dành cho anh và chỉ thẳng vào mặt anh bằng một ngón tay buộc tội.

"Sinbad, em đừng có dụ tôi nói chuyện tào lao nữa! Lo mà luyện thiền đi! Để yên cho tôi nghiên cứu giáo án!"

Sau đó Maeve hạ quyết tâm không nói thêm lời nào với Sinbad và tập trung vào việc. Cô chăm chú vào quyển sách và cây viết trên tay đến nỗi cô đã chẳng để ý suốt cả thời gian đó có người không lo thiền mà chỉ ngồi ngắm cô say đắm, đã chẳng để ý trăng đã lên cao và giờ phụ đạo đã hết nên lẽ ra Sinbad không nên còn ở đó, và cô cũng đã chẳng để ý tự bao giờ cơn mệt mỏi hoàn toàn xâm chiếm cơ thể cô, buộc hàng mi nặng trĩu của cô gái khép lại…

Maeve gục đầu xuống ngay trên bàn.

Sinbad khẽ đứng dậy, nhón chân bước đến bàn vì sợ rằng dù chỉ một tiếng động nhỏ cũng đủ đánh thức người tình trong mộng của anh. Thuyền trưởng ngó quanh rồi chộp lấy chiếc áo khoác Maeve mắc trên giá áo, và khẽ choàng nó lên vai cô để giữ ấm cho cô gái qua đêm lạnh. Sau đó anh cũng kéo ghế ngồi xuống cạnh cô, để ánh mắt anh lướt qua từng đường nét trên gương mặt xinh đẹp của cô, cố gắng khắc sâu vào trí nhớ với mỗi giây phút trôi qua vì anh sợ sẽ không bao giờ còn cơ hội nữa. Cô quá đẹp, quá mạnh mẽ nhưng chưa bao giờ anh có cảm giác cô mong manh dễ vỡ đến thế này. Có những mối lo mơ hồ rằng dù chỉ một hơi thở nhẹ cũng đủ khiến cô vỡ tan như bọt biển, rồi nhanh chóng tất cả sẽ bị xóa nhòa theo để lại mỗi anh cô đơn khắc khoải trong ảo ảnh của riêng mình.

Sinbad khẽ nâng ngón tay trỏ lên, vươn ra như định chạm vào mái tóc đỏ rực của cô…nhưng bất chợt anh ngập ngừng trong một hai giây, rồi chỉ tạm bằng lòng giữ tay ở khoảng cách vài phân với những sợi tóc lửa uốn lượn, vuốt lấy nó trong vô hình, trong không khí và tưởng tượng rằng anh đang được đan tay vào suối tóc mơ màng ấy. Ngay khoảnh khắc đó, Sinbad cảm thấy như có hai luồng cảm xúc đang chạy dọc ngang, đan xen lẫn lộn trong tim anh. Tất cả như thể anh đã làm điều gì đó rất đúng, rằng anh cuối cùng cũng đã chịu thành thật với bản thân và để cho cô thấy điều đó, con người nguyên thủy nhất của anh. Dù Maeve cố tỏ ra cô không bị ảnh hưởng gì bởi câu chuyện kia, Sinbad biết rằng trong một thoáng cô đã dao động. Nhưng rồi không gì khiến anh thấy buồn hơn khi phải ngồi gần thật gần bên cạnh và cảm thấy cô ở xa…xa hơn bao giờ hết. Không thể chạm vào cũng không thể yêu cô.

Thề có Allah mới biết anh yêu cô gái này đến thế nào. Dù cô có xua đuổi anh bằng những lời lẽ cay nghiệt hay những hành động vô tình nhất, dùng đủ mọi cách để đẩy anh ra xa khỏi đời cô thì Sinbad vẫn luôn tìm về, bước chân anh vẫn không thể tìm đủ sức mạnh để rời bỏ cô. Cứ như thể cả đời này anh sinh ra là để chờ cô. Chờ cô bước đến, chờ cô cười, chờ cô nắm lấy tay anh và chờ cô yêu anh.

_Biết đến bao giờ họ mới được trở lại như những ngày xưa đó…_

_Biết đến bao giờ…cho đến hôm qua?_

Dòng suy nghĩ của Sinbad chợt bị cắt ngang khi Maeve khẽ khụt khịt, lấy tay quệt ngang mũi. Bất ngờ, Sinbad rụt tay lại sợ rằng cô sẽ hiểu lầm hành động của anh. Dạo này anh tỏ ra rất nhạy cảm dù chỉ là những cử chỉ nhỏ nhất khi ở bên cô. Nhưng không, Maeve không ngồi dậy, hai mắt cô gái vẫn nhắm nghiền và dường như đã thiếp trở lại giấc ngủ. Đột nhiên nhìn cảnh tượng đó, Sinbad nảy ra một ý tưởng. Môi anh nhoẻn nụ cười quỷ quyệt…

**-o-**

Nắng sáng nhẹ nhàng len qua khe cửa và rọi xuống đôi vai gầy rũ mái tóc đỏ gợn sóng của cô. Gió mang đến hương biển mằn mặn và say đắm, khẽ làm lay rụng một cánh hoa cúc trắng xuống đôi mắt còn say giấc nồng của Maeve. Cô nhíu nhíu mắt…rồi từ từ mở ra. Chung quanh hoàn toàn vắng lặng. Cô gái bất giác đưa tay lên vai, chạm phải lớp vải dày thô ráp và tự hỏi ai đã khoác áo choàng cho cô đêm qua.

_Sinbad? Nhưng anh ta đâu?_

Ánh mắt Maeve ấm lên, không rõ là vì nắng hay là vì cảm xúc. Cô bất giác đưa mắt nhìn dáo dác.

_Không thấy. Chắc đi rồi._

Maeve đưa tay lên dụi dụi mắt và xước mấy sợi tóc lòa xòa trước trán lên rồi bỗng nhiên trợn trừng mắt như hóa đá bất động khi cô vừa phát hiện ra điều gì đó. Đôi mắt nâu nhìn trân trân vào quyển sổ ghi chép đặt trước mặt cô. Ngay trang đầu tự nhiên xuất hiện một hình vẽ bằng mực đen kỳ quái mà cô cũng không biết từ đâu chui ra.

"Đẹp đó!"

Một giọng nói ồm ồm bỗng đâu vang lên bên tai cô và Maeve chỉ kịp xoay sang để thấy Dermott đang chồm qua vai cô, nhìn chăm chăm vào quyển sổ đang mở toang hoác trên tay của Maeve. Cô giật thót, nhảy dựng lên và luống cuống giấu sau lưng. Nó cười cười nhìn cô, ánh mắt vô cùng gian xảo.

"Giấu cái gì chứ?"

"Đ-đâu có giấu."

"Em thấy hết rồi mà."

"Em th-thấy cái gì-gì nữa?"

"Ai vẽ vậy chị?"

"Không phải chuyện của em."

"Chị không nói em cũng biết mà. Chẳng phải đó là hình trái tim và ký tự đầu trong tên của Sinbad sao?" – Nó nháy mắt khiêu khích còn Maeve thì trợn tròn hết nhìn nó rồi lại ngó xuống quyển sách trong tay một cách uất hận, ôi cái tên thủy thủ đó… – "Ai vẽ vậy? Chị hay ảnh?"

"Em nghĩ ai?" – Maeve càu nhàu rồi xoay lưng bỏ đi te te, ôm khư khư quyển sổ vào theo với cô. Quyết không để cho ai mò được tới cái thứ đáng nguyền rủa này – "Chị đi rửa mặt đây"

Tuy vậy, nó vẫn không buông tha mà cứ tò tò đi theo sau lưng cô huýt sáo một giai điệu tình ca nào đó. Nó nhất quyết không buông tha cho cô mà. Nhưng Maeve cũng nào có phải dạng dễ đầu hàng số phận đâu chứ! Cô quyết sẽ dùng hành động để chứng minh cho nó thấy rằng chuyện nó về phe với tên thủy thủ kia là phí thời gian. Cô sẽ không trở về với hắn và một khi khóa học kết thúc, cô sẽ đá đít hắn ra khỏi nơi này.

Đúng lúc họ đi ngang qua phòng khách thì Dermott chỉ vào bình hoa trên bàn mà hỏi.

"Ủa! Hoa gì kìa? Ai tặng vậy?!"

"Cúc dại. Của Sinbad!" – Cô liếc nhanh rồi buông tiếng thở dài thườn thượt trước khi mở cửa phòng tắm và sập cửa lại một cách thô bạo, vừa kịp thoáng thấy Dermott nhíu mày trông vô cùng mông lung như thể đó là điều nó không ngờ tới. Sao thì sao, cô mặc kệ. Nó bây giờ nằm ở chiến tuyến của kẻ địch, không nên tiếp xúc với nó nhiều quá.

**-o-**

Nhân lúc Maeve vào phòng tắm thì Dermott chuẩn bị thức ăn sáng cho họ và tranh thủ dọn dẹp lớp. Như hôm trước, Sinbad không lâu sau cũng có mặt. Anh luôn đến lớp sớm hơn những học sinh khác mà.

"Chào anh rể tương lai!" – Dermott trêu khiến Sinbad khoái chí gãi đầu cười toe toét và chào lại – "Tối qua sao rồi? Khả quan không?"

Sinbad trầm ngâm một hồi lâu, ánh mắt mơ màng mường tượng lại những khoảnh khắc quý giá đó – "Cũng được. Tôi đoán trúng loài hoa cô ấy thích nên Maeve cho tôi vào nhà, sau đó chúng tôi có một cuộc trò chuyện khá thú vị."

"À tôi cũng vừa định hỏi? Anh nói đoán trúng là ý chỉ cái bó cúc dại đó hả?" – Dermott hất mỏ, nhíu mày trông vô cùng bối rối.

Sinbad nhún vai, thoáng ngạc nhiên – "Ừm! Cậu gợi ý cho tôi mà. Bộ có gì ngạc nhiên lắm sao?"

"À…k-không…Không! Thiệt đó, chúc mừng anh." – Dermott vỗ vỗ vai rồi thảy cho Sinbad cái giẻ lau bàn trong khi bản thân cũng cầm chổi quét. Vẻ bối rối ban nãy mất tăm mà thay vào bằng một nụ cười thích thú treo lơ lửng trên môi. Sinbad có vẻ đã hiểu lầm ý của cậu rồi thì phải. Khi Dermott gợi ý "nghĩ về tính cách của Maeve" có nghĩa là Maeve-vốn-chẳng-ưa-bất-kỳ-loài-hoa-nào-cả. Mấy thứ ủy mị đó thì làm sao mà hợp với một cô gái quá mạnh mẽ như vậy chứ? Không ngờ Sinbad còn ngây thơ đến nỗi tin thiệt và vắt óc suy nghĩ rồi còn chạy đi bứt một bó hoa dại nào đó đem về tặng Maeve. Lạ hơn nữa là chị cậu không những không từ chối mà lại còn mở cửa cho ảnh vào dù rõ ràng đó là câu trả lời sai be bét. Tuy Dermott không biết Sinbad đã nói gì với chị ấy, nhưng chỉ riêng sự hiện diện của đóa hoa đó trong nhà của họ cũng đã là một khởi đầu tốt, quá tốt, tốt hơn những gì Sinbad mong đợi dù chị cậu cứ chối bay chối biến.

Không ai buộc được Maeve làm chuyện chị ấy không muốn làm. Còn nhớ ngày đầu tiên khi cậu thông báo cho Maeve chuyện Sinbad sẽ đến học… và dù lúc đó trông có vẻ như chị ấy phải nhượng bộ vì lý do tài chính, thực chất không phải vậy. Với tính cách thông thường của Maeve thì chị ấy sẽ thà trả nhà, đóng cửa lớp học, bán hết gia sản để trả nợ cho Sinbad rồi đi lang bạt chứ không thể vì mấy đồng tiền mà bán rẻ danh dự của mình. Có lẽ đến cả bản thân Maeve cũng không nhận ra điều đó…nhưng trong tiềm thức, chị ấy vẫn muốn cho Sinbad một cơ hội.

Tuy nhiên Dermott không có ý định tiết lộ điều đó với Sinbad ngay lúc này, tránh ảnh lơ là ngủ quên trên chiến thắng. _Không có gian khổ làm sao biết quý trọng hạnh phúc ha?_ Thôi thì cứ chống mắt chờ xem ảnh làm tan cái núi băng mang tên chị cậu như thế nào.

"À này! Tôi gợi ý tiếp cho anh ha."

Cậu nhoẻn miệng cười gian ơi là gian, hai tay đặt lên cán chổi dựng đứng và tựa cằm vào đó. Sinbad lập tức thảy cái giẻ qua một bên và dỏng tai lên, ngọt ngào một cách vô cùng cường điệu.

"Em vợ tương lai của tôi, chẳng hay cậu còn lời vàng ý ngọc nào hay ho chăng?"

"Maeve rất hay chê thức ăn tôi nấu dở nên…"

**~ Còn tiếp…**

* * *

**A/N: **Một bí mật đã bị tiết lộ. Dĩ nhiên không mới lạ với chúng ta, những người đã coi phim, nhưng rất mới với Maeve. Và thật tình là lúc viết chap này, tự hỏi Sinbad ngây thơ hay bị ngu? Sao lại khai tuốt tuồn tuột ngày xưa chơi trò gia đình như thế nào với bạn gái cũ với một người sẽ là vợ tương lai chứ? Cũng may là Maeve không ghen….à…cũng có thể là có, không biết ha, cái này từ POV của Sinbad nên mọi người tự hiểu xem Maeve có cảm xúc gì hay không.

Chap này cũng kết thúc luôn câu chuyện hoa cúc…Sinbad hiểu lầm mà thành trúng ha =)) Bởi Maeve mới nói may mắn là do cái câu chuyện sướt mướt kia làm cảm động ẻm, chứ không phải chuyện trúng hay trật…vì rõ ràng là sai be bét. Cũng qua chuyện này, mọi người hiểu luôn là Dermott không có theo phe ai hết nha =)) Đến lúc này thì hiện nguyên hình rồi…chỉ đứng giữa đẩy thuyền chứ không về phe nào.

À, nếu mọi người vẫn còn thắc mắc ngoại hình của Dermott thì rất tiếc là mình vẫn chưa tìm ra người hợp với suy nghĩ của mình. Ở diễn đàn nước ngoài, người ta sử dụng hình ảnh của Connor trong series Roar (do Health Ledger thủ vai). Nhưng mà mình chỉ tìm được hình anime thôi à =)) Hôm trước vô tình phát hiện có 1 game Nhật tên là "Pirate's love". Trong cái poster game thì có 1 nhân vật mặc áo xanh/đỏ giống Sinbad (cái kiểu cười hách dịch cũng y chang), ngoài ra còn có 1 cậu trai trẻ mặc áo trắng, thắt khăn đỏ ở cổ…đó…cái kiểu nhân vật có nét tinh nghịch như vậy là cách mình mường tượng Dermott đó nha =)) Mọi người có thể search google để tìm hình thêm, nhân vật nữ không thấy rõ mặt nên khá uổng chứ nếu không là mình ăn cướp làm thành poster Sinbad/Maeve rồi =))


	7. Bóng đen của quá khứ

**YÊU LẠI TỪ ĐẦU**

**CHƯƠNG 7: BÓNG ĐEN CỦA QUÁ KHỨ**

Khi Maeve bước ra khỏi phòng vệ sinh thì đã chẳng thấy bóng dáng Dermott đâu mà chỉ còn có mỗi Sinbad đứng vu vơ ở phòng khách. Hắn nở một nụ cười toe toét khi thoáng thấy cô đặt chân xuống bậc cầu thang và bằng một cách nào đó, tim cô giật thót, cứ như thể cô mừng vì mình chính là người đã đem lại nụ cười đó trên gương mặt hắn…nhưng mà…nhưng mà sao cô phải quan tâm hắn vui hay buồn chứ? Thế là như mọi hôm cô nhanh chóng lấy lại bình tĩnh và bước ngang qua mặt hắn, phớt lờ như thể ai kia là vô hình. Rồi cô kéo ghế ngồi, bình thản rót một ly trà nóng thơm phức mà Dermott đã pha sẵn để trên bàn.

"Chào Maeve. Tối qua em ngủ có ngon không?"

"Ừm." – Cô ậm ừ, không nhiệt tình đáp trả, vẫn ôm khư khư quyển sổ giáo án trên ngực từ lúc nãy đến giờ vì cứ lo ngay ngáy sợ bị Dermott giựt xem. Nhưng giờ không gặp thằng em trời đánh mà gặp Sinbad thì có khác nào né vỏ dưa đạp vỏ dừa? Thế nào hắn cũng hoạnh họe đủ điều cái vụ đó cho mà xem. Sinbad đang nhìn cô, hắn đang nhìn cô đăm đăm…Cô biết chứ. Vì cô cũng đang lấm lét nhìn hắn qua kẽ mắt mà, nhưng hắn không nói gì cả mà chỉ khoanh hai tay tựa người vào tường rồi nở một nụ cười gian ơi là gian trước khi hắn buông một câu nghe ngộ hết sức.

"Ước gì mình là quyển sách kia ta ơi!"

Cô nhíu mày. _Hắn đang nói cái gì vậy? Bộ vẽ bậy chưa đủ hay sao mà còn ước được làm một quyển sách? Bị khùng chắc, nhưng ánh mắt đó đâu giống của kẻ điên_. Rồi bất giác bao tử của cô quặn lại như thể vừa mới vừa bị một quả cầu lửa quăng trúng…Maeve nhìn xuống bộ dạng hiện giờ của cô, bộ dạng đang ôm-khư-khư-quyển-sách-vào-ngực-của-cô. Ôi cái tên vô lại này…Maeve đảo mắt, hiểu ra ý nghĩa đằng sau câu cảm thán của hắn và không muốn gì hơn là được nhào tới táng cho hắn một bạt tai…

Nhưng cô đã không làm vậy. Cái đó quá lỗi thời và cô đã nghĩ ra cách hay hơn để có thể dẹp phăng cái nụ cười ghê tởm đang treo lơ lửng trên môi hắn mà không tốn công tốn sức gì. Thế là không nói không rằng cô gập sổ lại và bằng một động tác vô cùng tao nhã, đứng dậy, đặt quyển sổ lên chiếc ghế đang ngồi rồi đặt mông xuống trở lại như cũ và tiếp tục nhấp một ngụm trà thơm với vẻ mặt vô cùng thỏa mãn.

Không ngoài dự đoán của Maeve, hắn trông khá sốc với hành động của cô. Ánh mắt xanh biển của hắn sa sầm lại. Mặt Sinbad trắng bệch, môi mím chặt không thể thốt ra lời nào. Cô cười tủm tỉm, vô cùng khoái chí và hài lòng khi thấy bộ dạng khổ sở của hắn.

"Dù gì thì đó cũng là tình cảm của anh, có cần phải như vậy không?"

Hắn khoanh hai tay trước ngực trong thế phòng vệ và buông lời trách móc nghe có hơi hướm bị tổn thương. Maeve tỉnh bơ.

"Anh cũng có nhất thiết phải vẽ bậy vào sổ giáo án của tôi không?"

"Không phải vẽ bậy. Anh có suy nghĩ rồi mới vẽ mà. Anh cũng chỉ muốn em nhớ tới anh khi mở sổ ra mỗi ngày thôi. Vậy cũng sai sao?"

"Không hỏi mà tự ý làm là sai! Và tôi bị dị ứng với mấy thứ sến súa."

Giờ thì Sinbad đã thể hiện sự bất mãn ra mặt…và Merlin ơi, cô thật sự hy vọng rằng cô nhìn lầm, nhưng hình như…_hình như có gì đó trong mắt hắn như là…ghen? Không thể nào…có ai ở đây để mà ghen đâu chứ?_ Rồi hắn ngoảnh mặt đi chỗ khác, cái mỏ cong cong vênh lên thấy ghét. Hắn giả bộ thì thầm gì đó với bản thân nhưng đủ lớn để cho cô dù đứng ở ngoài cổng vẫn nghe thấy.

"Ừ…cùng là tán gái như nhau, những gì Vincenzo làm thì gọi là lãng mạn, còn anh thì là lãng xẹt ha?!"

Maeve ngồi ngây ra, nhìn hắn trân trối. Cô không biết phải nên làm gì hoặc nói cái gì để phản ứng lại nữa. Một nửa trong cô như muốn chạy lại đập vào đầu hắn, nửa còn lại thì như muốn phá ra cười. So sánh cái kiểu gì kỳ quặc vậy? Hắn so sánh với một quá khứ, và lại là một quá khứ ngắn ngủi kết thúc không có hậu? Đã ba năm rồi mà hắn vẫn còn để tâm cái chuyện xảy ra ba ngày ở hòn đảo đó sao? Nếu hắn không nhắc, chắc cô còn chẳng nhớ Vincenzo là ai nữa…Nhưng rồi trong một thoáng cô lại thấy vẻ mặt của hắn khá là đáng yêu và dễ thương đó chứ.

_Dễ thương?_

_Thôi chết rồi…_

_Dễ thương?_

"Anh đừng có lảm nhảm nữa! Đền quyển sổ cho tôi đi! Chép lại quyển giáo án này cho tôi!" – Cô nghiêm giọng cảnh cáo, giả bộ lái qua chuyện khác và tự nguyền rủa bản thân đã có những suy nghĩ không hay ho gì về hắn.

"Nếu không thích sao em còn không xé trang đó đi? Xé nó đi, xé nát trái tim anh đi rồi rải những mảnh vụn đó tung theo gió đi! Đằng nào em cũng đâu coi anh ra gì!" – Hắn nhăn mặt, vừa mát mẻ lại vừa làm ra vẻ bị tổn thương ghê gớm, nhưng với Maeve thì đó đã là giọt nước cuối cùng. Cô gái đã nhịn không nổi nữa và hầm hầm chạy lại trước mặt hắn, đẩy hắn ép lưng sát rạt vào tường rồi rít qua kẽ răng.

"Anh nghĩ tôi không muốn sao? Nếu xé được thì tôi cũng xé rồi. Anh coi anh đã làm cái gì, hả? Hả? Anh vẽ ở ngay rìa quyển sổ, cả một cọc giấy thế này… trang nào cũng dính một ít thì tôi xé làm sao?" – Maeve bước lại gần giơ quyển sổ tòn ten trên tay cô rồi đong đưa trước mặt hắn. Đây là một âm mưu có chủ đích, hắn đã làm vậy để chắc chắn cô không thể xé đi.

"A thì…" – Đến lượt Sinbad hạ giọng, nở một nụ cười cầu hòa tươi roi rói. Có một sự thay đổi chiến thuật vì hình như hắn đã nhận ra cái chiêu hờn dỗi của hắn chẳng thể làm lay động cô – "Thôi mà…thôi đừng giận anh nữa mà. Nếu em muốn anh chép lại thì anh sẽ chép, nhưng mà sẽ hơi lâu đó, với lại…chữ anh hơi bị xấu nha."

Maeve đảo mắt. _Hắn nói đúng. Chết tiệt. Hắn nói đúng. Chữ của Sinbad cong cong lượn lượn lung tung cả lên, đọc vào cứ như thể đang thấy Rumina múa bụng._ Chỉ vì hắn múa kiếm giỏi không có nghĩa là chữ của hắn cũng đẹp. _Ôi không…không thể giao cho hắn chép lại giáo án._ Maeve thở dài, lảo đảo ngồi lại xuống ghế và lấy một tay bóp trán mệt nhọc. Nói chuyện với hắn thiệt tốn sức.

"Anh nói đúng, thấy hông?" – Sinbad cười cười – "Thôi thì tạm xài cuốn này đi ha. Mai mốt anh mua đền em quyển mới ha."

"Có ngày tôi sẽ giết chết anh." – Cô cằn nhằn rồi như sực nhớ ra đã bỏ sót thứ gì đó – "Dermott đâu rồi?"

"Nó ra ngoài rồi. Nói có chuyện cần làm" – Và dường như bắt gặp ánh mắt ngạc nhiên của Maeve, hắn vội bổ sung – "Anh biết nó chưa chuẩn bị thức ăn sáng cho em nên…chắc là em không ngại cho anh cơ hội mời em buổi sáng chứ? Coi như là chuộc tội vẽ bậy, được hông?"

Nói rồi hắn làm một động tác nghiêng mình kính cẩn theo cái kiểu vô cùng trịnh trọng một cách thừa thãi. Maeve đảo mắt, Dermott thiệt tình…tại sao lại bỏ đi đột ngột, đẩy cô vào tình cảnh này.

Cô đang đói, và…tự nấu thì sẽ mất thời gian còn ăn một mình thì buồn chết được. Miễn cưỡng lắm…cô mới gật đầu đó nhe. Không phải vì thích thú gì đâu, chỉ là…không còn lựa chọn nào khác mà thôi.

"Ừm…Nhưng chỉ là với tư cách cô giáo và học sinh thôi đó. Hoàn toàn không có ý gì khác."

Hắn gật đầu, cười toe toét, vội đứng dậy kéo ghế cho Maeve rồi mở sẵn cửa chờ cô bước ra.

**-o-**

Đó là một buổi sáng đẹp.

Trời xanh trong, lãng đãng một chút mây trắng. Không khí mát rượi và gió lùa khắp xuyên qua các kẽ lá xanh ngắt trên ngọn cây tạo nên những âm thanh tươi roi rói. Lũ chim trên cành cũng réo rắt hòa ca cùng bản hợp xướng nghe vô cùng vui tai. Đó đây lũ trẻ con nô đùa chạy giỡn khắp ngọn đồi, tiếng cười của chúng vang vọng len lỏi vào cánh cửa sổ mở rộng cạnh chiếc bàn mà cô và hắn đang ngồi.

Maeve thích thú để cho những hạt nắng tràn qua bậu cửa rồi rải xuống tóc cô, trước khi bung mình rơi xuống mặt bàn tạo thành những bông hoa nắng xinh đẹp nhảy múa trên vân gỗ. Những dải lụa nắng trông như thể sẽ kéo dài đến vô tận nếu không phải bị ngắt bởi chiếc bóng của những cái tách nhỏ trên bàn của họ. Buổi trưa và tối ở đây là quán rượu, nhưng buổi sáng người ta có bán cả phần ăn sáng nữa. Đặc biệt, chủ ở đây là người Ái Nhĩ Lan di cư đến nên món ăn của ông vừa có lẫn hương vị quê nhà của Maeve, lại vừa là một sự pha trộn với phong cách ẩm thực của người Hồi Giáo. Vừa nghĩ tới đó thì Drustan, người chủ kiêm phục vụ của quán bước đến chào họ.

"Sinbad, hôm nay cậu dẫn cả cô giáo đến nữa sao?"

Ông vỗ vai hắn cười cười nói nói như thể hai người đã quen nhau từ rất lâu dù Sinbad chỉ đến đây chưa đầy một tuần.

"Sinbad đang giúp tôi sửa chuồng gà phía sau nhà. Tay nghề thợ mộc của cậu ấy rất khá." – Ông quay sang giải thích với Maeve – "Và còn là khách hàng thân thiết của tôi nữa. À phải, quý cô của tôi đây muốn bữa sáng như thế nào?" – Ông nhe răng cười với cô, chiếc răng vàng ở ngay hàm trước lóa lên dưới nắng trông nửa dị hợm, nửa kệch cỡm dù không thể phủ nhận rằng cô rất ưa món ăn ở quán ông.

"Cho tôi một phần xà lách trộn dầu giấm. Ngoài ra tôi còn muốn một phần trà chanh mật ong. Nhớ theo thứ tự vắt chanh trước rồi hãy để mật ong vào, và trà cuối cùng. Hoặc cũng có thể để trà trước rồi tới mật ong, cuối cùng là chanh nhé. Cám ơn."

Maeve kết thúc bằng một nụ cười ngọt ngào hết sức trong khi Drustan hếch hếch hàm râu vẻ như đang cố nhớ hết những gì cô vừa nói. Sinbad lấy ngón tay quẹt ngang mũi, trông như thể hắn đang cố nén một tiếng cười trong họng. Phải, cô biết đó là một thói quen xấu của cô…nhưng mỗi khi nhắc đến trà là cô cứ phải theo đúng kiểu cách như vậy.

"Cho cô ấy thêm một phần bánh mì bơ nướng giòn." – Sinbad đột ngột bổ sung, nhếch mép đầy ngạo mạn.

"Nhưng tôi không -"

"Xà lách trộn không phải là bữa sáng. Và vì anh không muốn mang tiếng bỏ đói em nên anh sẽ gọi, và em sẽ ăn." – Hắn cắt ngang lời cô rồi lại xoay sang Drustan – "Tôi thì như thường lệ. Cám ơn." – Sinbad đáp gọn lỏn khiến Maeve nhướn mày trong lúc Drustan thì gật đầu, xác nhận lại.

"Của cậu là ba cái bánh mì thịt xông khói, nhiều thịt, nhiều bơ. Một phần nước trái cây lên men loại đặc biệt, với bốn muỗng đường."

Maeve nhăn nhó – "Thế mà anh chỉ trích bữa sáng của tôi. Bản thân anh ăn uống cái kiểu gì vậy? Nhiều thịt và đường như vậy không tốt cho sức khỏe chút nào." – Cô cựa quậy mình một cách không thoải mái trên ghế trong khi cả Sinbad lẫn Drustan đều đồng loạt hất mỏ nhìn Maeve như thể cô vừa nói ra thứ gì đó rất ngớ ngẩn. Cô chột dạ – "Gì chứ?"

"Maeve à…"

"Hửm?"

"Em phải hiểu là bất kỳ gã đàn ông trưởng thành nào cũng có nhu cầu nạp rất nhiều thịt và mỡ." – Sinbad trả lời thẳng tuột.

"Tôi chẳng thấy anh cần sức khỏe để làm gì ngoại trừ chuyện mò tới lớp học và đi về nhà."

"Không, ý anh là… có một số chỗ trên cơ thể mà anh cần nuôi cho dài hơn." – Hắn nháy mắt, lúm đồng tiền hấp háy với cô và nhận được một tràng cười giòn giã phụ họa từ Drustan, trong khi Maeve thì ngượng chín cả mặt với phát ngôn đó, cứ như thể bao nhiêu máu trong người đều dồn hết cả lên não cô vậy. Quá bất ngờ, cô không còn biết nói gì hơn là phải hành động. Thế là Maeve chộp lấy quyển thực đơn từ tay Drustan, chồm người qua bàn và gõ cái cốp vào đầu Sinbad ở ghế đối diện.

"Ui da, Maeve…" – Hắn càu nhàu, một tay xoa xoa đầu – "Đau…"

"Là cô giáo của anh, tôi có nghĩa vụ phải dạy anh không được ăn nói thô tục trước mặt phụ nữ."

"Nuôi lông ngực thì có gì thô tục chứ?!" – Hắn la toáng lên oai oái.

"Hả?" – Maeve ngồi phịch xuống ghế, không thể tin được điều hắn vừa nói. Là hắn cố tình trêu cô hay là do cô nhạy cảm quá vậy? Sao thì sao, cô có cảm giác mình vừa trở thành một trò hề trong mắt hắn, lẫn Drustan, lẫn tất cả những thực khách khác trong quán. Tốt thôi, giờ thì ai cũng đang nhìn cô cười ý nhị, còn Sinbad thì đã phá ra cười vật vã trên bàn. Tốt thôi, giờ thì danh tiếng và thể diện nhà giáo của cô đã đi tong…

"Em nghĩ anh nói gì vậy?"

Sinbad hỏi và dĩ nhiên là Maeve từ chối trả lời, mím chặt môi, má cô vẫn nóng hừng hừng trong khi tay thì vặn vẹo, vò vò thiếu điều muốn nát cái ống tay áo.

"Thôi tôi sẽ xuống bếp chuẩn bị thức ăn. Cỡ khoảng mười phút nữa sẽ có cho cô cậu."

Đợi Drustan xoay lưng đi, Sinbad tiếp tục thúc – "Nói đi!"

"Không!"

"Thôi nào, ai cũng nghe hết cả rồi." – Sinbad lấy cái muỗng chọt chọt vô tay cô.

"Vậy thì anh cũng nên biết tôi muốn nói cái gì rồi." – Maeve lườm lườm, khoanh hai tay trước ngực rồi hất mặt hướng mắt ra cửa sổ. Muốn cư xử dễ thương với hắn cũng không được mà – "Anh là đồ tồi!"

Sinbad hạ giọng, không có vẻ gì là bị ảnh hưởng bởi thái độ bực tức của cô – "Anh đâu có ngờ em bạo như vậy. Nhưng mà…anh thích cách suy nghĩ của em." – Thế là hắn lại cười tiếp. Lần này thì đúng là cô tự đào hố chôn mình rồi.

Như lời đã hứa, một lát sau Drustan đem bữa sáng ra cho họ và cả hai cùng thưởng thức phần ăn của mình. Sinbad vẫn cố gắng bắt chuyện nhưng Maeve không nhiệt tình trả lời. Cô khá nhát gừng, một phần là vì vụ hắn chơi quê cô hồi nãy dù cũng không hẳn là lỗi của hắn, phần còn lại là vì cô sợ nếu không cẩn thận sẽ khiến bản thân dây vào một tình thế rất khó xử. Cô đã rất khó khăn mới thoát ra khỏi cái mớ tình cảm bòng bong đó, mất rất lâu mới cai nghiện được ánh mắt xanh đầy đam mê đó và thật lòng Maeve không muốn…không muốn quay trở lại sống trong những ngày khắc khoải ấy một chút nào hết. Trên nữa là cô biết rằng nếu lún sâu vào bãi lầy đó dù chỉ thêm một lần, cô sẽ không bao giờ có thể thoát ra, sẽ không thể gượng dậy được nữa nếu chuyện của cô và hắn lại tan vỡ…

_Thà là đừng bắt đầu. Đúng, thà là đừng quay trở lại thì hơn._

"Maeve à, em dính bơ kìa." – Sinbad đột nhiên cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ của cô và làm một động tác ra dấu ở khóe miệng. Maeve nhíu mày, liếm lấy đường viền môi trong bất lực, thoáng thấy Sinbad há hốc mồm nhìn cô trân trân trước khi hắn hít một hơi thở sâu vào, như thể đang lấy lại bình tĩnh trước lắc đầu nhẹ ra hiệu với cô.

"Ở đâu?"

Maeve bực bội. Cô đưa khăn lên chùi nhưng có vẻ vẫn chưa được thì phải vì Sinbad lúc này đã chồm người qua bàn và dịu dàng mỉm cười với cô.

"Để anh!"

Thề có Merlin, cô cũng không hiểu vì sao lúc đó lại ngồi im như tượng không phản đối gì, và dĩ nhiên với Sinbad thì đó chính là sự đồng ý. Chỉ chờ có thế, hắn giơ ngón trỏ lên quẹt một quệt nhẹ ở khóe môi cô rồi trở về lại ghế ngồi, vẻ bằng lòng hiển hiện trên gương mặt điển trai của hắn trước khi hắn đưa ngón tay ấy vào miệng, nút cái chóc.

Maeve sững người, hoàn toàn bất ngờ và bất lực trước hành động của Sinbad. Phải mất mấy giây sau cô mới định thần lại được và ấp úng mém không thành lời vài chữ đơn giản.

"Anh cái…vậy…là-làm cái gì vậy?"

"Cái này có thể gọi là hôn gián tiếp không?" – Hắn trả lời câu hỏi của cô bằng một câu hỏi khác và ngay lập tức cô tự hứa với lòng đó sẽ là lần cuối cùng cô để cho Sinbad làm như vậy. _Thề có Merlin…Thề có Merlin…Thề có Merlin…_

Maeve đứng dậy, một tay đè lên ngực, hy vọng trong tuyệt vọng rằng nếu cô đè tay lên đủ mạnh và đủ lâu thì cái tiếng đập thình thịch trong lồng ngực kia sẽ tự nhiên biến mất. Dĩ nhiên là làm quái gì có chuyện đó, và cái ánh mắt xanh trong sâu thẳm đang nhìn xoáy vào cô kia cũng chẳng giúp ích gì cả.

"Tôi phải đi vệ sinh."

Chữ phóng vọt ra khỏi miệng Maeve trước khi cô kịp suy nghĩ, thậm chí là trước khi Sinbad kịp phản ứng thì Maeve đã đi te te, đúng hơn là chạy vào trong. Cô cần nước lạnh. Cô cần làm nguội đầu. Và cô cần tỉnh táo. _Chết tiệt._

**-o-**

Phải hẳn năm phút sau Maeve mới dám bước trở ra, chắc chắn rằng đã lấy lại được phong độ tự tin và kiêu hãnh ngày thường. Nhưng vừa khi Maeve đến gần bàn của họ thì phát hiện Sinbad không ngồi một mình mà có một cô gái với mái tóc đen tuyền cột cao, ăn mặc như những vũ công múa bụng đang uốn éo quấn chặt lấy hắn từ sau lưng như một con rắn.

"Buông tôi ra đi! Đừng có làm vậy mà!"

"Chẳng lẽ anh không nhớ em sao, Sinbad?"

"Không! Tôi không quen cô!"

"Đêm đó anh đâu có nói như vậy!"

"Đừng có làm vậy! Chỗ đông người đó! Cô buông ra đi! Tôi không nhớ cô là ai hết! Đừng có làm phiền tôi!"

"Sinbad!" – Cô cất tiếng khiến hắn nhảy dựng quay lại nhìn cô, mặt không còn một giọt máu nào.

"Maeve…anh…ờ…cô ấy…anh…tức là-tức là anh…ôi-không có gì…ôi…Allah! Em phải…thề có Allah…"

"Ủa? Bạn gái anh hả? Cũng đẹp đó! Cô ta phục vụ anh có tốt như em phục vụ anh không?" – Cô ả xoay sang cười đùa bằng một cái giọng nhừa nhựa đến chảy nhớt và Maeve đã phải vô cùng kiềm chế lắm mới không giơ tay lên ếm bùa câm, khóa miệng ả.

"Tôi nghĩ bữa sáng của chúng ta đã xong rồi. Anh ở lại chơi với bạn anh đi." – Cô nhún vai bình thản, dù vẫn để lộ một chút xíu hằn học trong giọng nói. Rõ ràng từ cuộc hội thoại của họ, không khó khăn gì để nhận ra cô nàng kia là một trong những chiến tích ở cái cảng nào đấy của hắn. Vừa nghe tới đấy, Sinbad vừa giật, vừa lôi tay hắn ra khỏi cô gái kia vừa hối hả chạy về phía Maeve.

"Chờ đã Maeve! Khoan đi đã! Anh và cô ta không phải như em nghĩ mà."

Giờ thì hắn đã thoát ra được khỏi vòng tay cô ả kia và đang rượt theo cô trối chết. Đúng rồi, là rượt theo. Nếu không phải thấy hắn vất vả như vậy cô cũng không nhận ra rằng bản thân mình đang đi mà như chạy.

"Maeve! Làm ơn! Ừ thì có thể đã có chuyện xảy ra nhưng…dù là vậy thì cô ấy cũng chỉ là vật thế thân. Anh nói thật…"

Cái cảm giác buồn nôn đó lại trở về, cứ như…cứ như cái giây phút đầu tiên khi cô bắt gặp hình ảnh của hắn trong quả cầu thủy tinh thân mật cùng một cô gái khác. Tệ hơn…cứ như cô đang nghe lại giọng nói lạnh lùng vô tình của người đàn ông đó.

"Đừng đi! Anh không nhớ cô ta là ai và chuyện đó là hồi nào, ở đâu."

Cô sợ cái cảm giác này, sợ cảm giác ám ảnh này, cảm giác bị ruồng bỏ. Đầu cô nhức ong ong. Lời nói của hắn, tiếng của ông ta…

"…Chỉ là bây giờ tình cờ gặp lại trong quán rồi cô ấy nhảy xổ vào người anh. Làm ơn…"

Maeve không muốn nghe thêm. Tim cô quặn thắt. Cô muốn kiềm nén, cô không muốn dòng ký ức tuôn về như thác đổ…nhưng cô không thể ngăn lại. Cô không thể thở.

_Đủ rồi! Đủ quá rồi!_ Cô dậm chân đứng sựng lại, rồi quay ra đằng sau nạt vào mặt hắn với một thái độ mất kiên nhẫn.

"Vậy sao? Chỉ một câu không nhớ là xong sao? Rồi một ngày nào đó có cô gái nào đó dắt theo một thằng nhỏ hay con bé nào đó đến nhận là con anh, có phải anh cũng phủi tay như vậy không? Rằng anh không nhớ má nó là ai và cũng chẳng cần biết nó là ai?"

"Gì chứ? Gì mà con cái nữa?" – Vẻ mặt của Sinbad từ bấn loạn chuyển sang bối rối và rồi đanh lại một cách khó chịu – "Em đừng ăn nói vô lý như vậy!"

Cô đang đánh một trận chiến vô nghĩa. Cô nghĩ rằng cô đã quên. Cô tưởng quá khứ đã phải thôi dằn vặt cô. Nhưng không hiểu sao những cảm xúc tiêu cực vẫn chiếm lấy cô, điểu khiển cô, buộc cô thốt ra những lời sẽ làm tổn thương hắn, sẽ làm tổn thương cô – "Sao anh biết là không có? Sao anh biết trong hàng chục hàng trăm người tình của anh không có?"

"Anh…" – Sinbad mở miệng định nói gì đó nhưng rồi ngậm tăm, mặt đỏ gay gay – "Tóm lại…anh nói không là không! Rõ ràng vài phút trước còn rất vui mà…sao cứ phải ra nông nỗi này?" – Rồi hắn thuận chân đạp mạnh vào một chiếc bàn gần đó với tất cả sức mạnh, khiến nó lăn lông lốc ra xa vài mét. Những người xung quanh họ bỗng dưng dạt ra khi hắn gầm lên. Gầm to. Gầm như rát cả cổ họng, đau khổ như một con thú hoang bị mắc kẹt trong bẫy, vùng vẫy đến cạn sức nhưng chẳng thể thoát ra – "Em muốn gì ở anh, Maeve? Em đang trông chờ gì ở anh chứ? Anh đang đứng ngay đây, trước mặt em, nói tiếng yêu em, gạt bỏ tất cả danh dự và lòng tự tôn để cầu xin tình yêu của em. Nhưng em cứ phải vô tình, cứ phải trốn chạy, cứ phải làm khó, tra tấn, trừng phạt anh bằng những lý do không đâu. Giờ em còn muốn sao nữa? Rằng anh phải chạy tới chào hỏi ân cần làm như quen biết với một cô gái dù anh chẳng thể nhớ ra sao? Rằng anh nên rót vào tai cô ta những lời ngọt ngào giả tạo dù người anh yêu là em sao? Làm ơn đi, ai cũng lớn cả rồi! Anh không buộc họ lên giường với anh. Anh không phải chịu trách nhiệm cho hành động của họ nếu tất cả những gì họ muốn chỉ là cái hão danh tình một đêm của thuyền trưởng Sinbad rồi sau đó đi rêu rao khắp nơi với hàng xóm."

"Ngụy biện…" – Maeve hạ giọng, thấp đến nỗi gần như chính cô cũng không nghe được. Nhưng bằng một cách nào đó, hắn có. Sinbad ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn xoáy vào cô vẫn với ánh mắt vừa hung tợn lại vừa bất lực đó. Cô hít một hơi sâu vào rồi cất tiếng – "Anh chẳng thấy điều anh nói nghe rất sáo rỗng sao? Rằng luôn luôn là người khác sai, rằng anh không sai và anh chỉ là nạn nhân. Rằng anh không có trách nhiệm gì với bất cứ ai, kể cả hành động và lương tâm của chính anh? Tôi không ở đó để chứng kiến ai quyến rũ ai trước và tôi cũng không muốn biết, nhưng nếu tôi là anh…ít ra tôi cũng sẽ dũng cảm bước tới trước mặt và nói lời xin lỗi cô gái đó vì chuyện đã xảy ra dù tôi không nhớ cô ấy là ai, dù tôi chỉ lợi dụng cô ta cho nhu cầu của bản thân."

"Đừng đùa nữa, Maeve! Em muốn anh đi xin lỗi hết cả cái thị trấn sao?" – Hắn cười khẩy, tiếng cười nhạt và lõng bõng.

Cô nheo mắt, gườm gườm nhìn hắn một cách nguy hiểm – "Anh đang khoe chiến tích với tôi đó hả?"

Hai tay hắn chống hông, như thể hắn đang cố hít lấy hít để không khí, như thể hắn đang cố kiềm nén, cố áp chế bản tính hung hăng. Rồi như việc đó phần nào có tác dụng, giọng hắn tuy vẫn còn gằn nhưng đã dịu bớt đi so với khi nãy – "Em biết anh không có ý đó mà!"

"Tôi không thể nghĩ ra lý do nào khác. Chính loại đàn ông như anh làm tôi thấy ghê tởm. Dụ dỗ phụ nữ chúng tôi cho khoái lạc của bản thân rồi thẳng tay ruồng bỏ một khi anh đã chiếm được thể xác của họ. Cả tôi cũng vậy, phải không?" – Cô nhắm rịt mắt, thốt ra nỗi lo sợ lớn nhất của cô từ khi hắn xuất hiện ở bậc cửa nhà cô và tuyên bố sẽ chiếm lại cô. Lúc này đây, tim cô đập nhanh theo từng câu từng chữ phóng vọt ra khỏi miệng, chỉ trích hắn, tấn công hắn, bằng mọi giá phải hạ gục hắn – "Bây giờ anh săn đón tôi vì anh coi tôi là một thử thách để chinh phục, phải không? Anh thấy tôi quyến rũ, thu hút là vì tôi khác bọn họ; tôi không chịu phục tùng, khuất phục sự cám dỗ của anh, phải không? Nhưng rồi chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra khi anh chiếm được tôi chứ, có phải anh sẽ lại nhanh chóng quên tôi như cô gái kia? Để anh dong buồm ra khơi, tìm một đối tượng khác để yêu, để chinh phục?"

Hắn lặng người đi, đứng sững ra nhìn cô như thể hắn không tin được điều cô vừa thốt ra, vừa tra hỏi hắn. Maeve ngẩng cao đầu, hất hàm lên nhìn hắn khiêu khích. Có lẽ hắn đang suy nghĩ nên làm gì cô? Có lẽ hắn sẽ nổi điên? Sẽ lại gào thét? Hoặc sẽ lại đè cô ra? Nhưng không…hắn không làm bất kỳ thứ gì cô đã nghĩ. Hắn chỉ nói…

"…Anh không muốn tiếp tục tranh cãi với em. Anh không muốn làm tổn thương em, làm tổn thương nhau bằng những lời nói thốt ra khi nóng giận. Anh…thật tình không biết em vẫn còn để tâm quá khứ của anh, anh cứ nghĩ…anh nghĩ…" – Hắn hạ giọng, vuốt vuốt mặt rồi xoay sang hướng khác, không thể kết thúc câu – "…Nếu…Nếu sự hiện diện của anh làm phiền em và khiến em không vui đến vậy, anh sẽ không xuất hiện trước mặt em nữa."

Hắn làm một động tác chào với tiếng cười khàn đục, nghẹn lại ở cổ như không thể bật ra. Cô không thể đọc được cảm xúc trong mắt hắn, cái màu xanh của biển mà cô vẫn hằng yêu thích giờ trở nên đục ngầu, đen kịt. Hắn không nói tạm biệt, nhưng hắn đã quay lưng đi. Hắn đã xoay lưng lại với cô…với ngôi làng này, với cuộc sống mới này, với những gì đã có thể xảy ra giữa họ.

_Chẳng phải cô đã thắng rồi sao?_

Maeve vịn tay, tựa lưng vào tường thở dốc…

_Sao cô không thấy vui?_

**~ Còn tiếp…**

* * *

**A/N: **ah…mọi thứ lại trở về con số không. Quăng đi hết 6 chap đầu được rồi ha. Đùa thôi, nhưng phải đẩy Maeve vào tới đường cùng thì mới bật lại được, chứ nếu không thi cứ lửng lơ lơ lửng với Sinbad thôi. Khi một quả bóng chạm đáy thì nó sẽ tự động tưng lên thôi. Chắc chắn sẽ tưng, nhưng là chuyện chap sau hay chap sau nữa thì ko biết, vì chưa viết xong ~

Vậy đi ha, mình biết suy nghĩ của Maeve rất rối. Nhưng everything happens for a reason, chờ xem chap sau sẽ rõ hơn.

À…nhưng dù sao chap này cũng gỡ gạc dc một nửa đầu mà há. Mỗi bạn một hiệp, huề nhau. Một bên lót sách xuống ngồi, một bên khiến cho hiểu lầm nuôi cái gì dài ra


	8. Sai lầm vẫn là sai lầm

**YÊU LẠI TỪ ĐẦU**

** CHƯƠNG 8: SAI LẦM VẪN LÀ SAI LẦM**

Căn phòng nhỏ tối mịch gần như là chẳng có chút không khí lẫn ánh sáng nào lọt qua được khe cửa. Ở bên trong không gian im lìm, lặng lẽ…thỉnh thoảng lại vang lên tiếng đế giày chà xát với sàn gỗ, miết dài những âm thanh chát chúa, bực dọc. Yếu ớt xen lẫn vào đó là tiếng thở nhẹ, có phần đứt quãng và căng thẳng của ai đó.

Rồi bỗng có tiếng người thở hắt mạnh. Tiếng chân ngọn nến bị chụp lấy một cách thô bạo rồi đong đưa qua trước bàn, dí sát vào mặt người đang ngồi đối diện.

"Nói mau! Tại sao?"

Thôi cái trò đó đi! Và đừng có đi qua đi lại nữa. Em làm chị chóng hết cả mặt rồi đây!" – Maeve cằn nhằn, đẩy cái tay đang cầm nến của Dermott ra xa, mắt nhắm rịt lại vì chói. Cô vén một sợi tóc lòa xòa ra sau mang tai rồi nhăn mặt nhíu mày với cậu – "Chị có phải phạm nhân của em đâu! Và phải nói bao nhiêu lần nữa em mới tin là chị không liên quan gì chuyện Sinbad mất tích chứ?"

"Thề có các thánh thần, Maeve à…là hai tiếng, em chỉ ra ngoài có hai tiếng thôi…mà hai người cũng có thể kịp trở mặt và giờ thì Sinbad không đến lớp đã năm ngày rồi. Chị đã làm gì? Em có đến nhà tìm nhưng không thấy ai, Maeve. Ảnh đi rồi! Chị đã nói gì với ảnh?" – Dermott lại đẩy ngọn nến đến gần, soi rõ khuôn mặt kia như thể cậu muốn nhờ những ngọn sáng này để nhìn thấu tâm hồn Maeve.

"Không phải chuyện của em! Và chị không quan tâm hắn sống hay chết!" – Cô càm ràm, nhún vai tỏ vẻ chẳng bận tâm trong khi cậu em chỉ ngán ngẩm đảo mắt với thái độ chối bỏ đó, trước khi cậu chỉ một ngón tay xuống quyển sách cô đang đọc dang dở.

"Chị đã đọc trang này hơn nửa tiếng rồi. Thôi nào, Maeve! Rõ ràng là chị không thể tập trung, chị cũng lo cho Sinbad, đúng không?"

Maeve há hốc mồm, luýnh quýnh nhìn xuống quyển sách như để xác nhận điều mà cậu vừa chỉ ra. Lúc Maeve ngẩng đầu lên lại, chị cậu đã đeo một vẻ mặt trông như thể vừa bị bắt quả tang làm chuyện gì đó rất xấu xa, dù thế cô vẫn cứng đầu chống trả một cách yếu ớt – "Không liên can gì tới em."

"Ồ có chứ! Chị là người thân duy nhất còn lại của em. Và hạnh phúc của chị liên can đến em." – Cậu khoanh hai tay lại trước ngực.

"Chị…Em đừng-đừng có ép chị nữa! Chị không muốn nói đến người đó."

"Maeve…" – Cậu dịu giọng – "Maeve à…" – Dermott kéo một chiếc ghế rồi ngồi xuống bên cạnh và nắm lấy một tay cô – "Chị có còn nhớ ngày đầu tiên khi em bị Rumina biến thành một con diều hâu không? Em đã khóc và chị cũng khóc. Em còn nhỏ, em rất đói, em muốn cầm thức ăn…nhưng em không thể. Tay em đã là hai cánh. Em không kiềm chế được bản thân mình, Maeve…em đã nhào đến mổ lấy con giun đang bò trên mặt đất. Chị còn nhớ lúc đó chị đã ôm chặt em vào lòng, mặc cho các móng vuốt của em cào xé rách tay chị mà vẫn hết lời van xin em đừng ăn không? Cuối cùng em cũng không thể vượt qua bản năng của loài thú hoang. Cuối cùng em đã nuốt con giun đó vào bụng, mặc cho nước mắt chị tuôn rơi, vừa tức tưởi lại vừa bất lực. Chị vừa khóc vừa thề dù đánh đổi bất cứ giá nào cũng phải mang em trả lại hình hài cũ, dù đó có phải là chuyện cuối cùng chị làm."

Maeve cúi gằm đầu trên bàn, và dù cô không để cho cậu thấy nhưng…Dermott đã chú ý đến vài con chữ trong quyển sách đặt trên bàn đang bị nhòe đi bởi nước mắt.

"Em nghĩ hơn ai hết chị hiểu rõ cảm giác đau đớn khi phải bất lực nhìn người mình thương yêu đi vào đường cùng, tự đánh mất bản thân. Không thể làm gì, và cứ như một kẻ đứng bên lề, để rồi căm ghét sự vô dụng của mình hơn bao giờ hết…" – Cậu dịu dàng, ngón trỏ miết nhẹ mu bàn tay cô – "Giúp em đi, Maeve! Giúp em để em giúp chị! Đừng tiếp tục giấu tất cả tâm sự trong lòng! Nói cho em biết đi!"

Bầu không khí đặc quánh trong phòng trở nên nặng nề hơn bao giờ hết bởi sự im lặng của Maeve, mà cũng có lẽ là của hai. Cô vẫn không trả lời cậu, vẫn mím chặt môi, vẫn như đang lạc đi đâu đó trong những tâm tư rối bời của riêng mình. Còn cậu, một lần nữa, chỉ biết nín thở kiên nhẫn ngồi chờ cô quay lại, chờ cô mở miệng ra dù chỉ một lời. Một khắc bị kéo thành một giây, một giây bị giãn thành một phút, một phút rồi lại chuyển thành hai phút…Cứ thế cô chèn ép dòng thời gian, chèn ép luôn cả trái tim cậu…

"Thôi được rồi! Chị nói!" – Maeve bất ngờ mở lời và Dermott nghe như cả tảng đá nặng trong tim vừa được nhấc lên từ một chỗ…và bê sang đặt lại ở chỗ khác khi cậu nghe đến lý do của cô – "Chị không…không thể đối diện với Sinbad là vì hắn khiến chị nhớ đến ông ta. Những cô gái vây quanh hắn, ánh mắt lạnh lùng của hắn, thái độ của hắn…tất cả đều mang về ký ức của ông ta."

Ánh mắt Dermott đột nhiên sa sầm, quai hàm đanh lại, nghiến chặt khi cậu nhận ra cô vừa ám chỉ ai.

"Ông ta…" – Cậu thì thầm rồi dừng lại, cố nuốt đi cục nghẹn trong cổ họng trước khi có thể tìm lại được giọng nói, hai bàn tay cậu run run cuộn lại thành nắm đấm - "Ông ta không phải Sinbad! Ông ta thậm chí còn chẳng có tư cách để xuất hiện trong ký ức của chúng ta và cả cuộc hội thoại này. Maeve à, đem quá khứ ra để biện hộ cho sai lầm của hiện tại là một lý do khá tồi, quá tồi để khước từ hạnh phúc mà chị xứng đáng có!"

Cô không trả lời, cũng không cãi lại, đôi mắt nâu rực lửa long lanh như thể đang kiềm chế những luồng cảm xúc ngổn ngang trong tim. Mũi cô sụt sịt và Maeve vội vội vàng vàng lấy ống tay áo quẹt qua, che đi sự yếu đuối của bản thân.

"Chị không biết…chị rối lắm. Chị-chị…ý chị là chị chưa bao giờ tin vào đàn ông. Ngoại trừ bác Dim Dim, ngoại trừ em, dĩ nhiên. Và cả cái vận xui muôn thưở luôn đeo bám chị, lấy đi tất cả những gì chị yêu thương và trân trọng nữa. Em nói cho chị biết đi, có lý do gì khiến chị phải tin rằng sao bao nhiêu năm đó chị lại đang gặp may? Rằng ngoài kia vẫn luôn có gã thuyền trưởng một lòng một dạ yêu chị? Mà cho dù là thật, điều gì khiến em nghĩ hắn sẽ không ruồng bỏ chị, lạnh lùng quay lưng lại với chị như cách ông ta đã bỏ rơi chị, bỏ rơi chúng ta trong cái đêm mưa bão năm đó?"

Dermott lắc đầu, hai tay giữ chặt vai Maeve, lay mạnh như muốn thức tỉnh cô – "Đừng Maeve! Đừng nghĩ tới cũng đừng thốt ra những lời nói dối đó nữa! Đừng tin là thật! Đừng để chúng dìm chết chị trong những cảm xúc tiêu cực! Chị không ngốc, Maeve! Chị dư biết tình cảm của Sinbad dành cho chị là thật, chỉ là chị không đủ dũng cảm để chấp nhận nó và tin tưởng rằng chị đáng được hạnh phúc. Nghĩ đi, Maeve! Sinbad là một thuyền trưởng, điển trai và tài giỏi. Anh ấy không cầu xin tình yêu, cũng chưa bao giờ bỏ công sức chiều lòng bất cứ ai; vì chỉ cần Sinbad gật đầu thì có biết bao cô gái sẵn sàng ngã vào vòng tay của ảnh. Nghĩ đi, Maeve! Nếu ảnh muốn thay lòng, ảnh sẽ không chờ đến ba năm ba tháng mới làm. Nếu ảnh không còn yêu chị, ảnh có cần phải cực khổ nghĩ trăm phương ngàn kế theo đuổi lại chị không? Nếu ảnh không trân trọng chị hơn thể diện và sự tôn nghiêm của bản thân, ảnh có cần phải bỏ tất cả…bỏ tàu Nomad, bỏ gia đình, bạn bè, bỏ cả ước mơ và hoài bão mà lẽo đẽo theo chị đến cái đảo nhỏ xíu không có tên trên bản đồ này không? Maeve à…tình yêu không phải dùng mắt để đo…mà là dùng chỗ này để cảm nhận."

Nói rồi cậu trượt tay xuống nắm lấy bàn tay Maeve rồi nâng nhẹ nó lên, áp vào ngực trái của cô. Cậu hạ giọng dịu dàng nhưng đầy kiên quyết.

"Nếu trái tim của chị muốn cho Sinbad một cơ hội, cho chị một cơ hội, cho cả hai người một cơ hội thì dẹp bỏ lý trí và quá khứ của cả hai sang một bên đi. Theo đuổi nó, giành lấy nó, tìm lại hạnh phúc cho chị."

Cô gái lại im lặng, ánh mắt mông lung khó tả. Cô cúi đầu nhìn xuống bàn tay đang đặt nơi trái tim, há miệng như định nói gì đó nhưng rồi lại thôi. Đầu cô lãng sang hướng khác, lí nhí bằng một cái giọng nửa biện hộ, nửa tiếc nuối.

"Nh-nhưng Sinbad đã đi rồi…"

"Thì sao? Chị là phù thủy mà." – Dermott đảo mắt, khuôn mặt cậu giãn ra và khóe môi khẽ nhếch lên trêu chọc – "Chỉ cần chị muốn tìm thì dù mất bao lâu và bao xa chị cũng có thể tìm được. Chỉ sợ là sợ người không có lòng thôi."

Maeve thở dài, giựt tay cô ra khỏi tay cậu, cắn môi vô cùng đăm chiêu. Dermott thúc.

"Thôi nào! Vậy là đi tìm hay không đi tìm?"

"Để chị suy nghĩ!"

"Bao lâu?"

"Đừng có hối! Còn nhiều thứ phải suy tính."

"Như là?"

"Nói gì với hắn?"

"Làm sao em biết được? Nhưng thôi…vừa đi tìm vừa suy nghĩ đi. Bây giờ thì mau mau! Nè, quả cầu thủy tinh nè. Em chuẩn bị sẵn rồi. Mau, làm phép đi. Coi ảnh đang ở đâu." – Nói rồi cậu chụp lấy tay cô kéo trở lại xuống bàn trong khi Maeve vẫn còn chưa kịp định thần chuyện gì đã xảy ra.

"Oái…mấy thứ này ở đâu ra vậy? Em chuẩn bị từ khi nào? Và — "

"Đọc thần chú đi Maeve!"

Dermott ra lệnh, cắt ngang lời của cô và một lần nữa, cô ôm vẻ mặt quạu đeo bất đắc dĩ mà cằn nhằn.

"Chẳng biết em là em của ai nữa!"

**-o-**

Maeve hít một hơi thở sâu vào, rồi lại lầm bầm với cảnh tượng trước mắt.

"Gì nữa đây?"

Khi Dermott kêu cô đi tìm hắn, cô đã rất rất rất do dự. Cô không phủ nhận những gì nó nói cũng hơi hơi đúng…ờ, hơi hơi một chút…ừm, hơn hơi hơi một chút, tức là…ờ…cũng đúng. Theo lời của Dermott thì đây gọi là công bằng, tức là nếu hắn đã đuổi theo cô đến cái đảo này thì phép lịch sự tối thiểu cô phải làm là vác xác sang làng bên cạnh đi tìm hắn. Cái lý lẽ cùi bắp gì vậy…? Thậm chí đến bây giờ cô cũng chẳng hiểu tại sao cô lại xiêu lòng để cho nó thuyết phục mà mò đến đây? Đến cái eo biển bỏ hoang này? Cá thì không có mà đá thì đầy ra. Nhìn những hòn đá sắc nhọn đâm xiên đâm vẹo từ dưới đáy biển trồi lên lại khiến cô ngao ngán thở dài.

_Sinbad chạy tới đây kiếm ai chứ?_

Maeve nhón chân, nhảy qua một hòn đá. Chao đảo. Hấp. Lại qua một hòn đá khác. Oái…úi…ôi không sao…lấy thăng bằng lại được rồi.

Vừa khi cô đang khổ sở vật lộn với mấy hòn đá thì thoáng ở đằng xa có một bóng người đang bước lại. Cả người cô tự nhiên cứng đờ khi Maeve nhận ra dáng đi quen thuộc và những lọn tóc vàng lòa xòa dưới nắng đó. Cô muốn gọi tên hắn, muốn chào hắn nhưng ánh mắt đục ngầu đó khiến cô chùn chân. Xa lạ quá. Bỗng nhiên, hắn tăng tốc, bước nhanh về phía trước…có phải hắn đã nhận ra cô…? Môi hắn mím chặt lại thành một đường mỏng. Khoảng cách của họ thu hẹp dần, ngắn dần, nhỏ dần cho đến khi hắn sải một bước dài…sượt qua vai cô.

Hụt

.

.

.

Maeve đứng sững, đột nhiên thấy chơi vơi trên chính đôi chân mình. Là hắn cố tình phớt lờ cô sao? Hắn nghiêm túc sao… khi hắn nói sẽ không bao giờ xuất hiện trước mặt cô nữa? Cảm giác làm người dưng trong đời nhau bỗng dưng nhói lên âm ỉ trong lồng ngực trái của cô. Môi Maeve khô ran, lắp bắp mãi không thành tiếng dù chính cô cũng chẳng biết nên nói gì.

"Thả thằng bé ra!"

Dòng suy nghĩ đang tan thương thấm mùi bi kịch của cô bỗng nhiên bị cắt ngang khi có tiếng người hét lớn vang lên từ phía sau lưng cô. Maeve xoay lại qua vai, phát hiện Sinbad đang chạy về hướng một thằng nhóc chừng mười bốn, mười lăm tuổi, quần áo rách tươm và đang bị bốn năm gã đàn ông bặm trợn rượt theo phía sau.

A…thì ra không phải làm ngơ cô…

Maeve thở phào, vừa khi thấy thằng bé loạng choạng vướng chân, ngã sóng soài trên cát. Đám người kia đã rượt tới kịp và một gã la lớn lên.

"Chặt tay nó cho chừa tội ăn cắp."

Rồi hắn hùng hổ đè lên người thằng nhóc, chụp lấy một tay của nó giơ cao trong khi tay còn lại cầm con dao chặt thịt sắc nhọn. Không thể làm ngơ trước chuyện đó, Maeve lập tức ném một tia sét về phía hắn, khiến gã đó bị giật ra sau rồi lăn vài vòng trên cát bất tỉnh. Sinbad nhân cơ hội đó chạy tới chụp lấy tay thằng bé kéo về phía hắn, còn mấy tên kia thấy đồng bọn bị tấn công thì lại càng hăng tiết hơn, đồng loạt rút kiếm xông tới chỗ hai người họ. Vì khoảng cách quá gần nên Maeve không dùng phép nữa, sợ rằng sẽ trúng vào Sinbad và thằng nhỏ. Ngược lại cô rút kiếm ra rồi nhanh chóng chạy đến hỗ trợ.

"Tránh đường cho bọn ta nào, cô em xinh đẹp!" – Một tên trong bọn lên tiếng.

"Và nếu ta nói không?" – Maeve ngẩng cao đầu. Cô không cần biết ai đúng ai sai, nhưng việc năm người lớn cùng ăn hiếp một thằng nhỏ là hành động không thể chấp nhận.

"Thì ta e phải hủy đi gương mặt xinh đẹp đó."

Chúng gầm gừ rồi nhào vào giáp chiến với cô. Trông thấy Maeve đang phải một mình chống lại bốn gã hung hăng, Sinbad kéo thằng nhỏ ra sau một hòn đá to, bảo nó ở yên đó rồi nhào trở lại cuộc chiến mà trên tay không có bất kỳ vũ khí nào.

"Allah ơi, em nghĩ em đang làm cái gì vậy?" – Sinbad thì thào, lắc lắc đầu với vẻ lo lắng.

"Câu đó tôi hỏi mới phải. Gươm của anh đâu?" – Maeve nhướn mày, quẳng cho Sinbad câu trả lời quá hiển nhiên, đồng thời đá một tên ra xa khi hắn định vung kiếm chém vào chân cô

"Không cần!" – Sinbad nhăn mặt – "Anh tự xử lý được. Em lùi ra đi!" – Anh đá mạnh vào khuỷu tay của một tên khác, khiến hắn đau đớn buông thanh gươm xuống. Trong khi đó Maeve cũng vừa đánh ngất xỉu một tên và gằn giọng hét trả.

"Đừng có ra lệnh cho tôi!"

"Sao em cứ phải bướng bỉnh?" – Sinbad lầm bầm, sự tập trung bị phân tán vừa khi có kẻ nhào tới giơ cao gươm chém xuống đầu anh. Theo phản xạ, Sinbad nghiêng người sang một bên nhưng không đủ nhanh để né lưỡi gươm sắc nhọn sượt qua cánh tay đủ để máu bắt đầu rướm ra.

"Sinbad!" – Maeve hét lên thất thần, định chạy đến chỗ Sinbad nhưng bỗng bị vấp phải cái gì đó và chới với ngã nhào về phía trước. Ra có kẻ đã gạt chân cô rồi nhân lúc Maeve chưa kịp trở mình, một tên trong bọn bước tới quất sợi roi da vào hai tay của cô, buộc chặt lại một cách thuần thục.

"Như thế này thì cô em sẽ không còn sử dụng phép thuật được nữa."

Chết tiệt. Hắn khống chế cô bằng sợi dây da đó, và Maeve nhanh chóng nhận ra lời hắn nói là sự thật. Cô cố tạo ra một quả cầu lửa nhưng không thể. Tia lửa từ lòng bàn tay của cô xẹt ra một cách yếu ớt rồi tắt ngúm trước khi nó kịp bùng lên.

"Sinbad…"

Môi cô bật ra, gọi tên hắn như một phản xạ tự nhiên, nhưng rồi gã kia chỉ cười lớn và quẳng ánh mắt khinh khỉnh về Sinbad, đồng thời hướng ánh mắt của cô về đó. Ôi không… Sinbad cũng đang trong tình thế bất lợi khi cánh tay đã bị thương, máu thấm đỏ cả một đường dài trên chiếc áo trắng. Đúng lúc này, tên kia đã quàng chân lên người cô, bóp chặt cổ cô bằng hai bàn tay to lớn của hắn khiến cô nghẹn thở. Vừa tra tấn cô hắn vừa phá ra cười khoái trá.

"S-Sinbad…"

Sinbad quay sang nhìn Maeve, đồng thời bắt gặp hoàn cảnh nguy hiểm của cô. Trong một thoáng chỉ bằng vài phần ngàn của giây, ánh mắt Sinbad chao động như thể có một luồng gió lạnh, thổi bừng lên ngọn lửa thù hận trong lòng hắn. Môi hắn bặm lại rồi bất chợt gào lên một tiếng to như sét đánh. Sinbad đứng bật dậy, nhanh như chớp dùng cánh tay không bị thương để tung một nắm đấm xiểng niểng vào mặt kẻ đang đứng trước mặt. Mạnh đến nỗi cô đã thấy một hay hai cái răng bị văng ra. Mạnh đến nỗi tên kia choáng váng ngã lăn ra cát bất tỉnh.

Liền sau đó Sinbad phóng tới chỗ Maeve, nhảy lên lưng, kẹp cổ kẻ đang uy hiếp cô, kéo gã ra xa. Rồi bằng một động tác lanh lẹ, Sinbad xoay người chuyển tư thế ra phía trước, chụp lấy một tay đối thủ và cúi người quật ngã hắn qua lưng. Tên kia theo gót đồng bọn, nằm vật ra cát ê ẩm. Nhưng không dừng lại ở đó, Sinbad còn leo lên ngồi trên người hắn liên tục giáng những nắm đấm mạnh vào mặt hắn. Như một ngọn núi lửa bị kích phun trào, như một con rồng vừa bị đánh thức…Ánh mắt Sinbad hoang dại và chỉ còn biết đến những cách thức gây ra tổn thương nhiều nhất cho đến thủ. Hắn đánh, đánh cho đến khi mặt mày gã kia sưng húp và máu tràn ra từ mũi và miệng, đánh đến khi gã chẳng còn đủ sức để vùng vẫy hay ú ớ gì nữa, đánh đến khi gã chỉ còn có thể nằm quằn quại co rúm trên cát phó mặc cho số mạng.

"Hắn bất tỉnh rồi…" – Cô nói nhưng dường như chẳng có lời nào lọt vào tai Sinbad cả. Quá hăng máu, hắn nghiến răng rồi chụp lấy một thanh gươm bị rơi gần đó, giơ cao chuẩn bị đâm thẳng vào cổ họng kẻ bại trận đang nằm bất lực dưới tay hắn.

"Đừng, Sinbad!"

Maeve bật ra lời ngăn. Hắn sựng tay lại nhưng vẫn chưa buông hẳn vũ khí xuống.

"Đừng giết hắn, Sinbad!"

Cô đang cầu xin cho một kẻ sắp giết cô. Cô điên rồi. Nhưng thà là vậy…chứ cô không thể nhìn Sinbad giết người, lún sâu hơn vào vũng lầy mà hắn vẫn luôn muốn thoát ra. Tay Sinbad run run, hắn nhìn cô, nhìn xoáy sâu vào đôi mắt cô như đang dò tìm chính mảnh tâm hồn thất lạc của hắn. Rồi sau chừng vài giây bất động mà cô ngỡ như cả thế kỷ đã trôi qua, Sinbad nhìn lên hai bàn tay đang giơ cao nắm chặt thanh gươm, rồi lại nhìn xuống người đàn ông bất lực bên dưới. Môi hắn mấp máy không thành lời, và cũng bất lực như thế…cánh tay hắn buông thõng, thả rơi thứ vũ khí đó xuống cát.

Sau đó Sinbad xiểng niểng đứng dậy, lắc lắc đầu, bước lại gần Maeve, lặng lẽ giúp cô cởi dây trói và không hề chạm mắt với cô.

"Cám ơn…" – Maeve khẽ nói – "Cám ơn…đã cứu mạng tôi và cả ông ta."

"Em cứu hắn. Không phải anh."

Hắn vẫn cúi gằm đầu, giọng nói trầm và khàn đục. Cởi trói xong rồi hắn lại lặng lẽ đứng dậy xoay đi. Cát và máu hoen bẩn mái tóc vàng óng của hắn, quần áo hắn…và cả tâm hồn hắn.

"Tay anh bị thương rồi."

Hắn dừng lại, nhìn xuống mu bàn tay bị sưng tấy bởi mấy cú đấm ban nãy, và cả vết chém trên cánh tay nữa. Nhưng trong sự ngạc nhiên của cô, Sinbad không nói gì mà chỉ nhếch mép cười khẩy một cách bất cần trước khi dời chân đi tiếp về phía hòn đá và thằng bé. Maeve bước theo hắn, không khỏi cảm thấy lo lắng trước thái độ kỳ lạ của Sinbad.

"Cậu có sao không?" – Hắn dịu giọng, ân cần với thằng bé nhưng ngược lại với sự quan tâm của hắn, nó khoác tay đẩy hắn ra.

"Tránh xa tôi ra! Quân giết người!" – Nó gầm gừ trong họng với một ánh mắt căm hận. Cả Sinbad lẫn Maeve đều tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên, hết nhìn nó rồi lại nhìn sang những kẻ đang nằm trên cát kia. Có phải có sự hiểu lầm gì không? Sinbad vẫn chưa giết ai cả, phải…hắn đã định nhưng vẫn chưa. Và thái độ thù nghịch kia là sao?

"T-tôi chỉ muốn giúp cậu." – Hắn thanh minh.

"Thôi đừng giả cao thượng nữa!" – Thằng bé nhếch mép cười – "Có vẻ anh đã quên rồi hả? Phải thôi, làm sao mà anh nhớ cho được những sinh mạng bèo bọt đó. Nhưng tôi thì không thể quên. Tôi không-thể-quên-kẻ-đã-giết-cha-tôi!"

Sinbad đứng sững như người vừa bị sét đánh, ánh mắt mông lung bối rối như đang chờ đang đợi nó cho anh một câu trả lời rõ ràng hơn – "Hai năm trước cha tôi làm lính canh trong lâu đài của lãnh chúa Ankou. Ông không thường xuyên ở nhà, nhưng rất hay gửi sinh hoạt phí và viết thư về thăm tôi và mẹ. Mùa hè hai năm trước là lần đầu tiên tôi xin phép mẹ được đến thăm ông vài tuần. Chúng tôi đã có một khoảng thời gian đoàn tụ ngắn ngủi trước khi thần chết cũng tức là anh, thuyền trưởng Sinbad, tìm đến. Anh nghĩ anh là ai vậy? Tôi không cần biết anh đại diện cho ai để đi tìm công lý, cũng không cần biết lãnh chúa đã làm sai điều gì…Nhưng ân oán của ai thì người đó phải trả, anh cứ đi tìm lãnh chúa mà tính. Sao cứ phải giết cha tôi? Ông chỉ làm nghĩa vụ của mình thôi. Cha tôi không hại ai, ông ấy chỉ đơn giản là bảo vệ thành, làm cái việc mà người ta trả công cho ông ấy để làm? Vậy là sai sao? Có gì không lương thiện sao? Nếu câu trả lời là không thì cớ gì anh phải giết ông ấy? Tôi không thể quên được ánh mắt tàn nhẫn và vô tình đó khi lưỡi gươm chém thẳng xuống đầu cha tôi, hệt như cái cách anh vừa định giết gã kia. Nhanh và tàn nhẫn đến nỗi tôi đã chẳng có cơ hội nói lời tạm biệt…" – Nó nhắm mắt, nghiến chặt răng gào thét những lời oán trách trong nước mắt. Mặt thằng bé đỏ gay gay, rõ ràng việc khơi lại những ký ức đau buồn đó là một điều tàn nhẫn và khó khăn với nó.

"Tô-tôi xin lỗi…" – Sinbad ấp úng, mặt hắn trắng bệch như vừa gặp ma – "Tôi không ngờ…xin lỗi, tôi…"

Thằng bé tiếp tục – "Từ khi cha tôi chết, gánh nặng gia đình đổ lên đầu mẹ tôi. Bà phải vừa đi làm vừa nuôi tôi lớn. Một ngày làm nhiều công việc đến nỗi không có thời gian để ngủ, để thở cho đến khi bà ấy gục ngã trên giường bệnh. Tôi không có tiền, một thằng nhóc như tôi thì làm sao có tiền mời thầy thuốc cứu bà ấy? Tôi đã phải ăn trộm của những gã lúc nãy. Anh đã hiểu chưa? Là anh ban phát cuộc sống này, bi kịch này cho gia đình chúng tôi. Tôi cám ơn anh còn không kịp thì làm sao nhận lời xin lỗi chứ?"

"Tôi thật tình không biết những chuyện đó. Nói đi…tôi có thể làm gì để bù đắp cho cậu?"

"Làm ơn đi! Một thằng đường phố như tôi làm gì có tư cách tha thứ cho thuyền trưởng vĩ đại như anh chứ. Tôi rất muốn giết anh. Nhưng tôi có thể sao? Đừng nói là anh không để tôi làm vậy, cho dù có thì bạn bè anh cũng không buông tha cho tôi. Họ sẽ bắt tôi, xử tử tôi…trong khi tôi còn một bà mẹ đang nằm liệt giường chờ tôi về. Tôi có thể làm gì anh sao?"

Buông ra lời mỉa mai xong, nó hậm hực xoay lưng bước đi, còn Sinbad thì cứ đứng ngây ra, nhìn trân trân vào khoảng trống trước mặt nơi nó vừa đứng đó vài giây trước. Rồi hắn bỗng vuốt vuốt mặt, ngoái đầu qua đôi vai run run, nhìn cô bằng ánh mắt đục ngầu và khóe môi khẽ bật ra một tiếng cười đắng chát.

"Xin lỗi…anh không nghĩ sẽ để em khám phá ra bộ mặt bẩn thỉu đó của anh theo cách này…"

Maeve nghẹn lời, tim cô thắt lại. Cô không biết nói gì hơn cũng không biết mình vừa chứng kiến, cũng như vừa nghe thấy điều gì. Một nửa trong cô thấy Sinbad đáng trách vì những hành động hắn đã làm, nhưng nửa còn lại cô thấy hắn đáng thương. Một nửa trong cô thấy khiếp sợ con quái thú đang gầm gừ đó, một nửa còn lại cô muốn ôm chầm lấy hắn mà an ủi rằng không sao, rằng tất cả sẽ ổn thôi vì hơn ai hết cô biết lý do đứng đằng sau tất cả những hành động đó của hắn trong quá khứ. Nó không đủ để biện hộ và sai lầm thì vẫn là sai lầm nhưng cái dáng đứng trơ trọi, cô đơn và hứng chịu tất cả mọi ánh mắt nguyền rủa của hắn khiến cô thấy xót xa.

**~ Còn tiếp…**

—

**A/N: **Đây là cái chap dân chúng đã trông đợi bao ngày qua. Hí Hí. Lúc đầu định đặt cái tựa 'sai lầm vẫn là anh', mà nghe ghê quá…nên bỏ =))

Trong chap này, Maeve đã bị Dermott dồn đến đường cùng và bị buộc phải đi tìm Sinbad, nhưng còn chuyện tìm được rồi và nói cái gì thì đến bản thân Maeve cũng chưa quyết định được. Dĩ nhiên sau vài chap nữa thì cô nàng sẽ quyết định xong. Cái đoạn chạy sượt qua người nhau…định viết là bi kịch mà không biết tại sao lại viết ra hơi hướm hài. Kiểu như Maeve làm quá lên sự việc =)) =)) Nói chung là tác giả thấy hài, còn mọi người đọc có ra hài không thì hông biết =))

Sinbad, một lần nữa lại phải đối diện với sai lầm trong quá khứ. Ừa thì có thể không trùng hợp liên tiếp như vậy, nhưng chẳng lẽ sau bao nhiêu năm đó…mà không vô tình gặp lại gia quyến của người bị hại sao? Ở một lúc nào đó cũng sẽ có lúc ta chạm mặt nhau thôi và có vẻ như có người sắp không chịu nổi mà gục ngã rồi.


End file.
